


Like a Heartbeat...

by SunKeepsRising



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Inspired by Music, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKeepsRising/pseuds/SunKeepsRising
Summary: Archie and Veronica drift apart in college, due to a long distance relationship and Archie's budding music career. Veronica makes a decision that she thinks is best for both of them, but they end up more miserable apart but won't admit it to anyone. She turns to music to fill the gap in her life that is Archie Andrews. But will music be the thing that finally brings them back together.





	1. Listen to the Wind Blow...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first ever fic! But I love Riverdale and Varchie so much that ideas always come to me.

** B & V's Apartment **

**Veronica **

“V come one lets go” Betty yelled at me while she was sitting in our living room on her phone waiting for me to finally be ready.

 

“I’m coming, 2 minutes I swear.” I yelled while putting on my lipstick. Betty should know by now after almost four years of being my best friend and two years of living with me that I am never ready on time.

 

More like 5 minutes later I walked out of my bedroom picture perfect like always. “I’m ready what are you waiting for, lets go” I said nonchalantly while looking at my phone with a smirk on my face.

 

“I hate you.” Betty said, obviously joking.

 

“You love me and you know it, I’m calling an Uber so lets go wait downstairs.” I have a love hate relationship with cabs these days so I usually Uber. Also because it’s linked to Daddy’s card, so why the hell not. We went downstairs and waited for ‘Dave’ and his black Prius. One he arrived we got in, “For Veronica?” The driver nodded, “Yes. You going to Brass Monkey in Meatpacking?”

 

We both got in the back of the car and ‘Dave’ started driving. We were meeting Cheryl, Toni and maybe some other girls Cheryl invited. Cheryl demanded a girls night once a month, minimum. A little into our drive, I was mindlessly scrolling on my phone, checking Instagram, when suddenly something caught me completely off guard. I froze from the post that was still in the middle of my screen.

 

Betty noticed my blank expression and spoke up, “Hey V everything…”

 

“B don’t even say it, I’m fine.” I cut her off before she could say anymore, “Just in need of a night out. Things have been rough with the final quarter and my dad wanting me to take on more at the company.” I was fumbling over my own words.

 

Betty knew something was wrong with me, but didn’t want to pry more. At least not now. “Okay okay. Well we’re here” Betty said.

 

* * *

 

** Inside the Bar **

**Betty **

Once in the bar, Veronica went straight to order drinks and I went to the booth where everyone already was. I sat down next to Cheryl who was most likely on to her second drink and leaned over trying to be more discrete, “Heads up V seems a little off ever since she saw something on her phone earlier. So I’m thinking girls night later at our place?” I knew by the end of the night and after she had lots to drink she would open up.

 

“Of course. But honestly B when is it not girls night after we go out.” Cheryl said then took anther sip from her drink.

 

I was just about to respond when Veronica came strolling up with a guy behind her holding a tray of shots. “Hey guys miss me, I made a…friend at the bar who so graciously offered to help me with the drinks.” Veronica said look from the guy to her friends, all the while smiling.

 

“Well, well V. Who’s your cute new friend you got there?” Cheryl asked eying the guy up and down. She also scooted over so that Veronica and the random, objectively attractive guy could sit.

 

Veronica sat down and the guy placed the tray on the table then stood there not knowing what to do next. Veronica spoke up, “This is…” And then there was a few seconds she continued. “Wait I’m sorry I never got your name.”

 

“I’m Brian.” He said while taking the bold stance of taking a seat in the booth. Then he continued, “Yea I saw her struggling to grab the tray of shots and I’ve always wanted to be the price and help a damsel in distress when I see one.”

 

I knew I was giving him a somewhat obvious skeptical look, but I didn’t care. Veronica never flirts with random guys.

 

“Well I don’t know anyone has ever called Veronica Lodge a damsel in her life” Toni said. While nudging Betty and giving her a look of ‘Who the hell is this guy.’ When Jughead wasn’t around she was my stand in for him. We became good friends after we left Riverdale and the whole idea of ‘sides.’

 

Changing the subject so we would’t give him a hard time, Cheryl spoke up “Well Betty I know you, You’re not a shot girl. Come with me to the bar. Lets get some drinks.”

 

After drinking and talking for about an hour the we found out that Brian just graduated from Fordham and is working and living in the city at some big marketing and advertising company. After graduation a lot of his friends from college moved away from the city and he was suppose to meet a girl from Tinder here but she never showed up. Also Cheryl and Brian flirted the entire hour, which made Toni slightly upset.

 

“We’re going to the restroom, ladies.” Cheryl spoke up as Brian went to get more drinks. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Isabelle got up and walked to the restroom. The other girls knew this was cue to talk about their night and more specifically Brian.

 

Once in the restroom and fixing her trademark cherry red lipstick, Cheryl popped her lips then said, “So Brian’s hot.”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t know Cheryl by the way you were drooling over him the entire time” Toni said with the slight hint of jealously in her voice.

 

“I know, I think I should add ‘part time matchmaker’ to my resume. I did good with Cheryl and Brian right.” Veronica said fixing her raven hair.

 

“Hot guy walks up to you at a bar, bring him over to your single and flirty friend, they hit it off. Don’t think there was much matchmaking there.” I chimed in.

 

“Also, when have you ever used a resume, Ms. Heir to the Lodge Empire” Toni added with a half laugh.

 

“Ha Ha. Very funny girls. Lets hurry up. I’m feeling up for some dancing.” Veronica said trying to change the subject.

 

“You do know V that I thought he only came over to our booth for you.” Cheryl said putting her lipstick in her purse.

 

“Well obviously that’s because he hadn’t seen you yet. Also he’s not my type.” Veronica said walking toward the door.

 

“Not a red head with big brown eyes and the voice that will melt your heart” Toni said.

 

Recently Archie had been slipping less and less from Veronica’s vocabulary and life to be honest. They slid into this weird relationship. ‘Together’ but not really. They didn’t see each other as much as they used to. I mean a long distance relationship is hard but they were making it work freshman year but recently they haven’t been going to see each other or don’t really talk on the phone either. I always wanted to mention it but when I would change the subject.

 

And again mention of Archie, Veronica got that fake smile she had in the cab and then left. We all looked at each other then the other then followes Veronica back to their booth but she wasn’t there, she was already on the dance floor.

 

We had great rest of the night, Cheryl and Veronica enjoyed dancing more than me but we also just talked and drank way too many drinks. Toward the end of the night I sent Jughead a quick text, ‘ _Won’t make it over tonight…girls night and all.’_

 

Immediatley the typing bubble popped up, followed by his response, ‘ _I knew you wouldn’t…have fun. Love you.’_

 

Outside of the bar, we were saying goodbyes to each other and waiting for Ubers. Toni and Cheryl were going back to Cheryl’s apartment, Brian lost interest about half way through the night. I think once he got the idea he was not going to come home with Cheryl or Veronica.

 

“B, you can go with Jughead I’m fine.” Veronica said trying her best to be convincing.

 

“No I need a girls night with my best friend. Also I need your advice on some stuff” I said. Which was true, I did have some Jughead related stuff I wanted to talk about. But I really wanted to get to the bottom of what’s wrong with Veronica.

 

“Okay fine. Well our Uber is a minute away. And I can’t wait to get home and change into sweats.” Veronica said while looking for their car.

 

“Me too and some ice cream for sure” I replied.

 

* * *

 

** B & V's Apartment **

**Veronica **

 

Back at the apartment we both changed into sweats and baggy tees and took off out make up. Betty yelled from the kitchen, “Hey want to share a gallon of ice cream and watch _Friends_?”

 

“Do you even have to ask” I said walking out of my room. I headed straight to the couch and turned on the TV, which was already on Netflix.

 

Betty walked over with a gallon of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream and two spoons. Betty sat down next to me as I was scrolling through Netflix.

 

“Are you ready? I’m about to start the show,” I asked. Betty and I were re-watching _Friends_ on nights like these, when it was just the two of us and no distractions or boys.

 

Betty grabbed the blanket that was lying behind us on the couch. “Yea all set,” she said taking a bite of ice cream then handing it to me. We watched two episodes while finishing off the gallon of the ice cream.

 

“So V, it’s just me what’s up? And don’t think about saying ‘Nothing.’” Betty asked very seriously. This was it, Betty finally got the courage to ask me what I know she’s been dying to for weeks.

 

“I knew you weren’t gonna give it up. It was in the cab right, that’s what that gave it away?” I asked as she was digging into the last bit of the ice cream. I knew this moment was coming and to be honest I’ve been dying to talk to her about it.

 

“Of course. You know me. I always need to get to the bottom of a mystery.” Betty said giving me a hug.

 

I sighed then continued, “Well in the cab I saw Insta post from Archie at a gig, which by the way I didn’t even know about, and that’s where the black hole started. I went to his profile then clicked on his tagged photos and its all these beautiful and skinny girls posting pictures with him from different gigs and other things. They’re throwing themselves at him. Hanging off him and one was even giving him a kiss on the cheek.” I kept looking down trying not to make eye contact with Betty.

  

** Betty **

“Ohh V. I mean…” I said, I didn’t know what to say to comfort my best friend. I didn’t know what to make of Archie and Veronica these days. Of course I wanted my two best friends to be this perfect happy couple. But now, they text throughout the day, or at least most days. And I don’t know the last time I saw Veronica on the phone with him. But when they are together, which hasn’t happened in over a month they are back to how they used to be. In all honestly they are like friends with benefits.

 

“See even you don’t know what to say. I mean he’s Archie…In high school I would of said he was my soul mate. But honestly I think its time I let him and the idea of us go.” Veronica said with tears in her eyes.

 

I grabbed my best friend and gave her a hug and just held on for a moment. Then said, “I mean you guys will figure things out. Maybe after graduation maybe…”

 

“Maybe what? He’ll move to New York? No, he wouldn’t and I wouldn’t ask him to. He’s really talking off in LA and that’s where the music scene really is. And I need to stay here and start working in the Lodge New York office.” Veronica paused then continued, “Our lives have just taken different paths. I always thought that our paths would be in sync or realign again after college.”

 

Still holding her hands for support I said, “Maybe you’re right.” I didn’t want to admit it but maybe this was best for her best friend. She was still acting like she and Archie were a couple but they really weren’t if you really looked at them. They weren’t a couple any more. But none of them wanted to admit it.

 

“I mean the other day I was at the coffee shop down the street and started talking to the girl in line, she just moved her so we sat down and talked some more. We talked about places to eat, shop, go out, and more. The she asked me about the guy scene. And I paused when I was about to say ‘I’m seeing someone.’ Cause really I don’t know if I’m single or taken.” Veronica said.

 

“Do you want to break up with Archie?” I asked, thinking I already knew her response.

 

“Break up? Again are we really even _together_?” Veronica said and that’s when the tears started.

 

“Have you talked to him about any of this?” This I really didn’t know the answer to.

 

“No are you kidding. I don’t have the heart to. Every time we really talk its…perfect. I never want to ruin it. But we haven’t been talking much anymore anyways. We’ve been drifting for way to long.” Veronica said as her voice cracked and more tears started to fall.

 

“Maybe talk to him tomorrow and see how he feels. Maybe you both need a break to see what its really like without each other as…whatever you guys are.” I said giving my broken friend another hug.

 

“Yea, maybe.” Veronica paused. “Ugh I’m sorry. We had such a good night then I just let all this out about a guy who’s been like a brother to you. I’ve had a lot to drink then all this sugar. I don’t have a clear head and shouldn’t be talking about all of this. Let’s just go to bed B.” She said as she got up and went to the kitchen to throw away the empty ice cream carton and put the spoons in the sink.

 

I stared at her friend who I know has a broken heart but was still putting on a brave face. “Okay, but V…” I said as Veronica was walking to her room. “I love you.”

 

Veronica turned to look at me, sniffed back her tears and said, “Love you too, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! This is going to be a slow burn about Archie and Veronica drifting apart but then coming back together. But be warned it's a very slow burn.


	2. Watch the Sun Rise

** B & V’s Apartment **

**Betty **

 

In the morning I woke up fairly early and knew from the time and the previous nights events that Veronica would not be up. So I decided to make the two of us some breakfast. After making some pancakes I took two plates into Veronica’s room.

 

“Hey V, you up?” I said slowly opening the door.

 

“No.” Veronica said fully under her covers.

 

I went and sat on the foot of the bed and pulled the covers down, “Well I have pancakes with lots of syrup. Does that change your answer?”

 

Veronica sighed and sat up, “Fine. I’m up. Now give me those pancakes.” She took the plate from me and let a small smile slip out.

 

I could see that Veronica’s eyes were red and knew that she cried some more last night after their conversation about Archie.

 

We started to take a couple bites then Veronica was the one who spoke up, “About last night B…I’m gonna call Archie today. But later. I need some retail therapy to help me get up the courage. Does my best friend want to come with me?”

 

“Veronica of course I’m always here for you.” I said after finishing a bite.

 

“Okay great I’m thinking we can go to SoHo and walk around for a bit.” She said looking around her bed, “B. Can you hand me my phone. I think it’s on my night stand.”

 

I grabbed Veronica’s phone and handed it to her. “Thanks babe.” She said grabbing her phone from me.

 

We continued to eat pancakes while Veronica looked at her phone catching up on what has been going on in the social media world.

 

“Ugh. Some stupid want-to-be-gossip-blog posted a photo of us and Brian from last night and the headline is, ‘Veronica Lodge’s Man Candy?’” Veronica said obviously annoyed. “Why can’t it be like when we were in Riverdale?”

 

“Because it’s New York and your parents own a Fortune 500 Company that, if your father has his way, you will run one day. You’ve become an easy social media socialite darling,” I said after another bite. “Any text from Archie,” I said optimistically.

 

“No,” Veronica said, “And I don’t want to think about that until I have to. Much later tonight.”

 

After finishing our breakfast. We both got ready for their day of shopping, Veronica like always taking much longer then me but I also knew she was mentally preparing for a very tough conversation she had ahead of her.

 

* * *

  

** SoHo **

**Veronica **

 

In SoHo, Betty and I shopped for a couple hours. More like I shopped and Betty helped hold my bags. After what was enough to put on my dads card and too many bags for us to handle we decided to get something to eat.

 

We found this little coffee shop, and just sat there drinking lattes, eating scones, and talking when I heard a voice come from behind me. A voice that sounded extremely familiar.

 

“Veronica Lodge. As I live and breathe.”

 

“On. My. God.” I said, purely shocked. I looking around, trying to find a specific person.

 

That’s when I saw a tall, dark, and very handsome man. I stood up and said, “My, my, Nick St. Clair.”

 

I gave him a hug, then turned to Betty, who looked very confused about what just happened. “B this is Nick. Nick this is my friend Betty. I met her in Riverdale and now we both go to Colombia.”

 

“Nice to meet you Betty.” Nick said very politely.

 

“Nice to meet you too Nick. How do you two know each other?” Betty said a little skeptical of this guy in front of her, an attractive man who new her best friend.

 

“Our families have been friends for ages. We basically grew up together.” I immediately said.

 

Nick smiled then said, “We went to the same schools, vacationed together. We were think as thieves until she moved in high school.”

 

“Who would’ve thought that it would take what three years of me back in the city for us to finally run into each other again. This city isn’t that small.” I said my hand still on his shoulder.

 

“Well I actually went to Oxford so I wasn’t in the city much for the last few years. But you would know it’s nice to get away from this lifestyle for a bit.” Nick said with a smile could melt girls heart. And both of us knew it.

 

“Yea I know exactly what you’re talking about.” I said as I brushed my hair behind my ears and smiled. Something that I had only done for Archie, but it just came naturally in this moment.

 

“We should catch up, get dinner or something.” Nick said.

 

“Yeah of course. Do you still have the same number?” I asked, I knew my blush was looking a little rosier than I would like.

 

“No, but give my yours and I’ll call you. We can meet up some time next week.” Nick replied.

 

“B, do you have a pen.” I asked the only 22 year-old I knew who always carried a notebook and pen.

 

Betty reached into her bag and grabber her pen and notebook and handed it to Veronica.

 

“Thanks B,” I said while writing down my number on a blank page. Then I ripped it out and handed it to Nick. “Here you go.”

 

Nick took the paper. “Thanks, I’ll call you soon.”

 

“Well V, we should go. I’ve been carrying your bags for hours and I’m suppose to meet Jughead in a bit.” Betty cut in before I could say anything else. Which was probably for the best.

 

“Yeah, I actually have to go too. I have to meet my dad for dinner.” Nick said putting Veronica’s number in his wallet.

 

“Well, talk to you soon.” I said as me and Betty grabbed our things.

 

“Bye, Veronica.” Nick said as he waved to us as we left the coffee shop.

 

Once outside, Betty turned to me. “What and who the hell what that V?!”

 

“That’s Nick.” I said very nonchalantly as I opened my Uber app. I really didn’t feel like getting into it with Betty right now. I mean now I can see he and I were flirting a little but in the moment it just flowed.

 

“Obviously I got that much. But like he was hard core flirting with you and you played into it. And you gave him your number.” Betty said in a somewhat shocked voice.

 

“B. Come one. He’s just an old friend. We just want to catch up. Now that we’re both back in the city we will probably see each other at events and stuff. I mean we barely even dated.” I was trying to explain this situation away. But I think I made it worse.

 

“Wait that was your old boyfriend. That makes things more complicated.” Betty couldn’t believe she had never heard of him.

 

“Not really. I mean our parents always joked that one day we would get married but we were just friends for years. But we did date for a couple months before I started going really crazy. True Old Veronica. I wanted to be fun and single. So we broke things off before anything got too serious.” I filled my best friend in on parts of my old life, parts I still never really talked about.

 

“You have nothing to worry about anything Betty.” I said reassuring her, and somewhat myself.

 

“Whatever you say Veronica. Let’s go home. My arms are really tired.” Betty said. I knew she would ask me more about this later. But tonight there were more pressing matters at hand.

 

* * *

 

** B & V’s Apartment **

**Veronica **

 

Back in our apartment, I was in her room putting all of the stuff I bought away while Betty sat on my bed.

 

“So V… Are you still going to…” Betty stalled not wanting to be too pushy.

 

“Yes I am going to call Archie. I haven’t chickened out. Just might need some liquid courage. Like as in a whole bottle of it.” I had been dreading this all day but really tried to not think about it as much as I could.

 

“Maybe try and do it before you go more than two glasses deep. Do you want me to stay for some moral support?” Betty said.

 

I could tell Betty didn’t know if I should be alone. I sat down on her bed with her and said, “No B, I need to do this myself. But keep your phone on, I might call you after.”

 

Betty’s phone buzzed and we both looked down and saw Jughead’s name. Betty smiles and read the message. “He wants me to come over.”

 

“Go, go. I’ll be fine I promise.” I said giving Betty a hug.

 

“Okay. I’m gonna go get my stuff.” Betty got up and started walking out of my room.

 

I also got up and went t the kitchen and poured myself a rather largeglass of wine and sat on the couch looking at my phone.

 

Betty came out of her room. She had changed into leggings and a sweater. “Okay, love you. And call me anytime I swear. And if you need me to come back I will. “

 

“Will do B, love you.” I was looking at photos of Archie and me from their senior year of high school. Things were so much simpler back then. That was almost four years ago and they haven’t moved forward like Betty and Jughead. They were moving back and slipping further and further apart.

 

After drinking the rest of the glass of wine and I decided against the second until after the call. “Okay. I can do this.” I wasn’t sure if my words held any truth to them. But I needed to say them out loud.

 

Feeling uncomfortable because I was still in my clothes from shopping, I changed into one of Archie’s shirts. I kept a couple from our weekends together. The one I was wearing was from the last time I actually saw Archie, about two months ago when I visited him in LA over a long weekend.

 

_** FLASHBACK ** _

 

After a romantic dinner where we just talked freely and openly, like we only could when we were actually, physically together, which didn’t happen that often. We went back to his place and had a night filled of passion.

The next morning I started to come to and I knew what Archie was already up, he always woke up before me and never had the heart to wake me. He had his songbook and was scribbling away while occasionally looking at me; I could just feel his eyes look at me. I always loved being with him when he wrote his songs. Of course I loved hearing him play, but this was something different, there was something so intimate about it.

 

By now I had been up for a few minutes but still kept my eyes shut just listening to Archie. I just wanted to take in this perfect moment for a little while longer.

 

I could hear Archie starting to sing to himself softly, “Time makes you…” I knew he was working on a new song. I also knew that he was staring, I could always feel when his eyes were on me, even if he was on stage and I was in a crowd of people at one of his gigs.

 

“You’re staring,” I said.

 

“And you’re not sleeping, Ronnie. I thought you said last night you wanted to sleep in today?” Archie asked.

 

Still to this day, whenever he called me ‘Ronnie’ my heart melted. He’s really the only person that still calls her that. But I love when he does.

 

“Oh Archiekins, that was before I head the voice of an angel singing and begging me to wake up. What’s the new song you’re working on?” I loved hearing his songs when they were in the beginning stages. It was my private concert. He would strum on his acoustic guitar and I would help him with the melody and sing with him. He was the only person I would sing in front of. Not even Betty.

 

“A new song. And no you cannot hear it yet.” He said looking at me.

 

“Why not, you always let me,” I was just the smallest bit annoyed, he would always say this but then also he would always cave in.

 

“Because this one is special and that’s all I’ll say, but I can work on this later. I only have you with me for about 8 more hours before you have to leave.” Archie put his songbook on the ground. Then he leaned over and kissed me ever so slightly at first. But then it grew more passionate.

 

“Now that’s what I call a proper wake up,” I said playing with Archie’s hair.

 

“So what do you want to do the rest of the day?” Archie asked fishing for a specific answer.

 

“Just…this. Laying in bed with you talking and maybe…more.” I said as I crawled on top of him and started to take off Archie’s shirt I was wearing.

 

_** END FLASHBACK ** _

 

 

I had my arms wrapped around myself, in the same shirt I was in back then, in our last purely happy memory. Archie and me spent the rest of that day in bed talking about what was going on with their lives. But we both skirted around the fact that we were graduating in a year and didn’t bring up what that would potentially do to us.

 

But today I had to have that difficult conversation and knew I had to be strong for myself. I could not put it off till another unspecified date, because that was getting me nowhere.

 

I picked up her phone and went to my favorites and called Archie. The phone rang a couple times and my heart dropped when I thought it would go to voicemail.

 

 

* * *

  

** LA **

**Archie **

 

I couldn’t hear my friend James who was a foot in front of me, it was that loud in here. I was just supposed to go to this place to meet Warren, my manager, and see if I would fit in playing here. But here I am hours after still out.

 

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; I grabbed it and saw Veronica’s name and photo. Instinctively I smiled, “Hey man I got to take this, get us some more beers?” I didn’t wait for his response. Just started walking, trying to find some place quieter.

 

I wasn’t very successful but knew I didn’t want her to go to voicemail so I picked up, “Hey Ronnie, what’s up?”

 

I knew she could probably barely hear me, there was so much background noise.

 

“Hey Archie, I didn’t know you had a gig tonight. Can you talk?” She asked, there was something in her voice.

 

“Ugh. No I didn’t. I’m talking to the manager of this new place on Sunset.” I knew she wasn’t right, but this is not the best place to have a deep conversation.

 

After a brief pause Veronica answered, “Oh, if it’s not a good time….”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, some random girl came up to me and interrupted her, “Hey! Archie Andrews! I love your music!”

 

“Hey thanks.” I said, Warren said I could never be rude or not say hi to a fan. ‘Bad for my image.’ But I knew this was the worst timing.

 

After a brief moment Veronica spoke up again, “You know what, I’ll call you tomorrow. I’m actually really tired.” She spoke so quickly her words were a little jumbled.

 

“Okay Ronnie.” I heard the dial tone of her hanging up the phone. “I love you.” I said to myself wishing he could say it to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! You get a little taste of what's going on with Archie. Also I am a huge Fleetwood Mac fan and find all of their lyrics so beautiful...so for the purpose of this AU they do not exist (tear) but that is because someone else will be writing their beautiful songs!


	3. No More Broken Hearts...

** Jughead’s Apartment **

**Betty **

 

“Hey babe how was the rest of last night, sounded slightly serious or was Veronica being melodramatic?” Jughead asked me as I walking into his apartment.

 

I sat down on the couch and draped her my over her boyfriend’s and said, “It was fun but then sad.”

 

“Sad? What happened?” Jughead asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“I think Veronica is ready to finally let things die with Archie once and for all,” I said.

 

“Really?” Jughead said surprised. But not really, he also knew deep down that this was probably the best decision for both of them. We also didn’t really talk about it but knew they weren’t fully committed to each other, because they couldn’t be with how things were with them now.

 

I sighed then said, “Yea. When I left she was going to call him and talk about it. I asked if she wanted me to stay but she said she had to do this alone. There’s probably going to be crying involved and V hates crying in front of anyone. She loves to always put on the strong face.”

 

“Have you heard from her since?”Jughead asked. Sure Archie was his best friend but he and Veronica grew closer over the years out here in New York.

 

“No. I want to text her but she will reach out if and when she needs someone.” I said glancing at her phone. Hoping that maybe Veronica texted her. She didn’t.

 

Jughead signed, “Maybe this will be the conversation they need to really bring them back together.”

 

“Jughead Jones the hopeless romantic, who would’ve known.” I said nudging him. Then I continued, “I think knowing that we are all graduating is the last straw for her. I think she always thought that after graduation they would become a real couple again and by the looks of things that isn’t going to happen. She is a fantastic person and so many men would be happy to date her and treat her like she should. Her parents have never been happy that she’s still hanging onto Archie.”

 

“Yea I mean I guess after we graduate they technically would’ve been…something, together, or whatever they are… for like 5/6 years. Makes sense she would want something more serious.” Jughead reasoned.

 

“Yea every time I bring up life after graduation, she’s always hesitant to talk about anything. But enough about them I feel like I haven’t seen you all week” I said sitting down next to him and giving him a quick but loving kiss.

 

We sat there for a while and talked about what has been going on in our lives over the past week. Then watched a couple episodes of _Strange Things_ on Netflix for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

I checked the clock and it was a little past midnight, “I better get home I don’t want Ronnie to wake up alone tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yea, she’s gonna need you. And all of us and we will be here for her. And Archie too.” Jughead said I could tell by his face we was really concerned for his best friend as well.

 

“Thanks you’re the best, Juggie.” Betty leaned in and gave my boyfriend a sweet and soft kiss, then got off the couch and grabbed my bag.

 

Jughead smiled at her and said, “Night. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, and I’ll call you tomorrow.” I walked to the door and out of his apartment.

 

Once outside I saw a free taxi coming down the street so I waved it down. Once inside, I texted Veronica ‘ _Hey I’m on my way home. I love you.’_

 

I didn’t want to pry too much but wanted to give some reassurance. I mean I would physically see her in a little bit and would see for myself how things went with Archie.

 

* * *

 

** B & V’s Apartment **

**Veronica **

 

“UGHH,” I threw her phone across the couch. I knew this was an awful idea and I can’t believe I actually thought I would be able to do this over a phone.

 

I had accepted defeat, at least for tonight. All I needed tonight was to wallow in my self-pity and drink the rest of the bottle of wine. I got up from the couch and walked back into the kitchen and filled up wine glass. Right when I was about to put the cork on heard my phone ring.

 

It could be Archie calling back because that was what a good boyfriend should do, but Archie really wasn’t my boyfriend anymore so it probably wasn’t him. It could also be Betty checking in on her, I also knew that I really didn’t want to tell Betty I failed.

 

Grabbing the bottle of wine just incase, I went over to the couch where my phone was. I picked it up and didn’t see Archie or Betty’s name. I starred at the screen and just saw numbers I didn’t recognize.

 

“Hello,” I said somewhat apprehensively as I answered.

 

“Veronica, hey, it’s Nick. Really thought this was a long shot… you picking up on a Saturday night.” Nick’s voice still sounded smooth even over the phone.

 

I was legitimately surprised. I did not expect to hear from him so soon. “Hey, Nick. Sorry you were the last person I expected to be calling.”

 

“Sorry is this a bad time. I can call another time.”

 

I thought for a moment. Then spoke up, “No its okay, I could actually talk to someone like you right now.”

 

“Someone like me? Should I be offended?” He asked in a joking voice.

 

I smiled then said, “No of course not. I just mean someone who doesn’t know what’s going on in my life right now.”

 

“Well then, I’m glad I can be of service. So nothing about your life, so what to hear about the lovely conversation I had with my dad today?”

 

‘Sure anything that is not about my past 24 hours.” I said almost relieved. I didn’t want to go to bed right now, didn’t want to sit in her room alone crying. This seemed like a good option.

 

“Well we haven’t really talked a lot since I’ve been back. And right when I sit down, he’s asking me about taking on more at the company and something about this fundraiser that all of the sudden I am now in charge of. And honestly I don’t know if I want to become my dad and do this for the rest of my life.” Nick explained. I knew exactly what he was talking about. This was a situation very similar to my own.

 

“I completely understand. When I started my senior year at Columbia my parents, well actually my dad, sat me down and explained what my ‘role’ would be at Lodge Industries. And the whole time I nodded and smiled like he expected me too, but the entire time I kept thinking, I don’t know if that’s what I want to do and be the rest of my life.” It felt good talking to someone about this. I couldn’t really talk to Betty or any of my friends about this stuff, they just didn’t get it.

 

We kept talking for a little while longer while I drank a couple more wine glasses. When I was close to the end of the bottle, I really felt the events of her past couple days getting to me and knew I needed sleep. “Nick, I’m really tired. Had an eventful past couple of days. But I’m really glad you called. But I should probably go to sleep.”

 

“Yea no problem. But I had a good time talking to you tonight and I still want to get lunch sometime.” Nick said.

 

“Yea of course. And I’m really glad we ran into each other Nick.” I said which was the truth.

 

After a brief pause, Nick spoke up again. “Ronnie, whoever he is. He’s stupid for making you feel like this. Know that… Goodnight.”

  

There was true feeling in his voice but before I could say anything he hung up. It felt good talking to someone who didn’t know about the whole Archie situation. Even though my initial goal was to talk to Archie tonight, I was glad Nick called because it made her smile and feel happy.

 

I took off her make up and then got into bed. While lying in bed, my mind drifted to one person. The person I always would end up thinking about. Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is a short one...just some filler to get to what's coming next. Next chapter more from Archie and even Jughead!


	4. We're Better Off Apart

** Jughead’s Apartment **

**Jughead **

 

I woke up the next morning and sat in my bed thinking to myself about how weird the last 12 hours were. Betty and me started talking about Archie and Veronica but when she brought up graduation all I kept thinking about was our future together.

 

Their future, life after graduation, seemed so close but also so far away. Betty and me also hadn’t talked about it much. However, one thing I knew for certain was that Elizabeth Cooper was my future. No doubt about it. I thought we were going in separate paths, when she moved to New York after high school and I was still stuck in Riverdale. But after a year at a community college, I got into NYU, and our paths were aligned again. I knew then my next goal in life was to start slowly saving money to buy a wedding ring for Betty. I knew since we first got together that she was the love of my life.

 

But now, we were both going to be graduation college and I wanted us to be more serious, I mean we’ve been dating since our sophomore year of high school. People always joke that we are “married.” Why not take another step  moving in. It only seems like the most logical thing to do. Getting a place together, it just made sense we already spend a lot of our nights at my place, it was hard to go to Betty’s with Veronica around. But I don’t really know how Betty would feel about leaving her best friend, for these past few years her and Veronica always lived together and she was used to it and depended on that.

 

However, Veronica did not need help paying rent. Her and Betty lived together because they’re best friends, I’m pretty sure Veronica’s parents still front most of their rent. I mean they live in the Upper East Side. But Betty loves looking out for and caring for her friends. That was one of the things I loved most about her. But especially with things potentially going south with Veronica and Archie, I don’t know if Betty will want to leave Veronica all alone.

 

While deep in thought, just pondering life and all. My phone started to ring, I saw on the caller ID that it was Archie so right away I answered.

 

“Hey Juggie.” My best friend said over the phone in his usual cheerful voice.

 

“Hey Archie, what’s up?” I asked, somewhat annoyed because this was slightly his fault. But I was also curious, this did not sound like a guy who’s past 6 year complicated, hot and cold relationship had just ended.

 

“Noting much just thought I’d call and see how my best friend is doing. We haven’t really talked in a while.” Archie said very nonchalantly.

 

From this I knew Veronica’s conversation did not turned out as expected. “Did you speak to Veronica last night?” I asked not really trying to skirt around the topic.

 

“Ronnie? For a sec. I was at this place on Sunset, it was really loud and stuff. She said she’d call me today. Why?” Archie said obviously none the wiser.

 

"Hey buddy, do you mind if I call you back later I forgot I ugh, have to meet Betty.” I was trying to make up some excuse to call Betty right away.

 

“Yea no problem. Say hi to Betty for me.” I could tell Archie was a little confused but he never really questioned when I said we were hanging out. Again everyone knew that we were this perfect couple why not just live together to make it even more official.

 

* * *

 

** Archie’s Apartment **

**Archie  
**

 

After hanging up the phone with Jughead, I laid in my bed scrolling mindlessly through my phone. Looking at Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter seeing what I missed. I saw a post form Cheryl  her, Betty, Veronica, and Toni dancing at some bar. But there was someone else tagged, a guy ‘brianadams’

 

I paused for a second, didn’t know what to make of this picture but mostly this guy. Who was he? Cheryl’s caption read, ‘Fun times with some old and new friends.’

 

I reasoned to myself that this must be some guy that Cheryl picked up at the bar. Guys and girls are always hitting on Cheryl especially when she dresses to impress, which is always the case. I didn’t want to admit that there could be the possibly that this guy had hit on Veronica.

 

Figuring I didn’t leave off on the best foot with Veronica, I called her. The phone rang and rang…’ _You reached Veronica Lodge. You know what to do.’_  Voicemail. I decided to leave a message. “Hey Ronnie. It’s me, ugh you might still be asleep but call me. I miss you.”

 

I turned on the TV, football, and opened my laptop. I browsed some travel sites and was looking at flights to New York. I hadn’t seen Ronnie in almost a coupe months and the last week or so I wanted to surprise her but flights are just so expensive and it’s hard getting away with all I have going on with school and gigs.

 

My mind drifted to our last weekend together.

 

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

I always wrote my best songs during weekends like these. When it was just Veronica and me. The only thing I had to concentrate on was her. We were lying in my bed still undressed, enjoying our last few hours together before Veronica had to leave.

 

Veronica was lying on my chest with her fingers tracing over my chest. “Ronnie…” I started when Veronica cut me off.

 

“Shh…I want to stay in this moment for a little while longer.” Veronica said with her eyes closed.

 

“Ronnie you have to get to the airport in a couple hours, we should get up soon.” I kissed Veronica on the forehead.

 

“Archiekins, you’re telling me that you don’t want to stay in this bed with me for a little while longer.” Veronica lifted her head and started to kiss down Archie’s neck.

 

“Ronnie…you know there’s nothing more I’d rather do.” I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

 

“So a couple more minutes?” Ronnie asked but she was really more stating what was going to happen.

 

“Anything you say Ronnie.” I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

After a minute, I spoke up again. “Ronnie, what happens next year…” It was this huge weight hanging over both of us, but also something we never spoke about seriously, or ever really.

 

“Nothing we need to talk about now,” she paused then decided to change the subject. “So you’re really not going to show me the new song you’re working on?”

 

“It’s really raw and super unfinished but if you really want I’ll show you want I have so far.” Deep down I was glad we were postponing this conversation once again. Life after college was our least favorite subject these days for many reasons. But I grabbed my guitar that was leaning against his table.

 

“Of course I do, I love hearing the early versions of your songs. What’s this one about?” Veronica asked.

 

“Okay…well here I have some of what I think is the first verse.” I was plucking a few strings on my guitar trying to find the right tune.

 

_“I took my love, I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_‘Til the landslide brought it down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?”_

 

Veronica looked at me with love and awe in her eyes. I could feel her just stare at me until I was done then she spoke up, “That was beautiful Archie.”

 

“You really think so, Ronnie? I don’t really know where I want to take it yet…” I asked, I was always nervous about my early songs.

 

“No it’s amazing, I love it. And I love you.” She said then leaned in to give me a kiss.

 

After they broke apart I smiled, “Love you too, Ronnie.” Though I never answered her question of what the song was about, because like most of my songs, it was about her.

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

****

* * *

 

** B & V’s Apartment **

**Betty **

When I came home last night; the living room was empty except for an empty wine glass and an almost empty bottle of wine. I walked over to Veronica’s room and saw the light off and heard no noises, so I figured she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, I went to bed.

 

I woke up this morning and checked my phone it was just after 8:30am. I got out of bed and peaked in Veronica’s room, she was still sound asleep. I decided to go to the coffee shop around the corner and get us some coffee and pastries.

 

On my way back my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Jughead, not Veronica like I expected.

 

“Betty...are you with Veronica?” He sounded worried, which was not a good sign.

 

“I went to get us coffee, I’m heading back to the apartment now. Why?” I was officially worried what could’ve possibly happened since I left his place last night.

 

“Okay. Well I just got off the phone with Archie. He said Veronica called him last night but he was at a bar or club and that was it. They didn’t talk.” Jughead explained. I loved that Jughead and Veronica grew closer over the years, once they realized they had a lot in common. He was protective of her.

 

“Ugh that’s not good, it took all her courage yesterday to make that call and when she did, they couldn’t even talk.” I was at the entrance of the apartment building. “Jug, I’m about to go up to our apartment. But thanks for calling me and giving me a heads up. Call you later.”

 

“Love you Betty,” Jughead responded.

 

“Love you too, bye.” I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the 10th floor. Once I got I went to our door, not knowing if it was better if Veronica was awake or not, I unlocked the door and walked inside.

 

“Hey, V. You up?” With coffee and pastries in hand I walked toward Veornica’s room.

 

“Is that coffee I smell.” I heard Veronica’s quiet voice coming from underneath a pile of covers and pillows.

 

“So she’s alive.” I sat down on Veronica’s bed.

 

“Thanks B. This is just what I needed.” Veronica emerged from under the covers and grabbed the coffee I had in hand for her.

 

“So, how did it go last night?” I asked handing her the pastry, not wanting to give away that I already knew it didn’t go.

 

“Ugh it didn’t…I called and he was at a club or something and I heard in the background some girl saying something to the effect of ‘ _Oh my god! I love you Archie Andrews’! Make out with me!”_ Veronica said in her best high pitched valley girl voice. “I’m guessing there were and are plenty more where she came from. Girls who are willing, able, and likely throwing themselves at Archie. I knew doing this over the phone was a bad idea.” Veronica had a defeated look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry Ronnie. Maybe try calling him today. Maybe he already called you back when you were sleeping.” Betty grabbed Veronica’s phone that was on her nightstand.

 

Looking at the phone I saw something that made me happy and something that confused me. “Look at that, a missed call from Archie….But V you also have a text from Nick.”

 

“Ohh…give me that.” Veronica grabbed her phone from me. I was right Archie did call first thing this morning and left a voicemail. But she also did have a text from Nick from late last night that read ‘ _Lunch this week? Had a great time talking tonight.’_

 

“Why is Nick texting you? Did you talk to him last night?” I asked as Veronica kept looking down at her phone.

 

** Veornica **

 

“Ugh yeah. After my disastrous call with Archie, I got a call from a number I didn’t know and it was Nick and we talked for a little bit. Nothing major.” I explained.

 

“Well was he flirting as much as he was yesterday?” Betty said. I could tell she was curious about this guy who was trying to be in my life. But she didn’t know Nick like I did, he wasn’t this bad guy.

 

“No…we talked about stuff with our fathers for a little bit. But actually I don’t know. I never noticed guys flirting with me before. Since sophomore year of high school, I’ve only had eyes for Archie and never noticed any of that.” That was the truth. I wasn’t sure if Nick was flirting but talking to him last night made me feel happy.

 

“Well I don’t know what to tell you about flirting…I haven’t flirted with a guy who wasn’t Jughead since…well ever really. But call Archie back, I’ll be here for you.” Betty said then took another sip of coffee.

 

I also took a sip of my coffee then spoke, “Well maybe not right here, but the other room would be nice. Close but not too close.” Even though I loved Betty like a sister, I hate it when she sees me cry.

 

“Love you V and yell if you need me.” She pulled me in for a long hung.

 

“Love you…and I can do this cause I know you’re here for me.” I truly loved my best friend and could never imagine my life without her. Betty got off my bed and walked out of the room.

 

I picked up my phone and listened to Archie’s voicemail, “Hey Ronnie. It’s me, ugh you might still be asleep but call me. I miss you.”

 

After taking a deep breath I called him back. After a few rings he picked up, “Hey Archie.”

 

* * *

 

** Archie’s Apartment **

**Archie **

 

Still lying in my bed. I’m half watching football; half looking at flights that were way too expensive. I wanted to surprise Veronica and see her in person, but just didn’t know if it would be possible.

 

I heard his phone ring and my heart jumped when I saw Veronica’s name appear on the screen.

 

“Hey Archie.” I heard on the other line. Archie. No Archiekins, I knew this was something serious.

 

“Hey Ronnie, sorry I couldn’t talk last night.”

 

“No its okay I know you’re really busy with your music and school,” she said. I knew something was off with Veronica from her voice, she didn’t sound like herself.

 

“Is something wrong babe?” I was concerned, I hated when Ronnie sounded like this and I couldn’t be with her to cheer her up.

 

There was a brief pause then she spoke again. “Archie we need to talk, seriously.”

 

This is the moment I have been dreading, I knew deep down that Veronica and me were not in the best place but we both were pretending because neither of us we were willing to have this hard conversation.

 

“Ronnie…I know what you’re going to say but before you do… don’t because I love you and we can be better.” I knew since I first saw Veronica in Pop’s that she was it for me, and that was sealed with our first kiss at Cheryl’s, I knew I loved her and she would be the only one for me.

 

“But Archie… what’s ‘better.’ Are you really my boyfriend anymore? I hardly see you and we haven’t been talking as much as we used to.” It hurt to hear this, but deep down I knew there was some truth to her words. She continued, “You’re taking off with music and really doing amazing things in LA and I have my life here. Maybe its time we both move on.”

 

it was like a knife to the heart, “Ronnie, can’t we go on a little longer, until it’s the end of college. Maybe we can spend the summer together. Travel...just us.” I pleaded. I didn’t want to lose her.

 

Veronica sighed, “Archiekins, I love you. I have loved you since high school. And part of me will always love you. But maybe its time we let each other go. So we both can really live our lives.” I could tell from the cracks in her voice, she was crying.

 

“Ronnie, I can’t imagine my life without you.” I now had tears in his eyes.

 

“Well we can still be in each other’s lives. You still are one of my best friends.” I knew deep down that she didn’t want to be doing this but I also knew that she couldn’t be in the type of relationship we were in anymore.

 

“I will always love you too, you were my first love.” But what I didn’t say was that I still think she will be my only love.

 

“You were mine too Archiekins,” she sniffled then continued, “And who knows maybe one day we will find our way back to each other.” Hearing that there might be a silver of hope, was what we both needed, admitting that there was never going to be a chance for us was too much. But in this moment I think the idea of hope was a false promise.

 

We sat in silence for a little bit. Not knowing what to do or say. Finally I spoke up. “Goodbye Ronnie…I need to say it one last time. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Archie Andrews.” Veronica said then hung up the phone.

 

When I heard the dial tone, I let tears fall. I knew this was best for us but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel like a ton of bricks crushing my heart. She was right we hadn’t been a real couple in years. Didn’t do any of the normal long distance relationship things. Holding on to her was not good for either of us, but it was what I wanted to more than anything.

* * *

** Veronica’s Apartment **

**Veronica **

 

“I love you too Archie Andrews.” I hung up the phone because I couldn’t say ‘Goodbye.’ That was too final.

 

“Betty,” I yelled and I could hear my voice crack.

 

Betty was inside my room in a second. “V, how’d it go?”

 

I couldn’t form any words, just tears. Betty gave me a hug, something I desperately needed. I held on for a couple seconds before I spoke up, “Hard…really hard but I needed to do it. These next few days will be tough but I think that maybe in time Archie and me can be friends again. I don’t want him out of my life forever.”

 

“I think so, I don’t want to lose the four of us. We were all friends before we all started dating. It will naturally work out again.” I knew Betty desperately hoped this would be the case.

 

“I do have to admit, some part of me very deep down thought that he would fight for us. Say ‘Move in with me, build a life with me in LA’ or…‘I’ll come to New York’ but he didn’t. And that’s okay. Because honestly I have lived my life with Archie Andrews as my heart for so long that I don’t really know who I am without him.” I couldn’t look at Betty when I said this. I just gazed off in the distance.

 

“Maybe you two do need some time without one another.” Betty said. I knew that deep down she hoped this was the case.

 

“Maybe…” I thought back to high school when Betty and me would joke about her and Jughead and Archie and me getting married and how we would live next door to each other, and our children would grow up best friends. But those where the thoughts of young girls dreaming of what they imagined their perfect lives to be. But in this moment I couldn’t see that.

 

“Well I need to take my mind off this…can we have a lazy day. Just watch something on Netflix and order a lot of junk food from Postmates.” I really couldn’t talk about it anymore.

 

“Of course V anything you want.” Betty got up from my bed and I got out from under the covers. Ready to try and join the real world once again, without Archie Andrews. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one and a tough one. This will be a slow burn, but a true Varchie love story. Also, I do not own anything from Riverdale or Fleetwood Mac. Hope you all are enjoying this story!


	5. Till the Landslide...

** One Week Later – Thursday  **

** B & V’s Apartment **

**Betty **

 

“Hey V, where you off to?” I'm in the living room just sitting on the couch, Veronica had been in her room for a long time getting ready.

 

Veronica walked out of her room with her purse in one hand and her shoes in another. “I’m going to lunch with Nick.”

 

Nick. Well if I am being honest with myself I am glad she’s getting back to the real world. She’s been pretty much hold up in her room for a week. But I still didn’t have the best feeling about the mysterious Nick St. Clair. Sure Veronica said he was like a brother to her, but from the way he looked at her that day in the coffee shop I knew there was something more. At least on his end.

 

“So do I look okay?” Veronica asked while slipping on her heels.

  
“You look amazing V, like always.” Veronica always looked amazing, but without fail she would still always ask me how she looked before going out. “So where are you guys going?”

 

“This restaurant by the Flatiron. It’s just a casual lunch, nothing special. But I’m seriously late, I have to go.” Veronica’s face did say that was the case, that she really didn’t see this as a date. But who knows if that will change after.

 

“Okay well have fun and I’ll see you tonight right? Cheryl has some new restaurant she wants us to check out.” I was really hoping she wouldn’t ditch, I don’t think I could keep up with Cheryl and Toni all by myself.

 

“Yes of course! I’ll be home before anyway, I’ll need to change.” Veronica was practically out the door.

 

“Bye!” I yelled after her.

 

* * *

 

** Restaurant **

**Veronica **

 

I got out of my car and saw Nick standing outside. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

 

“Its okay. I remember when we were young you were always fashionably late, didn’t think you changed that much.” Nick was always so good with coming up with the perfect comeback.

 

Me flashed me his trademark smile, a smile that made me feel warm inside, which I was not expecting. “Well…I am here now. Ready to eat?” I asked and walked past him and into the restaurant.

 

He went up to the hostess, “Reservation for two, St. Clair.”

 

She looked up, smiled, then responded, “Yes of course Mr. St. Clair right this way.” She grabbed two menus and a drink list.

 

Once we sat down, we instantly clicked like we used to. Even though we haven’t seen each other in years, we fell back into how we used to be. Our conversation just flowed, it was so natural. We talked more about our families and how we were so naïve when we were little, thinking we could be anything we wanted to be; when in reality we have no choice. We talked about school – why I decided to come back to New York and why he decided to go away for college.

 

Betty and Archie never knew me in New York, they some heard stories but they never knew me then. Coming to Riverdale made me who I am today, a better person. I know now that I needed to be away from my old lifestyle for a bit. For Nick it was the same, he’s not the guy I knew in high school. In just the few times I’ve been with him recently, he’s different. It was just so nice talking to someone who was living the same complicated life I was and who I could vent to without sounding insane.

 

Once we finished and the servers took away our plates, and I waited but no bill came.

 

“You ready?” Nick asked.

 

“Yea…no bill?” I was worried about the check thing. I haven’t been to a meal like this with just one guy, who wasn’t Archie, in a long time. Does he pay? - Being a gentleman but it not being a date. Do we split? - Or does that make it weird.

 

“Oh no. My dad has a running account here. I say ‘St. Clair’ and he’s basically paying for it.” He said, like it was nothing.

 

“Well then thank your dad for me.” I mean this would never be the case back in Riverdale. But with my old New York crowd, it was completely normal.

 

“Oh don’t worry when I tell him I had lunch with Veronica Lodge that will be thanks enough. You were always his favorite Lodge.” He said and stood up from his chair.

 

“Well aren’t I everyone’s favorites Lodge?” I smiled and stood up from my chair and grabbed my bag.

 

We walked out of the restaurant and once back outside, “So where you off to?” Nick said while a black Audi pulled up to meet him.

 

“Back to my apartment, me and some of my girlfriends are going out tonight. What about you?” I said nodding to the car.

 

“Back to my dad’s office, I have to attend this 'important' meeting about an event were having in a couple months. And now he’s babysitting me with a car to make sure I don’t miss this one.” Nick said.

 

“Got to love our overbearing fathers.” It was so nice having someone in my life who got this part of me again.

 

“You’re uptown right? Want a ride, I’m sure if I’m a little late because I was with Veronica Lodge my dad would be okay.” He gestured to the car.

 

My instinct was to say no, but my mouth wasn’t on the same page. “Yeah actually, I’ve been running up quite the Uber tab on my dads card. Change is always nice.” I walked passed him and got into the car.

 

Nick got in the car behind me. “Of course, Veronica Lodge would never be seen in a yellow cab.” Nick said once inside.

 

I gave the driver my address then we started driving.

 

* * *

 

 

** B & V’s Apartment **

**Betty **

 

After Jughead left, I was sitting on the couch contemplating what just happened and what he asked when Veronica walked in. “Betty I’m home,” she said in a singsong voice.

 

This snapped me out of my daze. “Hey how was lunch with Nick?” I asked, very curious about her answer.

 

“It was really nice actually. We talked a lot, catching up from the last few years. But it’s nice to have someone who knows what I’m going through you know.” Veronica said with a small smile. I gave her a curious look; I wasn’t exactly sure what she was talking about. I thought we talked about everything.

 

Veronica noticed and sat down on the couch with me, “Not that you’re being replaced as my best friend B, but I don’t know sometimes I feel like I cant talk to you guys about stuff with my parents and the company.”

 

This was true I didn’t know what it was like to have your life planned out for you by someone else. And we didn’t really talk much about her going to work for Lodge. “Well I’m glad that you two connected again.”

 

Now it was my turn to change the subject, I needed to talk about what just happened. “So V, Jughead mentioned something and I need your opinion. He asked if we could get a place together after graduation? I mean my mind is going a mile a minute…I don’t want to leave you all alone but”

 

“Betty!” Veronica interrupted, “Of course you guys should move in together, I mean you guys are basically already married and I’ll be fine on my own. It’s not like we are never going to see each other. You’re my best friend and just because you move in with your boyfriend who loves and adores you isn’t going to change that.”

 

This is what I needed to hear. I knew this is what I wanted to do, but needed this little assurance and push from my best friend. I let a big, dopy smile come across my face. It finally hit me, this was going to happen, I just need to actually tell Jughead.

 

Veronica noticed my expression, “So…I’m predicting that he proposes within one year. Could you imagine Jughead Jones in a jewelry shop? He’s going to be so lost.” She let out a small laugh.

 

“That’d be something wouldn’t it.” Even the thought of Jughead proposing gave me butterflies. I knew since high school that I wanted to be with Jughead forever, but the thought of that actually becoming a reality was crazy.

 

I sat there just think about what my future could hold with Jughead when Veronica spoke up again, “Earth to Betty. Done with your day dreaming?”

 

“Yeah yeah, so what new restaurant is Cheryl dragging us to tomorrow?” I said, changing the subject.

 

“I don’t know, she has this whole weekend planned for us girls. I think tonight is supposed to be ‘tame’ at just a restaurant, but it is never just dinner. But I also vaguely remember her saying something about a bar for Saturday that apparently has karaoke. You know how Cheryl is...she’s has to conquer all of New York.” Veronica said getting up from the couch.

 

“Yea pretty much sounds like Cheryl, new places equals new potential people who can fall in love with her. Also she’ll take any chance she can to sing.” I said thinking back to Cheryl back in high school HBIC for the River Vixens and sometimes additional member of the Pussycats.

 

“Very true… let me just change.” Veronica said as she stood up and walked toward her room.

 

“So you’ll be out in 5 right?” I joked. I also needed to get ready but that will take me actually 10 minutes.

 

Veronica laughed, “Sure.” She said sarcastically. When is Veronica Lodge ever ready in 5 minutes?

 

* * *

 

 

** The Next Day – Friday **

** Archie’s Apartment **

**Archie **

 

‘ _Two Heirs, One New Dynasty?’_

 

That was the name of the article on some gossip site. And every bone in my body didn’t want to read it, but I had to.

 

‘ _Veronica Lodge, Heir to Lodge Industries, and Nick St. Clair, Heir to the St. Clair Foundation, were seen eating lunch and getting cozy in conversation.’_

 

The article went one about how perfect the two would make as a couple and how their parents have been close friends and business partners. There were also pictures of them inside a restaurant and then outside getting in the same car.

 

I saw a particular smile on her face, a smile that previously had only been for me. But this time she was looking at someone else. Someone who in that moment was giving her what she deserved, something I hadn’t done in ages. In this moment, I knew I was had been taking what I had with Veronica for granted. I didn’t want to lose her and seeing her with someone else, while it was a punch in the gut was the wake up call I needed.

 

“Ughh!” I slammed my laptop shut. I didn’t want to read anymore or see any more photos.

 

After sulking for a couple minutes I decided to call Jughead, he must know some more so I don’t let myself think the worst.

 

I dialed my best friends and waited a couple seconds for him to answer. As soon as he did I jumped in, “Hey Jug, I need to ask you about…”

 

“Veronica and this new guy right?” Jughead responded before I could finish my own sentence.

 

“Yea I saw this online article…and who is this guy. The name sounds familiar.” I said, before calling him I stared at the screen for 5 minutes trying to place the name but for the life of me, I couldn’t place it.

 

“I mean I barely talked to Betty about him, I was with her yesterday afternoon and she said Veronica was at lunch with an old friend from before she came to Riverdale.” I could tell from his voice, that this wasn’t the full truth.

 

That was it, Veronica told me about him. He was one of her best friends growing up mostly because of their parents. But I also think they in her words ‘dated for a couple months.’

 

It finally hit me. “Jug I should’ve fought for her. She was right that we couldn’t go on how we were. This last week has been hell, but I thought it was what’s right. But I should’ve stepped up and done more. Just seeing her with another guy even if he’s a friend is like a knife to the heart.”

 

“Finally!” Jughead yelled.

 

I opened my computer and pulled up a travel website. “Jug, I’m coming to New York. I’m going to fight for Ronnie.”

 

“Well I’m glad you’re finally realizing this Archie. Took you long enough.” Jughead said.

 

After a minute of silence, Jughead spoke up. “Archie you there?”

 

“Yea sorry I’m trying to find the cheapest flight this last minute.” Flights were so expensive but it was worth it if I can get Ronnie back.

 

After I finally found one, “Okay I just booked my flight. I leave late tonight and have a couple layovers but I’ll be there around 4pm. And then I’ll head over to your place, that okay?” I figured I’d stay with Jughead until I fixed things with Ronnie then we’ll take it form there.

 

“Yea no problem. Now go and pack and I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye buddy.” Jughead said.

 

“Bye Juggie.” I said then hung up the phone.

 

I sat on my couch for a few seconds just smiling to myself. I’m so happy that in 24 hours I could be holding Ronnie in my arms and everything would be perfect. I just hope I’m not too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Jughead’s Apartment **

**Jughead **

 

“Honey I’m home.” Betty said in a sing-song voice. I couldn’t tell if she was joking, or being semi-serious. We hadn’t talked about the whole ‘me mentioning moving in thing.’ It had only been a day but it was the longest day of my life.

 

“Hey,” I said in a very unsure voice.

 

She walked over and sat down next to me. Starred at me for a second, gave me a kiss, then juts said “Yes.”

 

“'Yes' as in…” I didn’t even want to say it in case I was reading this wrong.

 

“I will move in with you!” She said with the most beautiful smile on her face.

 

I hands gabbed her face and I pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

 

After what felt like too soon she pulled away and said, “But I’m not living here.” The smile disappeared from my face and was replaced by a confused look.

 

Her hands traveled until they were resting on the back on my neck, “We’ll find a new place and make it ours.” 'Ours.' Such a simple word but it sounded completely different in the moment.

 

“Perfect, when can we start looking.” I said in between kisses, I started on her neck and was working my way up to meet her lips.

 

But then it was then my turn to pull away and she now had a confused look on her face, “As much as I hated to ruin this moment, trust me I really do…Guess who’s coming to New York?” I finally got back to what I needed to talk to her about, I knew I couldn’t postpone this because Archie was going to get on a plane in a few hours.

 

“Wait what?” Betty said, very confused.

 

“A certain red head who finally got some sense knocked into him.” I said with a sly smile. Like if I was the person who made this happen, when all I really did was pick up the phone.

 

“Wait are you serious, Archie is coming here? To New York? Like right now?” Betty was starting to jump up and down on the couch.

 

“Yea he will be here tomorrow. His flight lands at 4pm.” Us moving in suddenly became small news, but I totally understood – these were our best friends who were finally getting their change at a happy ending. I had already have mine, they should get the same shot.

 

“Ahh, this is perfect! They will fix things and be Archie and Veronica again.” Betty couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Yea, he saw some pictures of her and that Nick guy and that truly lit a fire in him. He’s ready to fight.”

 

“You don’t know how good that is to hear. Okay so tomorrow Veronica has dinner with her parents then we are suppose to go to this new bar with Cheryl…but I have the cutest idea ever. The place apparently has karaoke, it would be so romantic if he supposed her on stage on sang to her.”

 

Betty Cooper was always the hopeless romantic but I had to admit that was a pretty good idea. “Okay, Nora Ephron. I’ll let him know your master plan when he gets here. And see if he’s up to it.”

 

“I love this covert mission of ours.” Betty said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some big news for Bughead! This chapter is a lot of set up for some big events coming next chapter. Archie in New York? How will things go with Ronnie? Stay tuned everyone and I hope you are liking this story!


	6. Brought Me Down

** Saturday – New York  **

** Archie  **

 

“Hey Juggie, I’m off the plane. And I’m about to get a cab. Do you know where she is?” I was still very nervous about just showing up here.

 

“She’s at her apartment right now. But Betty, who is very excited I might add, said she has dinner with her parents then they are going to this bar. Also Betty has a plan for you, I’ll fill you in on the details when you get here.” Jughead explained over the phone.

 

“Okay well if it’s Betty’s plan then it must be pretty epic. I’ll come straight to your place then we can take it from there.” I said as I finally hailed a cab.

 

During the long cab ride into the city all I could think about was what I was going to say to Ronnie. Should I show up at dinner? Her dad has never liked me so I don’t know if that’s the best course of action. Should I wait for her at her apartment? Betty could stay at Jughead’s so we could talk and really figure things out. But all of this is contingent on her being willing to hear me out.

 

When I finally got to Jughead’s apartment I paid the cab fair and got my stuff and headed inside and went up to his floor. I knocked on his door, it took him no time to open the door and I immediately gave him a big hug.

 

We broke apart and he said, “It’s good to see you.”

 

I walked inside, put my stuff down, and then sat on the couch. “So I can’t wait to hear this epic plan of Betty’s.” I was excited but also very nervous about all of this.

 

“I’m pretty sure she thinks she’s a rom-com writer. So this new bar they are going to has karaoke and Betty wants you to just show up on stage and sing to Veronica…cue big romantic embrace.” Jughead explained.

 

“Wow only Betty Cooper would come up with an idea like that. But its perfect, I think she’ll love it.” I was really excited. This had to work, it would probably be the most romantic thing I’ve ever done for her.

 

“So what are you going to sing?” Jughead asked.

 

“I have no idea, it has to be the perfect song. Should I sing a cover of some love song? Or should I sing one of my old songs about her, or is that too sappy? Jug help me here.” I needed him to tell me what’s best; I didn’t want to over do it.

 

“In the wise words of someone really sappy, follow your heart Archie Andrews.” Jughead said. And that was what I needed to hear.

 

“Okay well what time should I go over there?” I asked I needed to know how long I had to pick the perfect song and rehearse.

 

“Not 100% sure. Betty said she would text me when they are heading over. But Archie it’s only like 6, it’s not going to be until later.” Jughead said.

 

“Yea I guess I’m a little too eager.” I said and nervous but I didn’t want to say that out loud.

 

* * *

 

** Restaurant  **

** Veronica **

 

We were finishing up our entrées, and I can’t believe I got through a whole dinner with my parents and it was actually not horrible – very civil and actually pretty nice.

 

“So mija, I heard from Carol St. Clair that you and Nicholas had lunch last week.” She said it not as a question, just kind of demanding to know more.

 

“Yeah, I was shopping on SoHo with Betty a couple weeks ago and ran into him, we exchanged numbers, then got lunch. Just catching up with an old friend.” I took a rather large sip of my wine. I never told my parents what was going on with Archie for the past year or so, just knowing that they disapprove of out ‘relationship.’ And they didn’t know that we ended things, but by the look my parents gave each other they knew more than they were letting on.

 

“You finally give up on Archie Andrews, I’m glad. That boy was a waste of your time.” My dad said then taking a final bite of his steak. I don’t even know how they knew we officially ended things, but they always found out pretty much everything in my life.

 

“You always deserved better Veronica.” My mom said reaching for my hand, which was resting on the table. I wanted to pull away but knew I couldn’t. The she continued, “And who knows maybe Nicholas can be that, they are such a nice, good family.”

 

My dad chimed in again, “Hermione, remember when Veronica and Nick were maybe seven or eight and got ‘married’ at their old house.”

 

Of course my parents have their own agenda, when I moved back to New York for college my parents lined up ‘suitors’ for me. But freshmen year Archie and me were really strong and visiting each other a lot that I didn’t take it serious. But now that I guess I am actually single, I just know that this will start up again. And maybe opening up to the possibility that Nick was actually flirting with me, like Betty said, it’s not the worst thing. He’s not a random stranger; he’s my oldest friend. But I just don’t really think I’m at all ready to start dating anyone.

 

“It was just two old friends catching up.” Not even acknowledging what they said about Archie as too not jump into that topic any further.

 

“Well, we are happy for you Veronica. With graduation approaching and all these new opportunities coming up, your future is looking quite bright.” My dad said, and it felt like a knife to the heart. As if my future wasn’t ‘bright’ when I was with Archie.

 

“Whatever you say Daddy.” I didn’t want to argue too much, we were really having a good night prior to this and I didn’t want to ruin my night anymore by fighting about this. I looked at my phone, it was almost 9:20pm and I, thankfully, had a text from Betty ‘ _Cheryl wants to meet at that karaoke bar at 10pm. I think it’s going to be a long night.’_

“This was a lovely dinner, but I have to go meet Betty, Cheryl, and Toni. Girls night plans and all.” I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag. My parents also stood up to very cordially say goodbye to me. then I left as quickly as I could, I really needed an escape for the night.

 

* * *

 

** Bar  **

** Betty  **

 

It was just after 10pm, Cheryl was right we were getting to the bar at 10pm sharp. I never could understand Cheryl; she was either fashionably later or very punctual and never gave us a good warning which one she was going to be.

 

I got a text from Veronica, ‘ _Dinner turned AWFUL! Please have a strong vodka soda with a splash of cran waiting for me. I’ll be there in about 10!’_

 

I immediately texted Jughead, _‘V’s meeting us here in probably like 10-15. Text me when you’re here and I’ll meet you near the entrance.’_

 

“Ronnie just texted me, she needs a drink ready and waiting.” I stood up and grabbed my purse, “Anyone need another drink from the bar?”

 

“I want some shots so I’ll come with you!” Cheryl said standing up.

 

By the time we managed to get to the bar, ordered (which would’ve taken a lot longer if it was just me), got our drinks, and got back to our table fifteen minutes had probably gone by.

 

But as if like magic right when we sat down, Veronica sat down just a few seconds after me, “Betty you’re the best!” She said taking the drink that was obviously for her.

 

“I’m guessing dinner with your parents didn’t go well.” Cheryl said handing Veronica a shot.

 

“When does it ever,” she said then raised her glass to match Cheryl’s and the two took their shots. Veronica taking shots, she was ready to get drunk tonight. I just hope that Archie can get here soon. So she’s at most slightly buzzed when they talk.

 

“Well I bet me, gracing you all with my glorious singing will cheer you up.” Cheryl said standing up, “What girl-anthem should I sing?” she walked away before any of us could even respond.

 

Within a couple of minutes, Cheryl was walking on stage. When Cheryl said ‘karaoke bar’ I was not expecting this place – you sang on an actual stage with a real band, if you could actually sing it was a full on gig. This would all work out for Archie, if only he could get here in time. I looked at my phone and saw Jughead’s response to my earlier text, ‘ _Archie was taking forever. We are finally leaving.’_

 

“Hello everyone. My name is Cheryl Bombshell and let’s do this!” Cheryl looked so in her element, so confident in herself like always.

 

She started singing “Stronger” by Britney Spears and was truly amazing. Veronica, Toni, and me just sat there cheering her on for her entire song. When she was done we gave he a standing ovation and the rest of the crowd gave her tons of applause as well.

 

After reveling in all the applause she walked back tour table and sat down, “And that’s how it’s don’t ladies! Who’s next?”

 

 

** Veronica **

 

Cheryl turned to me, “Veronica!” She said in a sing-song voice. “It’s your turn!”

 

“What no! I am not a Pussycat. You do not want to hear me sing and I am not going up on that stage.” I never sang in front of people, I would occasionally with Archie. But I never thought I was good and I was self-conscious about it.

 

“Come on VLo, it’s your turn to dazzle everyone in here.” Toni said, probably glad Cheryl wasn’t offering her up to sing.

 

During Cheryl’s knockout performance I almost finished the drink Betty got for me. And that mixed with the shot and the wine I had at dinner was making me a whole lot braver, “Fine!” I took the last sip on my drink then stood up, “But I will no way be on your level Cheryl Bombshell.”

 

I walked over to the side of the stage to where a woman with a clipboard was standing, most likely the stage manager. Someone was already on stage singing some rock song I wasn’t too familiar with so at least I have a moment to breath and think about what the hell I was going to sing. “Hey the red head that was just up there, she’s one of my best friends and is sending me over to sing now.”

 

“You don’t look too excited, but that’s usually the case with half the people who sing. But just having the guts to get up there, don't over think it. Own it.” She said. “My name’s Lexi and any ideas about what you want to sing?”

 

“Hey, I’m Ronnie. And I love a good 80s power anthem…how about 'Call Me' by Blondie?” I said with a little more confidence about actually doing this.

 

“Good choice. After this guy the bands taking a quick five then you’re up.” She said and if right on cue the guy finished right at her last word.

 

This was probably going to a long five minutes, but before I knew it the band was coming over to where we were.

 

“Hey guys this is Ronnie, she’s up next. Make it an actual 5 will ya.” Lexi said before leaving to go talk with some other people.

 

“What are you singing? You look like you got some edge.” The lead guitarist asked me.

 

“No for sure a pop princess.” The drummer chimed in.

 

“I was thinking ‘Call Me’ by Blondie.” I said looking around.

 

"Nice choice, told you edge," The guitarist said. "We always like to do a shot everyone once and a while before going on, want to join?"

 

 I'm pretty sure they could still tell I was slightly worried and thought this would calm my many nerves and I think they are right, "Yes I think I need some liquid courage."

 

We all took a shot of tequila and chilled for a few minutes. “Actually…Can I use that?” I said nodding to a free acoustic guitar in the corner.

 

“You play?” Julian, the guitarist asked me, sounding somewhat shocked. I was shocked myself, in a million years I would never imagine me offering myself up to sing and play guitar in front of a room full of strangers. Archie taught me a few chords and now and then.

 

Lexi popped out of nowhere, “Come on boys, Ronnie. You’re up!”

 

“I have an original song,” I definitely knew this was the drinks talking. “I can do it with just me and the guitar…But if you’re feeling it and want to join in, go for it.”

 

“Okay, we will follow your lead.” Brandon, the drummer spoke up, they all looked pretty shocked about my confidence. I couldn’t believe it myself.

 

“All right boys, lets do this.” I grabbed the guitar and walked on stage.

 

 

** Archie **

 

We walked into the bar, “So where are they?” I was looking around, but it was a crowded New York bar so I wasn’t having much luck.

 

Jughead looked at his phone. “Ugh, Betty said she’d meet us near the entrance.”

 

And if right on cue, Betty Cooper appeared. “Archie! I can’t believe you are here!” She gave me a big hug. “So did Jughead tell you my plan?”

 

“Yea he did…and I’m going to do it.” I said. I finally picked the perfect song.

 

“Amazing! But you might need to wait because…” She was cut off by a familiar voice.

 

“Hello everybody” It was Cheryl, and we all turned to look at the stage. “Give it up for Veronica Lodge!” She said before getting off the stage and walking toward where Toni was sitting.

 

Veronica singing in public? She never did that? It took me forever to get her to sing in front of me. I mean I loved her voice, she had a beautiful voice. But she said would never sing in public.

 

“Hi everyone, I normally don’t do this…like every. But I’ve had an eventful night and a couple drinks.” She said looking out into the crowd. She also had a guitar in hand, which puzzled me.

 

“Go V!” Cheryl yelled from where they were sitting.

 

“So this is an original song I’ve been tinkering with. Okay so here goes nothing.” She said then then started to play some cords on the guitar that sounded familiar.

 

_I took my love, I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

 

When she started out it was just her and the guitar, but as she sang the band slowly started to play, following her lead. I just stood there in complete shock; this was the verse I showed her on our last weekend together. The one I was writing about her. I never finished it, but she remembered.

 

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Hmmm_

She just kept singing, and playing the guitar. Not making eye contact with anyone really, just too into what she was doing.

 

_Well, I’ve been afraid of changing_

_Cause I’ve built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Even children get older_

_And I’m getting older too_

She went into an instrumental and a wave of emotions rushed over me all at once. I couldn’t believe how beautiful she was in this moment and in her element she looks. She still remembered how to play guitar, I would teach her a little bit sometimes when we had our weekends together but I didn’t think she knew this much. I went back into a trance when she started singing again.

 

_Well I’ve been afraid of changing_

_Cause I’ve built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Even children get older_

_And I’m getting older too_

_Oh I’m getting older too_

 

She looked up, for really the first time. I knew from experience that because of the lights she couldn’t really see anyone, especially me in the back. But the way the lights were hitting her she looked radiant.

 

_Take my love, take it down_

_Oh, I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And if you see my reflection in a snow covered hill_

_Well the landslide will bring you down_

_And if you see my reflection in a snow covered hill_

_Well the landslide will bring you down_

_Oh, the landslide will bring you down_

 

When she finished I just stood there stunned and speechless. I can believe it, I wrote that first verse for her…and she finished it. I never did, always blamed being busy but I could never find the right words to express my feeling. But her song, it was amazing…she is amazing.

 

But then it hit me. I think she wrote that song about me. And then the lyrics were playing over and over in my head. ‘ _Well I’ve been afraid of changing. Cause I’ve built my life around you… Take my love, take it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around.’_

 

I think I might be too late.

 

 

** Veronica **

 

_“Well the landslide will bring you down_

_Ohhh the landslide will bring you down”_

 

I finished, and there was applause. And some very loud screaming from Cheryl and Toni.

 

I cannot believe I just did that. I just sang a song in front of a room full of people. I never sing for anyone…except Archie. And there it was. Archie.

 

Our last weekend together he sang that beautiful verse for me and on my flight back to New York I started working on the song, but never told him. I had never written a song before but the words just came to me and the next thing I knew, I wrote this one. But I have been tinkering with it on and off since then, I never thought it was perfect. The guitar chords were harder for me. Archie taught me some, and YouTube was a big help, so was the guitar Archie left at my place from when he used to visit a lot my first year. But I finally finished it last week.

 

I saw Cheryl, Toni, and Betty rushing up to meet me once I got off stage. They all gave me a group hug.

 

“V, that was amazing!” Cheryl said.

 

“I didn’t know you sang, let along played the guitar.” Toni said.

 

“That was truly amazing Ronnie.” Betty said.

 

“Aww, thanks guys. I honestly can’t believe I just did that. I was just going to sing ‘Call Me.’ But when I was walking up there I thought ‘When will I ever be able to do this again.’ And just went for it.” I was still a little loss for words about the whole situation.

 

“That was great Veronica.” A familiar voice came from behind us.

 

“Jughead what are you doing here?” I asked slightly confused because I was not expecting to see him, this was supposed to be our girl’s night.

 

“Ughh…” He began to talk.

 

“I told him to come,” Betty cut in. “We were having so much fun I needed to see Jughead sing.”

 

“Yea I would pay a lot of money to see him sing ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’” Cheryl said.

 

“Betty can I talk to you for a sec?” He asked.

 

“Yea. Girls go get some more drinks and I’ll meet you at our table.” Betty said in a slightly conferenced voice.

 

When we were walking to the table I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I think it was just my imagination.

 

 

** Jughead  **

 

“Where the hell is he?” Betty asked almost worried.

 

“Well after you ditched us when Veronica started singing. We stood in the back for the whole song, when she was done and I started walking toward you guys and when I turned around he was gone. I figured that he got cold feet after seeing her sing. But I honestly don’t know where he would’ve gone.” Or why he was freaked all of the sudden, he was so sure just minutes ago.

 

“Well let’s go find him, he can’t have gone far.” Betty had a hint of worry in her voice that I aslo shared.

 

Betty and me walked around the bar for a little bit but didn’t see Archie anywhere. “Let’s go outside and look. That’s the only other place I think he could’ve gone.”

 

* * *

  

** Outside the Bar **

** Archie  **

 

Before I knew it, I was outside the bar. I think inherently my body said ‘Get the hell out of there.’ And I was just gone. How could I face Ronnie now after that?

 

I was pacing, I always did this when I didn’t know what to do next. And mumbling to myself, “She finished…when did she…how…I can’t…what.” That’s when I saw Betty and Jughead come outside.

 

“Archie, what the hell?” Betty yelled and punched me, a little too hard for my liking. But I kind of deserved it.

 

“Yea man where did you go, I turned around and you were MIA.” Jughead added in.

 

“I cant go in there now, did you hear that? ‘ _Well I’ve been afraid of changing…Cause I’ve built my life around you.’_ She…we both need to…” I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.

 

“Archie?” A familiar voice we all knew came out of nowhere. It was Ronnie.

 

“Ronnie.” I said with a sigh, it was so good to actually see her standing a few feet in front of me after all this time. While her song was a punch to the gut, seeing her on that stage made me love her even more.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. Then she turned to Betty and Jughead who didn’t seem surprised to see me, “What is he doing here guys?”

 

“He came to surprise you,” Betty said a little apprehensive. Their amazing plan was not working out.

 

“Surprise…” Jughead said in a very flat voice. Not knowing what to do or say next.

 

Veronica took a step closer to where I was standing and I still didn’t know what I could possibly say to her. I finally said something, “I have to go.” And next thing I knew I was waking as fast as I could down the street. Leaving a pissed off Betty and Jughead as well as a stunned Ronnie behind me.

 

I just kept walking in a city I didn’t know too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happened in this chapter and I hope you all are liking this story! The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of what just happened between Archie and Veronica. It will be slightly shorter but will hopefully be posted by the end of the week!! Also, disclaimer - I own nothing from Fleetwood Mac (aka "Landslide" one of my absolute favorite songs) and nothing from Riverdale.


	7. Dreams of Loneliness

 

** Outside the Bar **

** Veronica  **

 

“Start talking now!” I was full of mixed emotions. Confused but slightly happy that Archie was here in New York but mostly pissed off that he just left without saying anything.

 

“We had a plan,” Jughead started to explain.

 

“It was a really good plan. He was going to surprise you on stage and it was going to be so romantic,” Betty finished Jughead’s short explanation.

 

“He came all the way here?” I was at a loss for words. Archie came to New York, for me. Was he going to fight for us? Was he ready to be more than we were?

 

“Yeah. He finally got some sense knocked into him,” Jughead said while frantically texting, most likely Archie.

 

“So why did he leave?” I was still truly confused. He came all the way here to see me, then just left. What would cause him to do that?

 

“I don’t know we were inside for your song, then next thing I knew I couldn’t find him. And then we found him pacing out here.” Jughead explained.

 

That was it, the song. His song. I let out a big sigh. “It’s the song.” I said with a big exhale, “The last time I was in LA with Archie he sang me part of the first verse, and I finished it. But I never told him.”

 

Betty and Jughead didn’t know what to say. We all just stood there in silence for a minute.

 

“He couldn’t have gone far. He really only can go to places he knows...which is basically our place and Jughead’s. Right?” I said looking at Betty. I needed to find Archie, I needed to talk to him.

 

“Yea, Jug you go back to your place and me and V will go to ours.” Betty said.

 

“No you go with Jughead, his place is further so if he’s not at our place I’ll meet you guys there.” By the slim change he was at my apartment I wanted to talk to him alone.

  

* * *

 

** Archie  **

 

I just start walking down some street when I realize that I have no idea where I’m going. The only people I know in the city are back at the bar and I’m pretty sure they are all pissed at me. I see a free cab coming toward me so I flag it down.

 

Once inside I tell the driver an address. I sit there a little restless but after a while, we arrive. I pay my cab fair and get out. I walk into the building and take the elevator up to the 6th floor. Once I get out I sit on the ground, by the door of Veronica’s apartment.

 

I still had my guitar with me from the disastrous plan. I grabbed my songbook that I kept in the case and just started writing, trying to occupy my thoughts. And waste time until someone comes to find me.

 

I don’t even notice how much time has gone by, and then I hear her voice.

 

“Archie.” Veronica was standing a few feet in front of me. I put down my songbook and just looked up at her.

 

“I’m sorry Ronnie, I don’t even know why I came here.” I don’t have a reasonable answer; it was like instinct for me to come here. I should’ve gone back to Jughead’s.

 

“Here as in my apartment. Or here as in New York.” She asked as she sat down in the hall across from me. “Archie, why did you run?”

 

“You finished my song, its beautiful.” I couldn’t answer her question.

 

“I did. But you gave me a great starting place.” She said with the smallest smile on her face.

 

“You always told me you would never sing in public…” I keep trying to avoid talking about what she wants to talk about, “…but I couldn’t face you after you sang.”

 

“I wrote the rest of the song about us Archiekins. As complicated as It has been this last year, we were in love” She said looking down. And the ‘were in love’ sent chills down my spine. I still love her but maybe she doesn’t feel the same anymore.

 

“And I write most of my songs about you, always have. Like that first part of the verse.” I said starring at how beautiful she looked.

 

“Archie, you came all the way here. We have to talk about it at some point.” She said. And she was right we had to talk about it, I just wanted another moment to look at her.

 

“I was coming to fight for you. Because I love you Ronnie.” I needed her to hear it, but I also needed to say it out loud.

 

“And I love you too, I always will. But I told you that when we broke things off. What changed?” I could tell from her eyes, tears were coming.

 

“I saw pictures of you with that guy and it was the wake up call I needed. I needed to see that it was possible that you could look at another guy with your big brown eyes. The ones that make me melt every time. But now…” I really didn’t want to finish that sentence.

 

“But what? Have you changed your mind?” Her eyes really started to water.

 

“You were right in your song. You need to change, these past few years you’ve been stuck. I’ve been your anchor and not in a good way. We’re both growing up and we’ve been growing apart we both admitted it.” Every word was like a punch in the chest.

 

“So what are you saying?” A tear fell from her eye.

 

“You were right last week to say we need to not be in the kind of relationship we were in.” This was way harder in person than over the phone.

 

“But Archie, you came here. That’s something.” She said and my heart broke because I wanted to believe her. But I needed to let her go. As much as every fiber in my being didn’t want too, deep down I knew I needed to. She was strong enough to do it last week and I have to be strong enough right now.

 

“Ronnie, that’s not enough. I thought it would be, but in a couple months we would be back to where we were a couple weeks ago.” I stood up then grabbed her hand to pull her to meet me.

 

“Veronica Lodge you will always have a piece of my heart.” I said while pulling her in for a long hug. Not wanting to let go.

 

“You are my first love Archie Andrews, nothing will ever change that.” She said also holding on.

 

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and after a couple seconds I pulled away. “Goodbye Ronnie.”

 

I grabbed my guitar case and started walking backwards, wanting to look at her for every second I could. I got to the elevator and pressed the button.

 

“Goodbye Archiekins.” She said before I disappeared into the elevator.

 

 

** Veronica  **

 

“Goodbye Archiekins.” And then he was gone, into the elevator. This would be the last thing I say to him for who knows how long.

 

I stood in my hallway for a second. Not knowing what to do. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor where Archie was sitting only moments ago. And that’s when tears started to fall.

 

This was way harder in person than over the phone. I don’t think I would’ve had the courage to do this in person. All I know is that this hurt a lot more than last week because for a brief moment I had hope. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, when I saw him at the bar and Jughead told me Archie was here for us…I thought things might work out. But I was very wrong.

 

I take out my phone and text Betty, ‘ _Please come home.’_ I put my phone down and don’t bother to wait for her to respond, I know she will be here soon enough.

 

Why am I still sitting on the floor? I really should get up and go inside. Better not to scare my neighbors. I take off my heels and start to stand up.

 

I get my keys out and am about to open the door when something catches my eye. I look down and it’s Archie’s songbook. I reach down and grab it. I walk inside not knowing what do to with it. Do I call him and tell him? No definitely not that. I should probably give it to Jughead and have him give to Archie. But I don’t know when he’s leaving for LA. But for right now I just sit down on the couch. I open it to the page that has a pen in it and read:

_  
_ _Like a heartbeat drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remembering what you had_

_And what you lost and what you_

 

He must have just written this, something in response to my song. It was just a couple of lyrics, probably not even twenty words. But it’s beautiful like everything he writes. It’s heartbreaking because it’s painful to read lyrics like this when they’re about you.

 

I’m flip through some other pages, tears staring to fall, when I hear someone in the hallway. I know its Betty so I put Archie’s book down.

 

As if right on cue, she opens the door and rushes in. “V come here what happened?”

 

* * *

 

** Jughead’s Apartment  **

** Betty **

 

We sit in a cab in silence for a couple minutes before I spoke up, “So that was not very successful was it.”

 

“You think,” he said very bluntly.

 

“I wonder what it was about the song that made him freak out so much?” I needed to know, I always needed to get to the bottom of something when I didn’t have all the information.

 

“You know how he gets with his songs. But more importantly, did you know Veronica could sing?” Jughead asked.

 

“No I didn’t. I mean she sometimes sings in the shower but I could never get a good listen. But she’s amazing.” I hated not knowing something about my best friend. I mean we live together and I didn’t know she sang and wrote a song.

 

We pulled up to Jughead’s, paid our fair, and walked into his apartment. “Arch, buddy you here?” Jughead asked as he took a few steps into the living room.

 

It looked empty. All the lights were off and it was pretty clear that Archie wasn’t here.

 

“Where do you think he went?” I asked. I don’t really know anywhere else he could go, it’s a big city but he doesn’t know anyone else.

 

“I mean I honestly don’t know, he was planning on staying with me and if things worked out with Veronica. Do you think he actually went…” He was interrupted by a very loud and sudden noise coming from my phone.

 

I looked down and it was a text from Veronica. ‘ _Please come home.’_

 

“That her?” Jughead had a unique bond with Veronica that really grew over the years, he really cared for her and wanted to protect her.

 

“Yea. I have a feeling that Archie went there and it didn’t go well.” I was hoping that I could get home quickly; I didn’t want Ronnie to be by herself for a long time.

 

“Okay yeah you go, Archie will probably be coming back here soon anyways. Call me tomorrow?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yea I will, good luck.” I gave him a quick kiss then headed to the door.

 

“Good luck babe.” Jughead called after me.

 

I caught a cab outside and when I was almost home sent Veronica a text, ‘ _Almost home.’_ She didn’t respond but my guess was that she didn’t have her phone near her incase Archie texted or called.

 

I was tense the whole cab ride, and was just waiting to get to the apartment. Constantly looking at my phone for a text from Veronica or Jughead.

 

“Were here.” The cab driver interrupted my train of endless thoughts. I paid my fair then got out.

 

I went up stairs and the door was unlocked to I just went inside.

 

I walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch, “V come here, what happened?” I sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her into a massive hug.

 

“I came home and he was sitting outside. We talked…and by that I mean we really ended things. For good this time. Way harder to do in person by the way. But I think it’s for the best, which I know I keep saying but there’s no going back after this.”

 

I could tell she wanted to cry but was holding strong. I gave her another hug, “I know its hard now. But it will get easier. Trust me and you have me, Jug, Cheryl and Toni.”

 

She really let tears fall, “It hurts so much B, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to truly get over him.”

 

“You will give it time. He was your first love, he will always hold a place in your heart but it will decrease in time.” I needed her to believe this was the case, she was my best friend and I couldn’t stand to see her like this.

 

“Thanks Betty, it’s been a long night. I need some sleep.” Veronica said getting up from the couch.

 

“Okay lets go to sleep, some sleep will do you good.” I got up from the couch and started walking to my room.

 

“Hey want to sleep in my bed with me, I don’t really want to be alone. Not tonight.” She had her arms wrapped around her.

 

“Yea of course, I’m going to go change and then I’ll be there.” It looked like she was holding something but I didn’t want to pry too much, it could be something from Archie.

 

* * *

 

** The Next Day **

** Archie **

 

“Okay dude seriously, keep in touch. We’ve all been so busy but we have to keep in touch better.” Jughead said as I was trying to catch a cab.

 

“I will I promise.” I was really thankful that Jughead still wasn’t pressing too much about what happened with Veronica last night. When I came back to his place, he just asked me some very general questions: _How did things go?_ _Are you okay? What happens now?_

And when I gave him semi-vague answers he was okay with that. I knew he wanted to ask if Veronica was okay but he didn’t because we both knew she wasn’t okay. I mean I wasn’t okay, and I knew he knew that. But what I also knew that Jughead was my best friend and he will be there when I need him.

 

When I finally saw an open cab I flagged it down. When it stopped I opening the side door, “Hey, JKF.” I told the driver while putting my guitar and bag in the opposite seat. I looked at Jughead again, and pulled him in for a hug. “I’ll call you when I land.”

 

Once we broke apart he said, “Bye Arch. Call me anytime. I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

 

I just didn’t know if I was ready to open up to Jughead because I don’t know if I’ve even processed what really happened. “Bye Jug.” I said as I got in the cab and closed the door. Ready to close the door on this whole failed trip.

 

The cab ride was long and I was pretty restless. I tried listening to music, but I couldn’t because I just kept thinking of Ronnie’s song. Her lyrics were playing over and over in my head even with me trying to drown them out with very loud Led Zeppelin. I tried scrolling through social media on my phone, but I with every scroll I dreading seeing a photo of her.

 

After what felt like an eternity I got to JFK, paid my fair, and went through a long security line to finally arrive to my terminal. I still had a while before boarding so I found an open seat. All the while I just kept thinking to myself, once I get out of this city things will be easier. Though I’m not sure if there’s any truth to that.

 

I needed to occupy my mind with something else, so I went into my guitar case to get my songbook but it wasn’t there. “Damn it.” I said to myself, probably a little too loud because a couple people turned their heads in my direction.

 

Where did I put it? Did I leave it at Jughead’s place or in a cab somewhere? I can’t believe I lost it. That had all my unfinished songs, which was a lot these days. It was getting harder and harder for me to finish songs, I was having serious writer’s block. Ever since I couldn’t finish that song about Ronnie, the one she sang and finished. I started a bunch of songs about her, but couldn’t finish any just kept starting them over and over again.

 

Of course I could get another book, but losing that one was heartbreaking. In there were some of my last written words and feelings about Ronnie. The book was something that I could look back to as a reminder of better times. It also had some of my earliest songs about her, songs I wrote in high school when I was first starting to fall in love with her. Losing this meant really losing her, losing the last thing I had of her. And that’s something I don’t know if I’m ready for.

 

* * *

 

** Three Months Later **

** Veronica’s New Apartment  **

** Veronica **

 

“I’m fine B, don’t worry. I just going to watch some TV and then go to bed. But we’re on for brunch on Sunday right?” Betty was still a little worried about me living alone, but it has been about a month since we graduated and she moved into a new place with Jughead.

 

“Yes, just us girls.” Betty responded over the phone.

 

“Great, talk to you tomorrow.” I said. Even though we didn’t live together anymore, we still talked or saw each other everyday.

 

“Of course V, love you.” She said.

 

“Love you too.” I said before we both hung up the phone.

 

“Okay what to do.” I started talking to myself recently. Without Betty around and not having Archie to lean on, I did start to feel a little alone at times.

 

I went into my bedroom and grabbed Archie’s songbook and his guitar. I’ve kept both since the last time I saw him. I meant to mail them back to him but I never could, it was the last thing I had of him.

 

I opened the songbook to the page I always opened it to, the first one I found that night. I had been working on it almost every night since we broke up. I was almost finished, but I have been saying that for weeks.

 

I read through the version I was working on last night at like 1am. As I read it, I noticed a single tear falling down my cheek. “It’s perfect.” I said to myself. I had the cords set for a while, it was just the lyrics that I indecisive about, my emotions were kind of all over the place so it was hard capturing that.

 

But this is it; I sit there for a moment. Not knowing what to do. I write a song another song about him and I don’t know what to do with it. I went over to my kitchen and grabbed the bottle of red wine that was on my counter and a clean glass from my cupboard.

 

Back on the couch I turn on the TV for some background noise, it’s some reruns of _Grey’s Anatomy_ on Lifetime. I open my laptop and scroll through some emails, when my eye catches the camera that’s staring back at me.

 

And before I know it I’m searching ‘how to record video on a mac’ on Google and finishing my second glass of wine. When I figure it out I set my laptop down on the coffee table across form me and grab Archie’s guitar and hit record.

 

“Hey Archie, its me. Well obviously you can see that. Umm well you left your songbook…and I found it. All of them are amazing, even the unfinished ones. Sorry I didn’t mail it back or whatever. I just couldn’t yet. Okay I’m seriously rambling.” I took a deep breath.

 

“What I wanted to say was that Archie, I love you. And I think I always will in some way, I don’t think that will change really ever. But being in love with you wasn’t good for either of us. In an ideal world we would be together and happy. But its not that perfect little world that we both want, we just can’t give that to each other. So Archie what I really wanted to say, was that I hope you and I both can move on from each other and one day be friends again. Cause I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” I looked away from my laptop; I couldn’t look at him, even through a camera.

 

“Well I finished one of your songs…again I guess. But after seeing what you started I was inspired.“ I positioned my hands on his guitar, which I guess I considered my guitar now. “Okay so here goes nothing.” I said under my breath but probably still audible. “I call it _Dreams._ ” I said then started to play…

 

_Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom_  
_Well, who am I to keep you down?_  
_It's only right that you should play the way you feel it_  
_But listen carefully to the sound of your loneliness_

_Like a heartbeat, drives you mad_  
_In the stillness of remembering, what you had,_  
_And what you lost and what you had and what you lost_

_Thunder only happens when it's raining_  
_Players only love you when they're playing_  
_Say women they will come and they will go_  
_When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know_

_Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions_  
_I keep my visions to myself, it's only me_  
_Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,_  
_Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?_  
_Dreams of loneliness_

  
_Like a heartbeat, drives you mad_  
_In the stillness of remembering, what you had,_  
_And what you lost and what you had and what you lost_

_Oh, thunder only happens when it's raining_  
_Players only love you when they're playing_  
_Say, women, they will come and they will go_  
_When the rain washes you clean, you'll know_  
_You'll know, you will know, you'll know_

 

After I finished playing, I stopped the video from recording without saying anything else. I saved the video without even watching it, then attached it in an email to Archie. I sat at my laptop, and just stared at the screen.

 

Do I write anything in the email? No I feel like the songs says it all. But I feel like I can’t say nothing. After what felt like an hour just staring at the screen and the keyboard, after the attachment I just typed _‘-Ronnie.’_ And hit send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know where the title comes from! Rumors is probably my favorite album ever and more Fleetwood Mac songs / inspo will be incorporated into this story! Also if you have Spotify go check out "Dreams - Recorded at Spotify Studios NYC" by LÉON, it's an amazing cover and kind of how I imagined Veronica's version being like only with just guitar! Next chapter will see quite a big time jump, so stay tuned! Again, disclaimer – I do not own anything from Fleetwood Mac or Riverdale.


	8. Time Makes You Bolder

** 2 YEARS LATER **

  

** Veronica’s Apartment  **

** Veronica  **

It’s been two years since everything happened with Archie and there are still times where I find myself missing him. I think I was naive to think that things would ever go back to “normal.” Us being just friends, I mean I don’t think me and Archie were ever “just friends.” Even before we actually started dating, there was always something between us. But now two years after our break up he’s no longer my friend, he’s no longer in my life anymore.

 

I grabbed the two songbooks that lived on my nightstand. I still had Archie’s book, but that filled up quickly. It was pretty full to begin with, full of his old songs that I've heard him sing for years. But there was also a lot of partial songs and random lyrics. But eventually, I ended up turning many of the partial lyrics into my own songs, pulling from what he had started. Lyrics just kept flowing and before I knew it, I filled up his songbook. But I couldn’t stop there, I bought a book of my own.

 

I never really thought I was a good singer or had any real musical talent but I really did like the ability writing gave me. I could escape when it was just an empty page, a guitar, and me. So her I am, sitting on my bed. My guitar beside me and an empty page in front of me. My new book was starting to fill up but I haven’t been writing much these days, nothing's inspiring me. As for Archie’s, I never really opened anymore, only when something happens that makes me think of him. I did a lot at first, I missed him constantly. Turning his partial lyrics into songs made me feel connect to him in some way. I never sent any more to Archie after “Dreams,” mostly because be didn’t respond, I didn't need that rubbed in my face again. But mostly because I didn’t want to dig up old wounds for either of us. But today was a day to look at Archie’s book.

 

I’m pulled away from my deep thoughts by my phone ringing. I look down and see it’s Betty, I pick up immediately, “Hey B or should I call you Mrs. Jones now?” I still couldn’t believe that my best friend was actually engaged and going to get married soon.

 

“You know we are always going to be B and V, nothing will change that. Especially not my last name.” She reassured me over the phone. I was a little worried not that she was going to be a married woman she wouldn’t be my best friend anymore.

 

“So are you getting ready yet?” I could tell from her voice that she worried I wouldn't show up. Which I would never do but the thought did cross my mind for a couple seconds.

 

“Yes I am,” I lied. I didn’t realize how late it got. I put down my songbook and got up from my bed. “So when should I be there?” I really needed to start getting ready and soon if I wanted to be at the restaurant semi-decent on time.

 

“Well whenever you’re ready. I cannot have my engagement party without my maid of honor.” I grabbed my dress from my closet and laid it on my bed and went into my bathroom.

 

“Okay I’ll be over in a bit, don’t worry.” I was mostly saying it to reassure myself that I could get ready in time.

 

“So seriously B, how long? I promise I won’t freak out.” Betty was not a neurotic bride-to-be. And thank god because I am not the maid of honor who could handle that.

 

“Well if you put it that way. I won’t be late for the actual dinner but will be a little later to the pre-reception part. But I swear Betty, this will be the quickest I’ve ever gotten ready. I mean I got a blowout yesterday so my hair’s at least done.” I said opening my make up drawer.

 

“Well if that’s the case, than you’ll be here in…say only two hours.” Betty said with a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

 

We both sat there in a moment of silence. I wanted to ask about a certain party guest. But neither of us knew how to bring it up.

 

“It will be a great party B. Don’t worry nothing will ruin that.” I said because it was the reassurance we both needed. That me and Archie seeing each other for the first time in two years wouldn’t cause a scene on her special day.

 

“I have all the people I love with me, nothing can go wrong. Love you, see you soon.” She said in a much calmer voice then hung up the phone.

 

“Okay now a really need to get ready.” I needed the verbal encouragement to make sure I got ready for the party.

 

I turned on some music then started to do my make up. I did it sexy but still soft, with my signature dark lip. After I touched up my hair a bit and then got dressed in a form fitting black cocktail dress and some black pumps. Right before I was about to leave, I look in the mirror and said to myself, “You can do this.” I was so nervous about seeing Archie again, I knew this day would come but having it be in an hour was something else. But I actually feel semi-ready or as ready as I can be.

 

* * *

  

** Engagement Party  **

** Archie **

The cab was a block away from the restaurant the engagement party was being held at, so I took out my phone and texted Jughead, _Be there in five minutes._ I was excited to be here for Jughead and Betty but was a little nervous about one person who would be there. I hadn’t seen Veronica in person since we broke up two years ago. It had been a long cab ride so I had been listening to music on and off. I scrolled down to “No Artist” and found the song I was looking for.

 

I clicked “Dreams,” I could never type her name as the artist. About a month after I got her video, I converted it into to just the audio of the song and put it on my phone. I still had the actual video saved on my laptop but seeing her was a lot harder than just hearing her. And I could always justify listening to the song as just ‘listening to music’ but I knew this wasn’t the case. However, the first couple months after the break up, I would watch her video more often than I care to admit. But eventually it became less and less, only on days where something happened that reminded me of her. “Dreams” became the last thing I had of her and even after two years I needed that. So now, sitting in this cab waiting for the inevitable to come, I close my eyes and listen just thinking of old times.

 

“We’re here,” the cab driver said. I had already finished her song, but still had my eyes closed just preparing for what lies ahead of me.

 

“Thanks.” I paid my fair and got out of the car.

 

I stood in front of the restaurant for a minute, I couldn’t enter. “You can do this,” I said to myself. And then I entered the restaurant.

 

As soon as I walked in I saw Betty and Jughead near the front door, greeting people. Most likely Betty’s idea. I walked up to the happy couple. I gave Jughead a big hug and then gave one to Betty.

 

“Juggie, Betty congrats again,” I said to them with a big smile.

 

“Thanks best man. Betty, I think we’ve greeted long enough. I think we both deserve a drink, right?” Jughead asked his bride-to-be.

 

“Yeah, you go get a drink with Archie. I have a couple people I need to talk to some more with anyways. Bride stuff never ends.” Betty said then gave Jughead a kiss on the cheek then walked away.

 

“Okay now lets get a drink and catch up?” I said as me and Jug headed toward the bar.

 

“She’s not here yet buddy, so you don’t have to hide yet.” He of course was talking about Veronica.

 

“I’m not going to hide from her…but she is coming right?” I said as we got to the bar.

 

“Two whiskeys on the rocks please.” Jughead told the bartender.

 

“Is she Jug?” I didn’t know what answer I wanted to hear. I did want to see her after all this time but was still very nervous.

 

“Of course she is, she’s the maid of honor…You know you’re going to have to see her kind of a lot. Best man, maid of honor. Kind of important to the wedding.” Jughead stated the obvious.

 

“I mean its not like were the bride and groom. But yea you’re right. I’m just nervous.” I took a sip from my drink. And that’s when I saw her.

 

 

** Veronica **

 

I walk into the restaurant and immediately saw Betty talking to Cheryl. I walked up to them and before I could get close enough to say anything. Cheryl interrupted their own conversation, “Well it looks like you won B.”

 

“I think you’re right Cheryl, it's about to be 7:30 and you said she would come at 8. This means she’s just about 30 minutes late.” Betty said teasing me.

 

“Hey it could’ve been a lot worse knowing me,” I said. It really could’ve been worse if I let a certain redhead psych me out.

 

“And that’s why I had the over 8 o’clock. Sorry V.” Cheryl said slyly.

 

“Well you know, according to Betty’s meticulous schedule. The reception is from 7 to 8, and the actual party starts at 8. Or as she put it ‘when my mom starts really bothering people.’ So you know I’m actually early.” I grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by.

 

“But you are the maid of honor so you should’ve been here at 6:30 to help me,” Betty said.

 

“Well you know she didn’t want to run into a certain ginger stallion.” Cheryl said after a sip of champagne.

 

“Not the case Cheryl. And ‘ginger stallion’ what are we back in high school?” I said trying to make my answer sound somewhat confident.

 

“Yeah right you know he’s already here, and look he’s coming toward us.” Cheryl said raising her glass in my direction.

 

“Wait what?” I said frantically looking around trying to see if I could Archie.

 

“You know V, you’re going to have to see him a lot these next couple of months.” Betty said.

 

I knew this was true, but I mean the first time is always the hardest. This was the one that if I could get through it the others wouldn’t be as bad, or at least that’s what I’m telling myself. “I know, its no big deal, its just boy next door Archie Andrews.” I lied.

 

Archie Andrews still had a place in my heart even thought we hadn’t been together in years. I don’t know if I will ever really be over him, and seeing him again in this setting would be the ultimate test.

* * *

  

** Archie **

I needed a break, too many people coming up and asking me when my big break was finally going to be. Emphasis on 'finally,' because people believe that moving to LA and being there for a couple years automatically means I should be making it by now.

 

And I was getting there, more so than I ever had been. But still wasn’t quite there. I mean I showed my agent _Landslide_ and _Dreams_ – Ronnie’s songs. When I got my new manager, Mike Daniels, he said if I released them, they would be to make me as he said, ‘the male Taylor Swift.’ But I needed Ronnie’s permission so she couldn’t sue, not that she would. I just needed the songwriter’s permission, and that was something I couldn’t get. I do think that Ronnie wouldn’t let me had them, but I couldn’t make myself call her and acknowledge that they exist.

 

I go up to the roof of the building to get some fresh air and get away from everyone just for ten minutes. When I open the door I saw her. Standing near the edge of the roof, leaning against the ledge, just staring out at the city. “I guess you can never take the girl out of New York.” I didn’t even think about what I should say, it just came out. Seeing her look out at the city she loved, she looked so beautiful. Like always.

 

She turned around startled by my voice. Neither of us said anything for a moment, we just stared at each other. I took a step toward her.

 

“Archiekins,” she said it so softly I don’t think she meant for me to hear it. But I did. This was the first time in years that I heard her call me that. Actually it's the first time in years I've heard her say anything to me.

 

“So you needed a break too?” Her voice was back to normal.

 

I continued walking toward her until I was a couple feet away from her, that’s when I paused. Do I take another step, or is that too close. Should I just stand here awkwardly?

 

She was still looking to the skyline. “All these years in New York, you think you would’ve seen the New York skyline enough times from enough places.” I took the final step to be next to her leaning over the ledge with her, trying to see what she sees in this city.

“Ever since I was little kid, every time we moved to a new building or my parents ever left me in their offices I would just stare out at the city. No day is the same, no view is the same; but it’s still New York. I would just think about all the people in the city and what they were doing.” She wasn’t looking at me but I could tell from just her voice, she was speaking from the heart.

 

“You’ve never told me this.” This was true, out of our years together she never mentioned this, or I never saw her do this before.

 

“Well, we never spent much time in New York…” She paused. “Ugh sorry that was kind of blunt.”

 

“Well, you’re right. We really didn’t. Sorry about that.” I couldn’t look at her just yet; I just looked down at the ground.

 

She turned toward me, finally looking at me after two years. “Archie,” As soon as she said my name I turned to look at her, she kept talking, “I’m really sorry for not keeping in touch, I really meant to.”

 

“No, Ronnie that was my fault.” We were face to face and it was a bit too much so I looked down, “I mean after I got your video I wanted to but just couldn’t. Sounds stupid I know.”

 

“So you did watch it, I honestly thought you never did and just deleted the email or something.” She was looking down now.

 

“Are you kidding me, it's amazing. I mean your voice has always been beautiful but the lyrics…just breath taking,” I starred into her eyes and I wasn’t just talking about the song but also her.

 

“Well thanks, but it’s pretty much all you…the song was really from bits and pieces of something you were working on.” She said looking, looking straight into my eyes. And it made my heart melt.

 

“You know I really thought I left my book it in a cab or something. But I’m glad it ended up in your hands, you’re a much better songwriter than me these days. But, seriously Ronnie ‘Dreams’ is completely yours, I must’ve just had snippets because I don’t really even remember writing anything that could’ve turned into what you wrote.” She looked away as I continued to talk. A piece of hair fell in front of her face and I slowly brushed the stray piece back behind her ear.

 

Her face turned back toward mine. “Ugh sorry, kind of a reaction I guess.” I said after I realized what I did.

 

We just looked into each other’s eyes for a couple seconds, which felt like hours. My eyes went down to her lips and everything in me wanted to reach up, put my hands in her hair, and kiss her. But I didn’t. As much as I wanted to in that moment, I knew that would be the worst thing I could possibly do.

 

“No its fine,” she took a step backward. “Anyways I should get going. Need to help Betty down there.” She kept walking backwards, walking away from me again.

 

She was almost toward the door; I had to speak up this time. I couldn’t let her go without saying anything again. “Hey what did you do with the book anyways?”

 

As she reached for the door she said, “I could never get rid of it, it was my last piece of you.”

 

My mind kept racing; I didn’t know what to say. And before I could say anything she was gone.

 

......

 

That entire rest of the evening I couldn’t keep my eyes off Veronica. She looked so purely happy. When she would just be talking to someone and would laugh, I could see a light in her eyes, which made me smile. I would try to hide by taking a sip of my drink, but I don’t think I was very successful.

 

“Looks like the ginger stallion still holds a torch after all these years.” I heard a voice come from behind me.

 

“Cheryl, I kind of got to admit I’ve missed you.” It was true, as much as I hate to admit it.

 

“Well but of course you did. I don’t have to say I slightly missed your sappy songs and that iconic hair.” She said as she put her hair through my hair. She paused for a brief moment than continued. “But I do think that Veronica did. Even if she won’t admit it.” I know I missed her like crazy but never really thought Veronica would’ve missed me after how we left things.

 

Cheryl continued, “You can stare all you want, but don’t hurt her again. I’m going to be blunt with you because I know Betty won’t. But you might think that you can start something up again and things will work out this time, but I don’t want to see her how she was two years ago. She has a boyfriend now and she seems actually happy for the first time in a long time.” Something in her voice changed, it wasn’t as cold as usual. She really cared for Veronica, she would do anything she could to protect her. But I still didn’t want to hear it.

 

“I would never Cheryl. Not again I promise. All I want is for her to be happy.” I really didn’t mean to hurt her the first time around. But as much as I wanted to kiss Veronica when we were on the roof alone together. I knew any attempt of us trying to be anything would inevitably cause another mess.

 

“Good.” Her normal voice was back. “Toodles.”

 

Veronica was talking to another girl, I’m guessing one of their friends form college. She still looked so beautiful, slightly older but still the girl I knew back in Riverdale all those years ago. Our eyes met and for a split second I saw that spark I used to see in her. And then she looked away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took forever! I have been so busy with school and just life in general. This chapter was originally going to be a lot longer but I ended up splitting it up, so chapter 10 is pretty much written and should post by Saturday. Hope you are enjoying this Varchie slow burn! And again, disclaimer: I do not own anything from Riverdale or Fleetwood Mac.


	9. Thunder Only Happens...

** The Next Morning **

**Veronica’s Apartment**

**Veronica**

****

I woke up pretty early this morning, probably because I couldn’t really sleep in general. My mind just kept drifting back to last night, it felt like I was at the party for forever. Mostly because being in the same room again as Archie, every second felt like an eternity. For the rest of the night, every chance I could I would just stare at him.

 

I couldn’t believe that we were in the same room again after two years of not seeing him in person. Right after our break up, he was all I could think about and wrote about. After finishing Archie’s first song and then the second, I couldn’t stop writing; it became my diary of sorts. I would just put all my feelings into it, the feelings I couldn’t explain to Betty.

 

My guitar was leaning against the wall and I picked it up hoping I would be inspired. I started strumming some random cords seining if anything would come to me. My mind kept drifting back to Archie and me on the roof. We were standing so close and I could feel the electricity between us, just like the time we were stuck in Cheryl’s closet for those seven minutes.

 

Being even near Archie, was like a drug for me. That’s why it originally took me so long to break things off. When were together, it was like we were the only two people in the world. And even after years apart, on the roof I felt the same thing. I keep strumming, still nothing coming to me. My mind is elsewhere.

****

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. Not know who exactly it could be, I put my guitar back in the case and then walked to my door a little hesitantly. Could it be Archie? I mean he doesn’t know where I live now, but he could have asked Jughead. I wasn’t exactly sure when he was leaving back to LA.

 

I open the door, and was relieved to see my blonde best friend. “Hey B, what’s up?” I asked, a little curiously though because I have no clue why she’s here.

 

“Nothing much, just in the neighborhood and wanted to go over some quick wedding stuff. You got a little bit of time?”

 

“Well I’m your maid of honor, can I every really say no to that question until the wedding is over?” This was true. I needed to be the best maid of honor I could because Betty was a great bride. Not too bossy or demanding. Let me pick out the bridesmaid dresses from a selection she picked out. And I knew that when I, God willing, am I bride and she is my maid of honor. I will not be as put together and nice as she was.

 

Betty started walking toward the couch and sat down like she was at home. “Well, I just wanted to let you know that I finally was able to get an appointment at that bridal shop you insisted I go to. Its next Saturday at 2pm.” She sounded enthusiastic about this, but I could tell there was something more to it.

 

“That’s great, you know I wouldn’t miss it for the world and I don’t work on the weekends. So why did you need to come over to tell me, a simple call or text would’ve been just fine…What else major could’ve happened since I saw you at the engagement party.” I was about 95% sure what she wanted to talk about. The thing we hadn’t talked about. Archie.

 

“Well I was hoping that in time you would talk to me about it but…” She was stalling. She didn’t even want to bring up his name. She never really did anymore.

 

I finally made my way toward her and sat down beside her. “Fine.” I said interrupting her so she didn’t have to finish her sentence. “I knew we’d have to talk about it sooner of later. What do you want to know, there’s nothing much to tell.”

 

“Um that is not true, Cheryl said she saw you guys come down from the stairs one after the other at the party. Also side note, as my maid of honor and more importantly as my best friend. You do not leave me alone in the same room with all my extended family for long periods of time.” She continued.

 

“I swear Cheryl sees everything. But I mean it wasn’t intentional at all. I was up there getting some air. You know I love you, but your family can be a bit much. And next thing I know Archie’s behind me. Nothing happened, I mean we talked, but only briefly. And stood really close to each other.” Like I thought we might kiss. But that part I left out, Betty would over react.

 

“Veronica, I hate to break it to you. But that is a big deal. You haven’t seen Archie in two years, and the first time you do. You guys are up on a roof together all romantic. Was it weird? What did you guys talk about?” Betty was right to be curious. After the initial break up, I never really talked to her about my feelings for Archie and where I stood. They’ve been friends since they were kids and I didn’t want to come in the way of that.

 

I got up from the couch and started toward my bedroom. “The city, and some other stuff…I have to start getting ready. Come with me.” I tried changing the subject slightly. I never told Betty about the song I sent Archie. She didn’t even really know I continued song writing after that one time at karaoke. The night everything went to shit.

 

Betty followed behind me. “Okay. I won’t pry anymore, today anyways. But I’m glad you talked just the two of you. Hopefully the rest of the wedding stuff that evolves both of you won’t be awkward now. So what are you getting ready for anyways?” Knowing Betty, she really was done for now, but this conversation would continue later.

 

“I have lunch with Nick, we’re going to some new restaurant that just opened.” This was one of Betty’s least favorite subjects. Though she tried very hard to hide it from me. She doesn’t like Nick. I really think deep down she couldn’t see me with anyone other than Archie. I mean for the first year I couldn’t either but I know I needed to move on. Nick and me got a lot closer because of our families. He understands my world, overbearing parents, my love for this city...and my parents love the idea of him. It just made sense. And now it’s been a little over eight months, but none of my friends really know the true nature of our relationship.

 

“Oh how nice, well I’ll let you finish getting ready. I’ll call you tomorrow. I have to meet Jughead we plans with Archie tonight…” Her voice went down when she got to his name and then she paused for a brief moment. “But we definitely need to make time this week to finalize the seating chart. Which is becoming North Side versus South Side part a million.” She said quickly, trying to recover.

 

"Of course it is. When the Serpent Prince marries the Northside girl next door there's gonna be plenty of problems." I tried not addressing the Archie thing anymore. As mean as it is to say, I just wanted him out of this city.

 

"Obviously, and my mother's the worst of them all." Betty started to get her things, “Well have fun V.” She really sounded sincere though I know with Archie being here, it’s an even touchier subject. I don’t think he knows I’m seeing anyone, but I also don’t know if he’s seeing anyone.

 

“Bye B, have fun and I’ll call you tomorrow.” I said to Betty while she grabbed her stuff and was leaving my room.

 

After she left, I turned on some music and finished putting on my makeup. Day three after my blowout and my hair was in pretty good shape so it only needed a quick touch up with my curling iron and a lot of dry shampoo. I got dressed, put on a nude lipstick, grabbed my purse and then left.

 

* * *

 

  **Restaurant**

 

I got to the restaurant and went straight inside. Like always I was a little, our reservation was at 1pm and it was a little past 1:10. So not too bad by Veronica Lodge standards. I went to the hostess, “Hi, reservation for St. Clair.”

 

“Miss Lodge, Mr. St Clair is right this way.” She said and started walking toward the dining room. She didn’t look much older than me, but that’s how it is where two heirs of New York date, we’re now 'Miss' and 'Mr.' It was weird. When I was with Archie and in college it didn’t happen, we were just a couple of kids in love.

 

Once we got to the table I saw Nick sitting there looking at the wine list. “So sorry I’m late.” I said as I sat down.

 

“After all these years of knowing you, I know that this is right on Veronica Lodge time. And don’t worry I got here only a couple of minutes ago.” Nick waived a waiter over. “You fine with white?” He asked.

 

Nick would always pick one of the most expensive bottles off the menu. “Yeah sure,” I responded. I was never really a wine person but Nick was, especially when his dad was paying. The waiter came over and Nick talked to him, he ordered a bottle that was probably a couple hundred dollars. I opened my menu and started looking at the pages, not really reading anything but just gazing over it.

 

“So what looks good,” Nick asked and I didn’t realize that the waiter left.

 

“Oh I don’t know really, I’m sure everything is amazing this place is getting rave reviews.” I looked back down at my menu but my mind kept drifting elsewhere. Being so close to Archie up on that roof made me realize that I want to find someone who will make me feel like the most special girl in the world and can…

 

“Veronica,” Nick said. I looked up; I was lost in my thoughts and didn’t realize that the waiter was there ready to take our order. “You ready?” Nick asked.

 

“Um yea, sorry. I’ll have…” I looked down at the menu and said the first thing I saw, “the sea bass.” After the waiter left I saw that our wine came and I grabbed my glass and took a sip.

 

“You seem distracted today. Let me guess the party right? Archie was supposed to be there wasn’t he?” He asked, recently Nick was one of the only people in my life who could really read me.

 

“Yeah, things got a little intense, we ended up alone on the roof together.” I said taking another sip so I could do something else besides talk.

 

“I told you I should’ve come to the party with you, I am your ‘boyfriend’ and all.” He said as he took a sip of wine.

 

“I don't think she's told Archie I'm 'dating' someone...also Betty doesn’t like you all that much even if she won’t admit it to me…" I started but Nick cut me off like he always does.

 

“Yeah but that’s because she thinks I stole you away. I think if she got to know me as not your boyfriend she would love me.” He said as he finished his first glass of wine.

 

Betty and Jughead didn’t know the true nature of our relationship. That we were basically using each other to get our parents off our backs. We started hanging out more after my break up with Archie and we did go on a couple real dates almost a year after the break up. But after our like third date we went back to his place and drank a lot of wine and he ended up telling me that he was bi and though his parents knew they believe it’s a phase and he will grow out of it and settle down with an ‘acceptable’ girl.

 

And that’s when it was my idea for us to ‘date’ each other. What I came to realize was that Nick was like my brother; if I was ‘Betty’ he was my ‘Archie.’ Yeah when were like young teenagers we had a ‘thing.’ But we really couldn’t see each other that way anymore. I just really liked hanging out with him so it just made sense, we can use each other as a ‘filler’ until we each figure out what we really want in life.

 

“Yeah but you are my ‘boyfriend,’ so she’s probably going not like you forever. Or until we ‘break up.’” This was something we haven’t really talked about. We knew we would have to address it soon; it’s only a matter of time before our parents start to pressure us about getting married, I'm sure my mom is already planning her version of a New York 'Royal Wedding.' We finished our meals, just catching the other up about what happened in our lives over this past week. And also talked about the fundraiser for his family’s company that was coming up that we have to attend. After our plates were cleared we were still about one glass each away from finishing the bottle of wine.

 

“What are you up to tonight?” he asked as he poured me the last of the wine.

 

“I’m meeting Allie and Lexi for drinks, which is much needed after yesterday.” The thing I probably loved most about Nick was that he knew everything about me, even the things I kept from Betty. Which kind of seemed to be a lot these days.

 

“Speaking of, when are you playing next? Last time I saw you seems like forever ago.” Nick was basically the only person who knew about my singing at actual gigs and my ‘secret’ friends, Lexi and Allie.

 

“I think Lex has me booked next weekend actually. You have to come because you’re my excuse I think I’ll tell Betty we are going to the Hamptons. Us girls might make a weekend out of it.”

 

Nick let out a small laugh, "You know I'll always be there and I could use a weekend getaway of my own so this will work out well for both of us." 

 

That was the other blessing of ‘dating’ Nick; he gave me a logical excuse for times when Betty couldn’t know where I was going. I would say we were going on a ‘date’ when I’d actually be off at a gig or something. I just hated keeping things from my best friend, but I couldn't tell her...not yet anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying this story!! This is filler chapter, setting up for some big stuff coming next chapter. I originally wnated Veronica and Nick to be in a real (one-sided) relationship, but I didn't want her to 'cheat' (when that time comes), but I kind of like Nick being this non-douchebag guy that he was in the show just for the purpose of this AU he is kind of like Veronica's 'Kevin' of sorts. Anyways...next chapter is coming soon!! Also disclaimer, I do not own anything from Riverdale.


	10. When It's Raining

** Bar **

** Veronica  **

 

I walked into a bar I knew all too well, and went to the table I go to every time. “Hey Allie! Where’s Lexi, is she working tonight? I thought she was in her words ‘over working here.’”

 

“Ugh you know her. They say they ‘desperately need her’ and ‘she’s the only one who can do it’…and she gives in.” Allie said.

 

Lexi, the stage manager from the karaoke bar the night everything happened, tracked me down a week or so after. She loved ‘Landslide’ and thought that I was an ‘upcoming singer-songwriter.’ She’s a manager for a couple different places in New York, but really wants to be a music producer. She has the talent she has an amazing ear for artists and songs. And she has helped me and some other artists on multiple songs. Allie, her best friend is an agent for up and coming talent. She helps book them for different places in the city; she’s great at finding the right places for the people. Finding where they would work best, what crowds are right for them.

 

“Very true, she loves saving the say. But at least you’re not working tonight. I need my girls, and lots of alcohol. She better get out here soon. I have loads to fill you in on.” I said. After Lexi tracked me down we all became great friends. It took me a couple months to actually play in public but they got me there. They both have been amazing at helping me find places to play in the city. But really they are my support system, they listen to my early songs and have really given me confidence in myself as a musician. They both understand artists and their music, and because Betty still doesn’t know about me singing, it’s good to have a support system.

  

“Speaking of work, and I promise it’s the last work talk from me tonight. But you’re booked next week at this place in Midtown, The Cutting Room. And you better not back out. Also I’d love to hear some new stuff…” Allie and Lexi have always said that I have what it takes to try can pursue music professionally but I never considered it. I’m working at Lodge these days and music is my outlet for what my life has become.

 

“You might be in luck, I never told you guys but my ex is in town for Betty’s engagement party. I saw him yesterday. And I’ve been trying to write new stuff for a while with not luck, and I’m sure it will hit me once he leaves. And who knows I’ll probably have a couple new songs by then.” Of course Allie and Lexi knew about Archie, he was the inspiration for all of my early songs and even some still. But I always referred to him as ‘my ex’ or ‘the ex.’ I never gave her a name, because it’s the music industry so a friend of a friend might know of Archie Andrews.

 

“Oh you are for sure going to have to give us all the details about how that went. And I can’t wait for some new songs and like always if you every need mine or Lexi’s opinion, we are more than happy to come over and help.” Allie said taking a sip of her drink then continued, “Lexi’s only needs to prep this next guy then she’s free so go get yourself a drink, then you can start filling me in on what happened with ‘the ex.’”

* * *

 

 

** Somewhere in NYC **

** Archie **

 

“Hey, new guy!” I heard a women’s voice say. I turned around and saw a beautiful brunette in a Pink Floyd band tee and a leather jacket. She has a headset on and looks like she owns the place but also slightly stressed out, that combinations makes me assume she’s the stage manager.

 

Guitar in hand I walk over to her, “Hey I’m Archie, I’m visiting from LA. My manager set…”

 

“Yeah your Mike’s guy…Andrews right?” She cut me off and I just nodded. Then she continued, “He said you could be something special. But New York is very different than LA, so we’ll see.”

 

“I’m starting to feel like you New Yorkers hate people from LA.” I said with a slight chuckle, though I was pretty sure it was true.

 

“I’m Lexi by the way and I always give you LA hotshots a hard time until proven wrong. But from what Mike’s told me you’re the real deal. Anyways, the set Mike sent still correct? Most of your songs were just guitar but a couple had arrangements for other possible instruments, so I gave some to our house band just in case.” She told me, I could immediately tell she was very knowledgeable about everything.

 

“Changing the opening song, if that’s okay. But I was thinking for the set just me and my guitar, so…”I started to explain but then she cut me off.

 

“You’re good. I love a good stripped down performance, especially in this venue the sound carries like you wouldn’t believe. So go for it.” She paused and looked at me, “You know what Andrews, I’m sure whatever you do it will knock all the girls in here dead. Mike didn’t say you were such a hottie, bet girls in LA are all over that red hair.” She smiled, but I could tell she was joking, being serious, or a mixture of both.

 

“Thanks I think.” I said not really knowing what to do with the last part of her statement.

 

“Walk with me,” She said and immediately started walking, I followed. “This is Thomas,” she said once we reached the guy by the sound equipment. “Thomas this is Archie Andrews, he’s from LA.” Lexi said teasing and I was beginning to think that was the only important quality about myself.

 

“Hey mate,” Thomas said with what I think is an Australian accent

 

“Hey,” I said back as we shook hands.

 

Lexi continued, “Thomas, help Archie hook up his guitar. No band – stripped down. Just him and his guitar.”

 

“Alright, I feel it. Let me guess she told you about ‘my’ amazing sound in this place.” Thomas said nudging Lexi.

 

“I work with only the best,” she said back. “Okay well as much as I hate to run, I was not supposed to work tonight and have some friends waiting for me, you were my last guy of the night.” She started grabbing her things. “Good luck Andrews,” she said before walking toward the bar.

 

Thomas got my Gibson ES-335 hooked up to the equipment, “Okay you’re all set there’s a mic on a stand out there. Anything else you need?”

 

“Honestly, how’s the crowd?” I was nervous about the whole ‘New York’ crowd thing.

 

“Not bad at all, Lexi gives all non-New Yorkers a hard time. But the crowd is mostly musicians or people in the industry so you’ll be fine.” Thomas said giving me a pat on the back.

 

“Thanks man,” I said before walking on stage.

 

I got up there and took a moment to collect myself. “Hey everyone, I’m Archie Andrews, visiting from Los Angeles so maybe try and give me a break. But this first song is an original, someone very special wrote this for me and I’ve been thinking about her a lot lately.” I said looking out to the crowd. However, I can’t make out any faces from the lights, which is something I always like especially with playing at a new place.

 

I start playing Ronnie’s “Dreams.” I watched her video so many times that I taught myself the cords in about a month just by watching her play and listening to her sing. It took me almost six months to actually play it in public. But one night, at some random gig in LA I just went for it without even really knowing. It just kind of naturally happened because I was thinking about her on stage.

 

I kept playing it at different gigs for almost a year, but that caused my manager to keep demanding me to record the song, he said it could be my breakout hit. But I couldn’t because it wasn’t my song it was Ronnie’s. So eventually I stopped playing it, but tonight was different because being in the city as Ronnie – she’s the only thing I can think about.

 

_Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom_  
Well, who am I to keep you down?  
  


* * *

 

 

** Veronica **

I’ve played here quite a few times because of Lexi and Allie. Lexi has worked here a couple nights a month since I’ve known here. And Allie has tons of her artists that think they can make it big play here to see what they’re made up. But in general, we just really like coming here and have become regulars.

 

“Hey Ronnie,” Jake the bartender greets me when he sees me reach the bar, “Your regular?” he asks me.

 

He’s already making me a vodka soda with a splash of cranberry, “You know me too well. And make it three, I’m sure Allie and Lexi could use another drink. How’s it been tonight?” I ask.

 

“Good, I mean Allie and the other managers only get the best people to play here, hence why you play here.” He said and I pretty sure being amazing at flirting is the one key requirement about being a bartender.

 

“Well thanks, I’m actually hoping to play here again soon with some new material even.” I said sliding him my card, “Open my tab, put all our drinks on it tonight. Dad’s paying tonight.” After an eventful week, I deserved this. And if my parents asked, even though I knew they wouldn't. I would say I was with Nick, like always. 

 

“Will do but first ones on the house, and can’t wait to hear you new stuff.” He said handing me back my card after he put it on file followed by three identical drinks.

 

I walked back to our table and saw Lexi sitting there, “Hey girlie! Where’ve you been?” She asked.

 

“At the bar, cause I thought this friend of mine totally stood me up." I said sarcastically. "But I’ve come bearing gifts,” I said putting the drinks on the table.

 

“I swear your psychic, I just finished the drink I’ve been nursing waiting for you two.” Allie said, taking one of the drinks from my hands. “Also Lexi was telling me about the guy that’s about to play, she says he’s hot and only in town for like a few days, which could equal a fun fling.”

 

Allie was always a little boy crazy. “Umm I thought last weekend you were, and I quote ‘Swearing off guys for a month.’” I said.

 

“But I think I won our bet Ronnie, you had two weeks right. And this is what, barley one?” Lexi said after taking a sip of her drink.

 

We had been talking so much that I didn’t notice him take the stage. But what finally captured my attention were some all too familiar lyrics.

 

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost_

I looked up, shocked to see Archie on stage. “That’s my ex.” I said still just staring at him; he was playing “Dreams.”

“What!” Lexi and Allie said almost in unison.

 

“The one who all your songs are about. Who also happens to be the guy I just talked to backstage and who is…playing your song right now!” Lexi said after almost choking on her drink.

 

"Yeah..." Was the only thing I could say.

 

We listened to him sing for a moment then Allie spoke up, “I just have to say if you ever told us his name, we could have avoided this.”

 

“Not the time Allie!” I said.

_Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness_

“He’s actually really, really good Ronnie.” Lexi said, as we all just looked up at the stage dumbfounded.

 

“He’s always been.” I was still in disbelief. Archie was on stage, in New York. Singing the song I wrote for him two years ago.

 

“Okay but how did he get your song, you always said you haven’t talked to ‘the ex’ since your breakup years ago.” Allie snapped me out of my trance.

 

I took a long sip of my drink. “Umm, so the night we broke up he left his songbook at my place. And in it were the a few lyrics, bits and pieces, that eventually became...that.”

 

_Oh, thunder only happens when it's raining  
__Players only love you when they're playing_  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know, you will know, you'll know

He finished, and the room started applauding. After a brief moment Archie started playing another song, this one I recognized it was “I’ll Try,” one of his first songs her wrote in high school.

“Wait how did he get booked here even anyway? He’s literally only here for the weekend.” I asked, when it really hit me he was actually playing a full set on stage in front of me and the rest of the people in the bar.

 

“That’s kind of my fault,” Lexi said shyly. “My old friend from college, Mike, called me up and told me about one of his clients who was visiting the city. We have this back and forth whenever I have people going to LA he will set them up to play in the city and vice versa. So since I was working here tonight, I was able to get him in last minute.”

 

“But again if you ever told us his name this could’ve been avoided.” Allie said. She was almost finished with the drink I brought her.

 

“So not helping.” I said as I finished my own drink.

 

“Fine. But you know what will help, more drinks.” Allie said as she stood up and went to the bar.

 

He played a couple more songs and after he stopped playing and left the stage I looked around the crowd, I remember Betty saying Jughead and her were going to meet Archie for dinner so it had to mean…and that’s when I saw blond hair up in pony tail. “Help. I need to get out of here. You see the perky blonde and brooding guy next to her that’s...”

 

“Betty and Jughead right.” Lexi cut me off before I could finish. “We know who they are from tons of pics, even though they don’t know who we are.” Lexi chimed in.

 

“They came to hear him play. And I need to get out of here unseen.” I said setting my somewhat new drink down.

 

 

** Archie  **

I walked off stage, and saw Thomas with a smile on his face but also a slightly puzzled look in his eyes.

 

“That was great mate!” Thomas said while taking my guitar to unplug it, “The first song…who wrote it for you? One of our regulars sings it from time to time. I always thought it was her original but maybe…”

Now I have the puzzled look on my face, he can’t be talking about Ronnie, I would know from Betty or someone if she’s singing. But she wrote “Dreams” so I don’t know who he could be talking about if it wasn’t her. “Ugh, wait do…” I couldn’t finish my sentence because I was interrupted by a big hug from a certain blonde.

“That was amazing Archie!” Betty said still hugging me.

 

“Nice job bud, you’ve come a long way since your garage in high school.” Jughead said.

 

“We have a table and a beer waiting for you!” Betty said as she started walking. I looked back at Thomas who still disconnecting my guitar, he just gave me a friendly nod. But I needed to know what he was talking about.

 

Once we got to their table I took a sip of my beer then said, “Thanks guys for coming, crowds over here are very different than LA.” It was true, but at least in LA I had a small following out there.

 

“Yea no flock of girls following you around, screaming your name.” Jughead said.

 

“Yeah I guess,” I said but I was more interested in looking around trying to find Ronnie. My gut is telling me I’m looking for a ghost but a small part of me really wants to believe Thomas was talking about her.

 

“But seriously Archie your songs were amazing! I feel like I haven’t heard most of those, are they new? I loved the first one, when did you write it?” Betty kept asking questions, not giving me time to respond to any.

 

“Wait didn't you said someone wrote it for you, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone?” Jughead asked, probably a little upset that there are things in my life he, as my best friend, doesn’t know.

 

“No I’m not, it’s nothing really just another song. My manager said the ‘story’ behind it sells.” I flat out lied. I could tell by Betty’s reaction to the song, Ronnie never told her about it. And I didn’t want to out her like this.

 

We sat back down at their table and they already had a beer waiting for me. “So not a fan of the New York music scene.” Betty asked.

 

I think deep down they hoped I did, because in an ideal world I would move back here and things would do back to normal. Our friendship would go back to how it was in high school, but even if I did move out here. None of us could go back to how things were in high school. Not really.

 

“You know my new manager and the label have been talking about sending me here for a year go get more exposure on the East Coast.” I never told them about this, because I wasn’t sure how I felt about it myself.

 

It would be a huge change, but its not like I was moving to a city where I know no one. I know lots of people, but one person in particular it would be impossible to be near her but not really be around her ever.

 

“Wait are you serious?” Jughead said, I could tell he was a little stunned. Again something I didn’t tell him, I was seriously looking like a bad friend.

 

“Archie, this is huge. This could be the final break you need. Archie Andrews coast to coast star. A toast to you!” Betty couldn’t stop smiling; she was ecstatic over the idea of me being here full time. We toasted with our beers. Classy as ever. And continued small talk about the city and where I should live. Betty was already planning my life out here. It really could be what my career needs, and our company has an office out here.

 

But all of that was interrupted when I saw her. It was Ronnie sitting with the stage manager, Lexi, who I just met and another women I didn’t know.

“Ronnie?” I said and before I knew it I was walking over to where she was.

 

“Veronica?” Betty asked aloud as we were standing right in front of her table.

 

“H..hey guys…what are you doing here?” Veronica was seriously shocked. I’m sure, by the look on her face Betty did not know Ronnie was coming here tonight, or a place like this in general.

 

I was a few steps away from her and my mind was racing a mile a minute. “Well we came to see Archie sing. What are you doing here…” Betty said with a very curious look on her face.

 

“Hi I’m Allie and this is Lexi, we’re friends of Ronnie’s.” Allie filled the brief moment of silence while Veronica just sat there looking stunned.

 

“Nice to meet you both...I'm Betty Cooper, this is my fiancée Jughead, and Archie Andrews our friend from high school.” Betty said a little hesitant, not sure how much to explain. It was her turn now to looked stunned. If this was Betty’s first time meeting these ‘friends of Ronnie’s,’ Veronica must be keeping a couple things secret from her. Like they call her ‘Ronnie’ they have to be close.

 

“Nice to meet you guys and so sorry to cut this short but Ronnie you have to go backstage, Thomas want’s to prep you. Your up next.” Lexi said.

 

“Wait what! You’re preforming? Here on stage?” Betty asked, obviously shocked. I was shocked too; I didn’t know she continued singing. But things were starting to make a lot more sense.

 

“Yeah I kind of do it from time to time but...I’ll catch you guys in a sec.” Veronica said as she walked away with Lexi and Allie.

 

This was going to be interesting, but I also couldn’t wait to see her on stage again.

 

* * *

 

** Veronica **

 

“I can’t tell if you were helping me or making things much, much worse. I can’t go up there and sing with them out there.” We made it behind the stage, so at least I couldn’t be asked any more questions.

 

“It was the only thing I could think of. And hey, it got you out of there didn’t it.” Lexi said, waiving in Thomas’s direction.

 

“Just do one song, and then you can talk to them for a minute then we will sneak you out the back. It will be fine. And then ‘the ex,’ Archie Andrews, will leave then you can explain to Betty about the singing.” Allie said as Thomas got to where we were.

 

“Hey Ronnie, the redhead...” Thomas started asking.

 

“Her ex!” Allie said a little too loudly.

 

“Do I even need to say it?” I said giving her a pretty not so serious, but slightly meaningful death stare.

 

“I know, I know. Not helping.” Allie said.

 

“So that explains the song…never figured you for dating a fellow musician.” Thomas said changing the subject.

 

“Well I wasn’t really ‘a musician’ then.” I said finishing the drink Allie brought me earlier.

 

“So what are you going to sing?” Lexi asked.

 

“Band still here and ready to play?” I asked with a slight smile on my face.

 

“Yeah, especially for you.” Thomas said looking over to see what the house band was doing, which was probably drinking.

 

“Well, get me a shot and I have the perfect song.” I said, pretty sure all the wine from much earlier and the drinks from tonight were getting to me. But this was my moment to be a blunt and say what I've been wanting to for so long. And I was going to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is starting to go down!! Hope you all are still liking/loving my first fic, I've been having an amazing time writing it! I love the next chapter (it's pretty much written, so will hopefully post soon) because it has a new Fleetwood Mac song featured (any guesses??) and some Varchie! As always, disclaimer: I do not own anything from Riverdale or Fleetwood Mac.


	11. Go Your Own Way

** Archie **

“Did you know she sings?” I asked once we got back to their table, trying to hid the fact that I did know something.

 

“No, but I mean I also haven’t lived with her in a couple years, so I guess to don’t see her as much as I used to.” Betty responded seeming slightly upset with the whole situation.

 

“And since she’s been seeing what’s his name.” Jughead added. So it was actually true, I knew Cheryl mentioned it but a part of me still didn’t want to believe it.

 

“True, I mean the only time I saw her sing was at karaoke….” Betty paused and thankfully Ronnie walking on stage interrupted the silence.

“Hey everyone, some of you may know me...but if not I’m Ronnie.” She said with one hand on the mic, and multiple people started cheering. “I’m just going to sing one song, the last performing is running a little bit behind. This is always one of my favorites to sing on a stage with a crowd like this.” She looked back at the band and gave them a slight nod then they started playing. It was a little more upbeat than I was expecting.

_Loving you isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things that I feel_

_If I could maybe I'd give you my world_

_How can I when you won't take it from me_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

She’s astonishing; she looked like a true rock star, one of the classics from the 80s. She didn’t look like the polished Veronica Lodge I expected her to be now – working for her parents in high heels and dressed from expensive brands I wouldn’t know the names of. She looked completely comfortable up on that stage in jeans and a leather jacket.

_Tell me why everything turned around_

_Packing up shacking up is all you want to do_

_If I could baby I'd give you my world_

_Open up everything's waiting for you_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

The band took over. She swayed and rocked with the music, her music. This was another of her originals, and she was just on stage feeling the music. But that’s when the lyrics hit me, another song about me. And this one was a little harsher than “Dreams.” Though her words were still so true and the music and her voice it was breathtaking.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

The band finished off the song, and the crowd erupted into applause. Including us, Betty even stood up to her Ronnie a standing ovation.

 

“She’s incredible.” Betty said after she sat back down.

 

“Yeah who knew?” Jughead said.

 

“Come one, let’s go find her.” Betty said standing up and walking over to where she found me after I performed.

** Veronica  **

 

I finished the song and everyone applauded, I still never got used to that. Even after performing for almost two years.

 

“Thanks everyone, have a good night.” I said once it quitted down.

 

I walked off stage and say Allie and Lexi waiting for me. “You haven’t performed ‘Go Your Own Way’ in a minute.” Lexi said.

 

“Especially like that, you’ve usually done it more stripped down. But I can’t say I didn’t love it.” Allie chimed in.

 

“The ex got you a little riled up right?” Thomas added.

 

“Maybe a little.” I said. It was the truth, a small part that I loved seeing Archie on stage singing my song and then there was also a part of me hated that I felt that. I was just so confused of this whole night and that song was my outlet of all my feelings.

 

“Well you got incoming.” Allie said nodding to where I could only assume Betty, Jughead, and Archie were coming from.

 

“Wish me luck.” I said, needed a little encouragement before facing Betty…and Archie.

 

“You can do this. You’re a kick ass rock star. You can do anything. Including telling the people that love you about something you love to do…and facing the hot ex.” Allie always knew how to get me to do anything. She was the one who helped me get on the stage the first time I performed after the break up.

 

“This is why I love you.” I said to her then I gave both of them a hug. I grabbed my phone out of my purse but left it here as a possible out if I needed it. A way to leave out the back if things took a turn for the worse.

 

“I can do this,” I said to myself under her breath. And I started walked toward Betty.

 

“Ronnie that was amazing! You’re incredible!” Betty said once I reached where they were standing over by the entrance to the backstage area.

 

“Really something Ronnie Stardust, I think you could give Archie a run for his money.” Jughead said nudging me on the arm.

 

“Thanks guys it’s really nothing.” I said still not knowing what to expect.

 

“Come sit with us, I ordered you a vodka tonic.” Betty said giving me a hug.

 

We walked over to their table and I sat back down and took a sip of the drink they had waiting for me. We all sat there in a second of silence until I spoke up, “So you guys didn’t tell me Archie had a gig tonight?”

 

“Umm, yeah…kind of last minute. When I told my manager I was coming to New York he wanted to set something up. You know get my name out here on the East Coast.” Archie said after taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Okay Veronica you have to answer me now. Since when are you a professional singer and did you write that song? I’ve never heard it before?” Betty stared at me. She needed answers now.

 

“For a couple years, just sort of a side thing. It was just sort of a hobby at first, something to take my mind off stuff at the end of the day. But within the last year and a half, or so, is when I started playing gigs in public. With the help of Lexi and Allie, Lexi is a stage manager talent for a couple places in the city. Archie you probably met her. And Allie is an agent for artists, booking them at different places.” It felt so good to get this off my chest, to tell my best friend.

 

“Well you are amazing V, your voice but also that song! Why didn’t you tell me?” Betty was truly happy for me but I do think she wished I had opened up. I saw her doing the math in her head, knowing that this started after the break up.

 

“I guess it just started as something just for me, and I really liked having something no one knew about. I don’t know it’s hard to explain.” I really didn’t know how to say that being on stage and writing music was a way for me to be a different person. Not ‘Veronica Lodge the heiress,’ but just Ronnie.” I said stirring the straw in my drink.

 

“I get it,” Archie spoke up for the first time I looked at him. “When you’re writing a song, there’s something so intimate about it. And then when you’re on stage, it’s so freeing. Its like nothing you’ve ever felt.”

 

“Exactly,” I said, I never really felt free anymore with my life and that’s why I loved preforming.

 

“Well of course he understands. He’s a musician. Not like us lowly non-musically capable people.” Jughead responded.

 

We sat there drinking and talking for a couple more hours. It was a little awkward at first, with me and Archie not knowing how to act around each other. But after a while and a few drinks in all of us, it kind of felt like old times. Or the most it has in years.

 

“Well we better get going.” Betty said after a few too many drinks for all of us.

 

“Yeah same, I have a meeting tomorrow morning.” Archie said. And I wonder what meeting he could have here, but didn’t want to ask.

 

I got up and gave Betty a hug, “I’ll call you tomorrow and I don’t forget about the fitting.” She said.

 

“That’s not for a week but I would never. And I’m sure I will see you tomorrow. Face It B, we never go a day without seeing each other.” I turned toward Jughead, “Make sure she gets home safe.”

 

“That’s what a fiancée is for. See you later Ronnie.” He gave me a hug. Even though we got a lot closer over the years, I’m still pretty sure this somewhat longer than normal hug was influenced by all the drinks.

 

“Well I got to go get my stuff, I’ll see you guys later.” I said and turned and walked toward the backstage. I glanced back and saw Archie saying his goodbyes to Betty and Jughead.

 

When I got backstage I saw Allie and Lexi talking to Thomas, I grabbed my purse then walked over to them.

 

“So she survived.” Allie said once she saw me.

 

“I did, and it only took a lot of alcohol.” I said once I reached them.

 

“I got to say Ronnie, Andrews is really good.” Lexi said.

 

“He’s always has been…” I started but something caught my eye. “Hey…Lex, Allie I’ll call you tomorrow. There’s something I got to do.” I saw red hair and I knew the alcohol was for sure taking over.

 

 

** Archie **

 

I walked to the backstage area to grab my guitar, I really needed to head back to my hotel after this eventful night. I think Ronnie already left, I was a little sad I couldn’t talk to her alone about her singing. But I think that would be a bad idea anyways.

 

“I didn’t want to say before, but your version of ‘Dreams’ was incredible.” I slowly started to turn around. But I would know her voice anywhere, it was Ronnie.

 

I just looked at her, we were alone again. She continued, “I had to get my stuff too.” He motioned to her purse.

 

“Didn't know you actually saw that, kind of hoped you missed it. But, thanks and sorry cause I guess I kind of stole it.” I said while I grabbed my guitar case and bag that was next to it.

 

“It’s all good, I wrote ‘Dreams’ for and kind of about you. But thanks for not telling Betty I wrote it.” Ronnie said as she walked toward the door.

 

“How’d you know?” I said as I instinctively I followed her.

 

“Knowing Betty Cooper, she would’ve brought it up if you told her.” She opened the door and walked outside.

 

“But your song, very different feel than ‘Dreams’ and ‘Landslide.’ More rock but I loved it.” It was true, while the lyrics were somewhat hard to hear it was still a great song.

 

“Thanks…sorry it’s a bit blunt. I wrote it in kind of a sad place after everything. I usually sing it more stripped down but it was written like that. I love it, I just don’t sing it much.” She said looking at me. We were outside now, on a random street in the city she loved.

 

“No it’s amazing. You're so talented Ronnie. Like you could really make it if you wanted. Your music and the lyrics are beautiful but your stage presence is...breathtaking." I was staring at her, she looked down. Her hair fell in her face like it always does when she’s shy or self-conscious. And just like clock work she brushes it away from her face with one hand and looks away.

 

“Well, I should get going. Have stuff to do tomorrow. Which way you headed?” She said, still not looking at me.

 

“I’m staying in Chelsea. Let me guess, Upper East Side for you now?” I assumed because she didn’t live with Betty anymore, she would go back to her old life. Living life straight out of _Gossip Girl_.

 

We started walking toward under the lights of the streets. “No actually, I live in West Village. Just this cute little loft. Nothing special. But it’s mine. I thought about going back to the Upper East Side but I wanted to try something different for a couple years. And it made things easier with playing when I started playing more and more. I liked to go around places around here, Midtown, Chelsea, SoHo, wherever Allie wants me really.” She said.

 

I was glad she was on her own, making something for herself. “Ronnie, why didn’t you tell Betty? You know she would’ve been supportive. She would’ve been your biggest fan.” I think it was the couple of drinks in me that made me this bold with her.

 

She kept walking, she looked like a dream. Lit underneath the lights of the city, not a care in the world. “Well, I was going to at first. But then I liked how on stage I wasn’t ‘Veronica Lodge – New York Heiress to Lodge Industries.’ I was just Ronnie. No one judged me based off my name. I was just judged based on my music. Something that was just raw and authentically me.”

 

“I know what you mean, when I first stared out in LA, I was just a guy singing. No one knew me, but my music was the best way for them to know who I truly am.” I never really talked to her about this when we were together, but tonight was different.

 

We kept walking, her a few steps ahead of me. “Well how did that change after you started having girl groupies who would follow you around wherever you went?” She said as she turned toward me.

 

“Ouch,” I said half mockingly. “But yeah I did change. But some of it was for the better,” I said more seriously.

 

“Well, right now I like being just Ronnie. But I am kind of glad Betty found out.” She turned toward the street and raised her free hand trying to hail a cab. Though there looked like there wasn’t any nearby.

 

She stopped and I kept walking until I was standing right in front of her. We were face to face like we were on the roof. We just stood there and if someone saw us we would look like a perfect couple, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“Archiekins,” she said. As I looked down at her I wanted to kiss her so bad but I knew I couldn’t. Not after all this time. She continued, “I really missed you, I think part of the reason I never told Betty was because the person I really wanted to tell was you.”

 

I knew for sure now that this was the alcohol talking, but I had to wonder how much truth there were to her words. “Ronnie, I really am so sorry for what happened. I wish things had happened differently. I wish I knew when I was twenty to fight for you.” My words held 100% truth and though I’d like to say it was the alcohol talking. I can’t blame it on that. I hadn’t had enough to drink.

 

Veronica went up on her tiptoes, because for once in her life Veronica Lodge was not wearing stilettos, and she kissed me. It was just a peck but it was like time stood still. If almost like instinct her hands snaked up to my hair. She took charge and in response my hands went to her waist as I deepened the kiss. It was the best kiss I've had in years - deep and passionate but also slow and tender.

 

I don’t know how long we kissed. A few seconds or minutes but suddenly she pulled away. Her eyes were wide and she said, “I’m sorry.” And then like clock work, an open cab started approaching. And she lifted her arm up, and the cab came to a stop. She walked over to it and opened the door. But before she went in she turned to me and said, “Archiekins I…I have to go I’m sorry.”

 

And then she was gone. And I was still standing there, this time alone. But in shock from the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, because the first real steps to Varchie reuniting….but this is a slow burn so there is still a ways to go! I always loved how “Dreams” and “Go Your Own Way” are two songs written by different people about the same broken relationship, with one being a little harsher. I was originally going to have Archie write “Go Your Own Way” but I liked having it be Ronnie’s song, just one that she wrote when she was heartbroken. Any who doesn’t want to see Veronica Lodge to have a full on rocker moment. I kept mentioning Ronnie singing a more stripped down version and my fave is "Go Your Own Way" (obvi) by Lissie, it's one of my fave covers in general.  
> As always, disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fleetwood Mac or Riverdale.


	12. Shatter Your Illusions of Love

** A Month Later **

** Archie’s Apartment  **

** Archie **

 

“So we just finished unpacking, you are officially a New Yorker. How do you feel?” Jughead said to me as we sat down on my couch in my New York apartment.

 

“Still feels like I’m visiting, not like I’m actually living here.” This was true. Even though I packed up my life in Los Angeles last week and was sitting in my own apartment here in New York City, I still feel like didn’t belong yet.

 

“Well on the bright side, you get to see your best friend a lot more.” Jughead said. It was true, when my label said they were serious about sending me to New York for more exposure one of the main reasons I was for it was that a lot of the people from Riverdale were now on the East Coast, Betty and Jughead included.

 

“I mean how could you survive this last month and a half before the wedding without your best man,” I said. But if I was being completely honest with myself, the final push that I needed was because of what happened with Veronica. It was over a month ago but it still felt like hours ago, just us on the streets of the city she loved and the kiss. Even the thought of it and her made me feel more alive than I had in almost two years.

 

“So Betty wanted to remind you that we have dinner Saturday, and you can’t miss.” Jughead said. Betty kept calling me everyday the week before I left LA to make sure I was actually packing and would make it on the plane with everything I needed.

 

“I would never forget. Thanks again for helping me unpack. But I have to go meet with the head guy from the label's New York office. Got to make a good first impression. We are going to this pretty swanky restaurant, or at least I think.”

 

“Okay, well I’m sure me and Betty will be over tomorrow. Knowing her she will want to organize your new place for you.” Jarhead said grabbing his jacket and walking toward the door.

 

“Very true but I’ll take any free help when it’s offered.” I was already expecting Betty to basically organize my whole place. She would never give up a big organizational project like this. “So I’ll see you tomorrow then, maybe I’ll get some of these famous New York bagels.”

 

“Bye bro,” he said as I have him our trademark ‘dude hug.’

 

After Jughead left I got dressed into my go to ‘first date outfit’ even thought I’m not sure when the last time I actually wore it on a date. But I have to make a good first impression and I guess this was sort of a first date with people I was now supposed to trust my life are career with. When I was ready to leave I pulled up the address on my phone. Its not too far away, shouldn’t take me too long by taxi, but it is on the Upper East Side.

* * *

 

 

** Upper East Side **

** Veronica **

I got out of the car and went into this restaurant I had never been before, pretty fancy but knowing my parents, this was their ‘casual’ so it is a step down for them. But it was a last minute dinner and I was coming from work so I guess it is what it is.

 

I walk inside and go straight to the hostess, “Hi, Lodge party of three. I’m sure my parents are…”

 

“Right this way Ms. Lodge.” She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

 

“Okay…thanks.” I said while following her.

 

I saw my parents sitting at the table, both were looking at their phones instead of each other. Probably ‘important’ work stuff, maybe even emailing each other instead of actually speaking to each other.

 

“Hello Mother, Father.” I said as I got to the table and sat down in the open seat.

 

“Veronica, sweetie. Nice of you to make it.” My mom said with a faint but always slightly condescending smile.

I opened my menu and my mouth followed. “Did I really have a choice, from the email I got from your assistant it seemed more like you summoned me here. But I mean this is as close as we ever get to a ‘family dinner’ so what can I expect.” I said even though I knew the remark would get me in serious trouble.

 

I looked up and my parents did not have an amused look on their faces. That’s when my dad spoke up, “Veronica, if all this fooling around is done we have some very serious topics to discuss.”

 

We weren’t even going to pretend to have a few moments of normalcy, straight to business as always. I noticed that my parents already had a bottle of wine on the table, probably the most expensive one on the menu. I poured myself a large glass, preparing for what’s ahead. We ordered and ate our meals, talking about Lodge Industries. Work stuff was always an 'important' topic of conversation, but I knew that this wasn’t what the really wanted to talk about. As the waiter cleared our plates, I knew it was time.

 

“So dinner was lovely but what did you really need to talk to me about.” I said taking a sip of my wine.

 

My parents gave each other a look before my mom spoke up. “Sweetie, how are things with Nick?”

 

“Things are good.” Was all I said. My parents were thrilled when I started ‘dating’ Nick, but almost two years later and were still just ‘dating’ I knew they would be expecting more.

 

“Are things getting serious?” My dad asked and I knew he wouldn’t take the normal vague answers that I would usually give him.

 

“I mean he’s my boyfriend, you both know that.” I tried my best to stay as far away from these types of conversations at all costs. And while usually I could be pretty successful, I knew this probably wouldn't be the case tonight.

 

“We know and you know how much we love Nicholas. But have you two talked about taking things to the next level. Moving in possibly?” My father said.

 

“Or a possible engagement?” My mom added a bit too quickly.

 

“You know we saw his parents the other day and…” My dad started.

 

“Will you excuse me for a second. I need to run to the ladies room.” I cut my dad off. I needed any excuse to get out of this conversation. So I got up before they could respond and bolted to the bathroom.

 

 

** Archie **

 

“Well it was so nice meeting with you out of the office, and really getting to know who you are. I think you’re going to fit in out here.” I couldn’t believe that Greg Shanks, the head of the New York office was saying this to me.

 

“The pleasure was mine, I am really excited to be out here.” I said giving him a handshake.

 

“It will be very different than LA, but I think that with your chops and your good looks you will be just fine out here.” Greg said as we started walking to the entrance.

 

“Thanks Greg, I hope I can live up to your expectations.” Earlier he had told me to call him by his first name and not ‘Mr. Shanks.’

 

“Well we will see you in the office on Monday. You’ll be meeting Sierra, she’ll be your manager while you’re out here.” Greg said as his phone began to ring.

 

“I’ll see you then.” I said quickly then Greg took a couple of quick steps then answered his phone.

 

I kept walking toward the hostess stand when something caught my attention, a voice came from somewhere in front of me. “Archie Andrews.” 

 

My head snapped up trying to find the source of the voice. When I found it I was completely shocked, but I took a step forward and saw Hiram Lodge stand up to properly greet me, “Mr. Lodge…Hello sir.” I gave him the firmest handshake I could manage.

 

“Archie, this is a suprise. What are you doing in New York?” Hiram seemed curious.

 

“Wedding stuff I assume?” Hermione spoke up. She also had an odd look on her face. I haven't seen them in years, even before Veronica and me broke up, but I am pretty sure they both still hate my guts.

 

“No, I moved here. Very recently and quickly actually. My record label wanted me to get exposure on the East Coast.” I said as I ran a hand through my hair, probably not the most professional look for myself.

 

“Interesting.” Was all Hiram Lodge said.

 

I stood there for a few seconds, not knowing if I should excuse myself and say goodbye or what, but that’s when I heard…

 

“Archie?”

 

I would know this voice anywhere, “Ronnie.” I said back as I turned to look at her standing behind me.

 

“Mija, look who we saw walking around here while you were gone.” Hermione said to her daughter.

“What are you doing here?” She said still not moving.

 

“I moved here, this week actually.” I said staring at her for the first time since the night we kissed. I knew this moment would be coming soon or later, but I always thought that he would be much later at some wedding event.

 

“Did Betty know about this?” She asked. We were both ignoring the fact that her parents were even present.

 

“Ugh…” I was trying to stall. I knew Betty was still trying to figure out a way to tell Veronica this news.

 

“Archie, why don’t you join us for a drink.” Hiram said and it wasn’t a question. Hiram never had questions, just statements.

 

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly. I don’t want to intrude.” I said, knowing that Veronica would not want me to stay, hell I didn’t even want to stay.

 

“We insist. I would love to catch up, hear how things are going.” Hermione added.

 

“Actually I totally forgot I was supposed to meet Betty, wedding stuff you know.” Veronica said quickly and hastily. She then bolted before anyone could say anything.

 

“Nice seeing both of you,” I said quickly to Hiram and Hermione then I instinctively I followed Veronica. I needed to say something to her.

She was headed toward the door but once I got outside I didn’t see her. I lost her in the sea of people on the busy street. “Ronnie?” I called out hoping to find her, but I knew that she wouldn’t speak to me even if I did find her.

* * *

 

** Betty and Jughead’s Apartment **

** Betty **

I heard loud knocking on the door. It was somewhat late I don’t know who would be coming over at this time, especially on a weekday.

 

“Babe, are we expecting someone?” Jughead asked me.

 

“I don’t think so, but I’ll go see who it is.” I said getting up from the couch and walking to the door, while the knocking still persisted.

 

I opened the door and saw Veronica, but before I could say anything she started yelling, “How could you not tell me Archie was moving to New York? But more importantly tell me he was currently living in New York?!”

 

I was in serious trouble, “Ugh V, I was going to tell you but we’ve both been so busy this path month we’ve barley hung out. And I’m not talking about wedding stuff or group things, just us. And it was something I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.”

 

“I’m just going to go.” Jughead said quietly as he correctly read the room and knew we needed to be alone.

 

After Jughead left I turned toward Veronica, waiting for her to say something.

 

“But B, this is huge. I saw him at dinner with my parents, and was completely blindsided.” Veronica said, looking crushed.

 

“Wait what, like both your mom and dad saw Archie?” Her parents were never a big fan of Archie, especially in the last year of their relationship. “What did they say, what did he say?” I was extremely curious if Hiram was civil to the boy that broke his daughter’s heart.

 

Veronica walked over to the couch and sat down, I followed. “Well I came back from the ladies room. I needed some air, the conversation was not good. And when I came back I saw him standing there; I didn’t realize he was standing with my dad until after a few seconds. But yea, that happened.”

 

“Wow V, did you talk to Archie?” I had to know. We never really talked about him after he was here last month for the engagement party. The night of her gig, I knew that Jughead and me left them at the bar, but never talked to either of them about what exactly happened. I guess I knew that I wouldn’t get straight answers from Archie or Veronica.

 

“Well I didn’t get much of the chance. My dad wanted to have a drink with him and I knew that would not go well so I made an excuse and bolted.” Veronica said sitting down on the couch.

 

I followed her, “Does this have to do with what happened after your gig? You were both different after that. And you know I never asked but you kind of got to tell me now.”

 

“We talked and walked for a bit. I mean I don’t remember a lot of it; I had lots of drinks that night. But what I do remember is that I kissed him…and he kissed me back. And then I left.”

 

“Veronica! How could you not tell me this? Like that’s a huge deal!” I said pretty much yelling at her. This was huge, I mean I always thought that some day they would get back together. But since Nick’s been around for a while, I lost hope.

 

“It was, but it really wasn’t. Everyone gets drunk and kisses someone once and a while. Like again I don’t really remember. But like we talked, maybe openly for the first time in forever. And if I’m being honest with myself, it felt so good. But like it didn’t change anything. I went back to my life here, and he went back to LA.” She said, and I knew for her expression she was so torn.

 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but things did change. He’s here now and maybe that was the final push he needed.” I really hoped this was the case. I mean I always wondered what made Archie so okay with leaving his life in LA, but maybe this was it.

 

“What about Nick?” I asked, in this whole conversation she never mentioned it. I mean it was a drunken kiss but it could still be considered cheating.

 

“Ugh, I told Nick. And he was mad at first but we’re fine now. Like a said a drunken kiss, nothing to freak out about.” Her voice was a little off.

 

“I mean I’m kind of freaking out a bit and so are you right now so I think that last statement isn’t quite accurate.” I said, I really wanted Veronica to open up to me about this but I didn’t know if that would happen tonight.

 

“I mean yes, I am freaking out that I was blindsided to the fact that he's living here. But honesty B, I don’t know if anything will really change between us - other than the fact that I will see him more often. But I do have to say that even though I haven’t seen him in a month, seeing him in that restaurant even for that split second, it was like I was back on that street a month ago and reliving our kiss.” She said not looking at me but somewhat off in the distance. And I knew she was in big trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been forever and a day since I've last updated, I got to busy with tons of life stuff (school, lsat stuff, work, etc.). But I am so happy to be back and hoping to update much more frequently! 
> 
> What do yall think if Archie's big move? Again this is a slow burn but having Archie and Veronica in the same state is a (small) step toward their reconciliation.
> 
> As always, I do not own anything from Riverdale.


	13. Lightning Strikes...

** The Next Week **

** Manhattan  **

** Veronica  **

****

”Seriously Veronica, another fitting? Haven’t we had enough?” Betty asked as we got out of the car.

 

“Yes another fitting. It’s your wedding dress. The most important dress of your life, it needs to be perfect!” Betty was upset that I dragged her out of bed on a Sunday morning to do another fitting.

 

We walk into the bridal shop, just as we have many times before. We found the dress the first time we went to the bridal shop, just before her engagement party. But I insisted on multiple fittings to make sure the dress was perfect. It was going to be the most important day in Betty’s life and I wanted to make sure she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world, even though I knew she would regardless of what she wore.

 

“Okay, I guess you’re right and one more fitting wouldn’t hurt.” Betty said as we entered the shop. “Plus I love the free champagne and macaroons I get because I am with ‘The Veronica Lodge.’” She said while giving me a nudge.

 

A twenty-something woman whose smile was a little too big greeted us. “Hi and welcome to Bridal Reflections. My name is Diana how may I help you.” Her smile grew even more and went from welcoming to slightly creepy.

 

“Hi Diana, my name is Betty Cooper. We have an appointment for what is hopefully a final fitting.” Betty said with a warm smile, like always.

 

“Welcome ladies if you wouldn’t mind taking a seat I’ll make sure your suite is ready.” Diana said before leaving, most likely to go get someone else.

 

I was on my way to sit down on the waiting area near us when a dress on a mannequin caught my eye. It was a beautiful wedding dress with floral appliques accent this gown's fitted bodice and float down the frothy A-line skirt, which extends into a slight train. A deep v-neckline, open back, and side cutouts reveal a bit of skin while two straps accentuate the waist. I had been in this shop multiples times before with Betty and a dress never caught my eye. I guess I was always too focused on Betty and making sure she looked perfect, but also like I am nowhere near wearing a wedding dress of my own so I guess I didn’t see a point.

 

“What are you looking at?” Betty said with a smirk, I was caught.

 

“Nothing, just making sure we got you the best dress that’s all.” I tried to cover but I don’t think she was buying it.

 

“Are you sure you weren’t looking at that wedding dress over there?” Betty said as she nudged me.

 

“No I swear, why would I need a wedding dress anyways.” I said and thank God that Diana reappeared with another woman to save me from this slightly embarrassing moment.

 

“Hi ladies! This is Kelsey and she will be taking care of you two today.” Diana said with a slightly less creepy smile.

 

“Miss Cooper and Miss Lodge we are so happy to have you both here for your final fittings.” Kelsey said once Diana left.

 

“I’m sorry fittings?” I said slightly confused.

 

“Well if I have to get into that dress this morning, you are getting in your maid of honor dress. So I called ahead and had yours pulled.” Betty replied.

 

“Well I guess that’s only fair. So Kelsey lead the way.” I said and Kelsey nodded and started walking.

 

Kelsey showed us to our private suite then left to get Betty’s dress. So I decided to make myself at home, I poured us two glasses of champagne and then sat on the couch. Betty sat down next to me and I handed her a glass.

 

“So have you talked to Archie since you saw him at that restaurant?” Betty asked before taking a sip.

 

“No I haven’t but I know I will soon cause the wedding is right around the corner.” I said. Truth was I’ve been meaning to reach out to Archie but every time I picked up the phone I couldn’t get myself to do anything.

 

“Speaking of, me and Jug want to have dinner with the two of you to go over some last minute wedding things. Does Friday work for you?” Betty asked.

 

I knew I cant really say no, not that I would, I mean it’s Betty. But its also Archie and we stull haven’t even acknowledged that we kissed. “Of course I will be there! Just text me when and where.”

 

Kelsey suddenly appeared with a rather large garment bag, “Betty I have your dress it came back from the last round of alterations earlier this week so just in time. If you would follow me we can get you in this.”

 

“Sounds good,” Betty said as she stood up, “But V you’re next.”

 

Betty left and I was alone for a few minutes. And again I found my eyes looking at all the wedding dresses and being drawn to certain ones. Thank god that Betty entered to distract my wandering eye.

 

I got a good glimpse at Betty and she was absolutely breathtaking, “B! You look killer! Like Jughead will faint when he sees you walking down the aisle.”

 

Betty walked onto the lifted platform that faced some full body mirrors. I mean she always looked beautiful when trying on her dress but today, it was different. The wedding is so soon that it’s actually a reality right now.

 

“You think?” Betty said fiddling with her dress.

 

Before I could respond Kelsey appeared with a veil. “Betty I know you said you originally didn’t want a veil but this one came in this week and I think it will be perfect!” Kelsey walked up to Betty to show her the veil.

 

“I mean it’s worth a try B?” I said, when I was little I always thought a bride is never complete without a veil.

 

“I mean this one is beautiful.” Betty said looking at the veil in Kelsey’s hands.

 

“May I?” Kelsey said. Betty nodded then Kelsey put the veil on Betty’s head before backing away.

 

We all stood in silence for a brief moment waiting for Betty’s response.

 

“Perfect.” Betty said with a smile on her face.

 

“Well look at that Betty you’re truly a blushing bride.” Bettys face lit up like I’ve never seen it.

 

“Well I think this is it, everything is perfect like I could walk down the aisle and marry Jughead right now and be the happiest I’ve been in my life.” Betty said as she turned around to face me.

 

“Well I’m pretty sure Jughead is still in boxers right about now, so why don’t we wait for the actually wedding. If you elope on my I swear…”

 

Betty cut me off before I could finish, “Don’t worry V I would never not after all the hard work you put into planning me the perfect wedding.”

 

“I mean what are best friends for?” Betty said before turning around to look at herself in the mirror again. “And one day I’ll be doing the same thing for you.”

 

When we were in high school me and Betty would talk about planning each other’s weddings. Her and Jughead’s and mine and Archie’s. But only half of that dream will ever be a reality. “One day but probably very far from now.” I said to fill the silence that was my thoughts.

 

Betty turned to Kelsey who was standing in the corner. “The final alterations are perfect, the dress is absolutely perfect.”

 

“Well you do look stunning, you positive you don’t need anything small alterations before the wedding?” Kelsey said.

 

“No, but I would like to leave the dress here till then. My fiancé will snoop around our apartment and I don’t want him to see it before hand, tradition you know” Betty said as she stepped down from the pedestal.

 

“Of course, and Miss Lodge I believe you have a dress to try on as well.” Kelsey said and I was really hoping that this would be forgotten. Not that I didn’t like it, Betty did let me pick it out.

 

“Yes she does!” Betty said a little too excited.

 

We both went back to the dressing room. Betty changed into her normal clothes and I changed into my maid of honor dress. Per my influence Betty decided to go with all of her bridal party to be in the same color, slate blue. And not all in the same dress. Which I appreciate because I don’t think I could be at an event dressed in the same dress as five other women.

 

Once I was in the dress I stood in the full-length mirror that was in the changing area, I felt no need to stand on the bridal pedestal in just a bridesmaids dress. “You happy now B, I tried on my dress and it’s beautiful.”

 

“You’re rights you look amazing and it fits you like a glove.” Betty said.

 

“And it needs no alterations but we knew that already so I don’t know why I had to try it one, but you’re the bride so what you say goes.” I added.

 

“Well if that’s the case,” Betty said nodding at someone behind me, “I would love to see you in this.”

 

Kelsey appeared holding the wedding dress I was looking at when we first entered the bridal shop. “Wait when did you even do this?” I said rather confused.

 

“Well when Kelsey was helping me get into my dress I may have mentioned the dress you were looking at earlier…and now its here and ready for you to try on." Betty said with a mischievous smile on her face.

 

“I also had your size and measurements from your maid of honor dress so I grabbed this one for you.” Kelsey added.

 

“Seriously Betty, why do I need to try on a wedding dress. I’m not getting married anytime soon.” Deep down I know I wanted to try that dress on but the rational part of my mind was telling me not to.

 

“I mean you never know, like Nick could…” Betty said and even though she didn’t finish the sentence I knew exactly what she meant. And yeah in Betty’s eyes, as well as my parents, me and Nick should be getting engaged by the end of the year if not sooner. But I know this would never happen, but she didn’t so I had to pay it off.

 

“I guess you’re right. But why now? This is supposed to be about you and Jughead. My day will come.” And I hope it would but honestly the only person I ever thought about marrying is Archie.

 

“Because you were eying that dress hard. And I know you will look beautiful in it. Also I will pull the ‘bride card’ if you protest. And I haven’t done that so far.” Betty said grabbing the dress from Kelsey’s hands.

 

Seeing it up close, it really was a beautiful dress. And in high school Betty and me talked about shopping for and trying on wedding dresses together and this was going to be the only chance for this to happen. “I mean I can’t say no to a request from the bride.” I said taking the dress from Betty.

 

“Perfect, Kelsey will help you out and I will be waiting on the couch.” Betty said before leaving.

 

“Okay Kelsey let’s do this.” I said more to myself as encouragement.

 

After putting on what was probably my dream wedding dress. I went back to the same bridal suite only this time it was Betty on the couch drinking champagne and me standing on a pedestal in a wedding dress.

 

“Well…” I had been standing there for like half a minute and Betty hadn’t said anything.

 

“I’m speechless…you look gorgeous like I actually have no words.” Betty said standing up to take a step closer to me.

 

I looked at myself in the mirror and was pretty speechless myself. All I wanted when I was a little girl was to marry the man of my dreams, when I was in high school I thought I found that man. But now I have no clue the ‘prince charming’ I always dreamed about will be.

 

“Just think V, one day it will be you walking down that aisle.” Betty said grabbing my hand.

 

I looked down at her, “Betty this is randomly just what I needed.” Seeing myself in a real wedding dress made me realize I shouldn’t still ‘be with’ Nick out of comfort or avoiding my parents. I should be out looking for the man who will one day be waiting on the end of the aisle for me.

 

“Well then I’m glad. Now lets go get some food, I’m starving.” Betty said walking toward the dressing room.

 

Right when I was about to go into the dressing room out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a bright light, but I looked behind me and saw nothing so I just left to get changed.

 

* * *

 

** The Next Day **

** Archie’s Apartment  **

** Archie  **

I’m staring at my laptop reading a headline over and over again: “A Royal Engagement: Heir and Heiress of New York.” It was just a couple of gossip sites and normally I wouldn’t think anything by it. But what really did me in was the picture of her in a wedding dress. When I was 16, I thought that the moment I would see Veronica Lodge in a wedding dress was when she was walking down an aisle toward me. But the possibility of that dream ended long ago.

 

I mean I kind of knew she was seeing someone, from the small things Cheryl and even Jughead have said but I didn’t think it was this serious. I continued to skim the article, when I saw his name ‘Nick St. Clair.’ I can’t believe that Ronnie would seriously date and possibly marry that asshole. I mean I don’t even know the guy so I guess I can’t say he’s an ‘asshole,’ but some residual anger was getting to me. Like maybe for a few months I get, like thinking it’s what she should do but for it to be as serious as marriage is insane to me. I think a really small part of me thought that one day I would still see her in a wedding dress walking toward me.

 

I thought I was starting to know her again. Maybe that was foolish of me. I can’t know her after two years after just seeing her sing one night. But I really did think that night was something real when we talked. But we kissed…but thinking back on that night now, she did basically run away after and maybe that’s because she is serious with this guy.

 

I couldn’t take it anymore; I grabbed my phone and called Betty. I waited for a few seconds while the phone rang; I needed to talk to her. And she should know what’s going on.

 

“Hey Archie, what’s up?” She said on the other line.

 

“Oh nothing much Bets. Just thought I’d call and see how you are.” I was trying to hide the tension in my voice.

 

“Oh really, so it has nothing to do with the articles about Veronica getting married?” She said.

 

“No, can’t I just call one of my oldest friends.” I don’t think this was helping at all.

 

“You can, but come on Arch. I know you and more importantly I know about the kiss.” Betty said and I could already see the look of disappointment and concern on her face.

 

“She told you?” I was somewhat shocked. I told no one, including Jughead about what happened that night.

 

“I mean I’m still a little pissed she told me a month after it happened. But come on Arch, what where you thinking?”

“She kissed me first, but I mean I kissed her back. It was an amazing kiss…but then she left and I went back to LA.”

 

“But you’re back now…”

 

Betty was about to finish a sentence I really didn’t want to hear out loud so I cut her off, “It doesn’t matter. But seriously Betty am I so out of her life that I don’t know she’s getting married?” I wanted to steer the conversation back to what I originally called about.

 

Betty paused for a moment, “Well for your information, no she is not. We were at the bridal shop trying on my wedding dress but I saw her looking at one and made her try it on. I guess there were some paparazzi near by who took photos of her.”

 

I let out a huge sigh of relief. “Oh I see but what’s with the headline then?” I was relieved she wasn’t currently getting married but an article did say she and the Nick guy have been dating a long time.

 

“Wait you didn’t know about Nick?” Betty said as if I shouldn’t be asking this question.

****

“I mean I heard from Jug she was seeing someone but…I thought I lost the right to ask more a long time ago.” I wasn’t going to hide anything from Betty, she could always see through me.

 

“Ohh. Umm Nick is Veronica’s boyfriend. Has been for about two years I guess. He knew her from before she moved to Riverdale.” Betty said and from her voice I could tell she was sad to be telling me all of this.

 

“The name sounded so familiar.” I said still trying to place it.

 

“Their families have always been close. And she told me once that they kind of ‘dated’ when they were younger but more so it was their parents wanting them to get together.” Betty responded trying to fill in some of the blanks but also crushing my soul a little bit.

****

“Hiram and Hermione always wanted their little girl to end up with someone like them.” I said.

 

“Yea I guess they were ecstatic when they first started dating, Veronica said it was her parents dream come true.”

 

“I could imagine.” Ronnie’s parents never like me and never thought I was the right type of guy for their daughter but maybe this Nick is.

 

“Archie, I going to be real blunt here. What the hell are you doing? I can tell you’re crushed by this Veronica news and like still not letting that kiss go.” Betty said very directly.

 

“I mean yeah I knew deep down I still care about her, but I always thought that I just always would. First loves you know. But that was a whole lot easier when I didn’t see her in person.” I just kind of word vomited and it kept going, “Just being in the same city as her and knowing she’s at all times probably just a few blocks away has me going crazy.”

 

Betty sighed, “Arch you know I would love for you two to get back together and it be the four of us again, but Veronica’s in a good place. And she has someone in her life that seems really good for her.”

 

“So they are serious? How come you guys have never mentioned him before?” I was more trying to protest the idea of Ronnie with someone else than trying to question Betty.

 

“Well at first, we didn’t know how to bring him up around you. But after a while I guess we just didn’t because we really don’t hang out with him all that much. Separate social circles and all, but he is really nice.” Betty paused, “And though that article was false today, I think it could be true someday soon.”

 

This is what I didn’t want to hear but Betty was right, “You’re right. And as much as it pains me I really need to get over Veronica. It’s been long enough now I just need to do it.”

 

“Just know me and Jug are here for you whenever you need.” Betty said and even over the phone I could feel her reassuring smile.

 

“Hopefully after the wedding it will be easier because I don’t have to see her as much.” I said dreading this next month.

 

“So I’m guessing this is a bad time to tell you, me and Jug want to have dinner the four of us on Friday?” I could tell she felt bad about this especially after our conversation.

 

I sighed, “Somewhat bad timing but you know I’ll be there.”

 

“Well thanks Arch, and call me any time.” Betty said.

 

“Thanks, see you soon.” I said then Betty said goodbye and hung up the phone.

 

I sat there on my couch still staring at the photo of Veronica in the wedding dress, a huge smile on her face. And though I knew this smile was now reserved for someone else. I still couldn’t help but want her to be smiling at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! I got super busy with life and then had major writers block and then got busy again. But hopefully updates should be more regular from now on. I needed something to give Archie a kick in the ass with realizing he wants Veronica back. Hope you like this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Riverdale.


	14. Maybe Once, Maybe Twice

** The Next Week **

** Betty and Jughead's Apartment **

** Veronica **

 

“So thanks for coming to dinner. I can’t believe that we haven’t all done thins since we’ve all been in the city.” Betty said after she gave me a glass of wine and Archie a beer.

 

I looked at Archie knowing why we hadn’t all gotten together, we weren’t the Core Four anymore even if we tried to pretend, it will never be like it used to be.

 

“It’s been too long,” Jughead said interrupting my train of thought and the awkward silence that was filling the room.

 

We sat in their living room drinking and talking about life for a bit while Betty’s lasagna finished in the oven. It was pretty general, mostly stuff about work and the wedding. Archie and my personal lives were pretty much off limits. Which was a good thing, I figured by now Archie knew about Nick but I didn’t mention it and Betty didn’t bring him up and that’s how I wanted it. Especially with me trying to figure out a way of my “relationship.”

 

Still lost in my thoughts something Archie said caught my attention, “Yeah I’m supposed to go into the studio next week and record songs for an EP that the studio wants to release early next year.”

 

“You deserve it Archie, it’s been a long time coming.” The words came out of my mouth before I knew what I was even saying.

 

Archie hesitated for a second, probably not expecting me to respond. “Thanks Veronica.” Still to this day hearing him call me Veronica instead of Ronnie hurts a little bit. We looked at each other in the eye for the first time this evening, and my heart stopped.

 

“It’s true Archie, that’s amazing.” Betty said. “What about you V, are you still singing? I would love to come see you again.” Betty asked and it snapped my gaze away from Archie, which was probably a good thing.

 

“Yea not as much recently, life’s been a bit crazy. But Allie and Lexi still book me gigs and are begging me to preform more.” I mean this was true but the reason I haven’t preformed much is because singing used to be my secret life and now with Betty, Jughead, and primarily Archie knowing about it, it changes things.

 

“You should! And we’ll be there to support you.” Betty said and that’s what I hesitant about, not that I should be. I know I’m over analyzing everything.

 

"Yeah maybe, but I’ll keep you posted.” I said before I was cut off.

 

“I mean you’re amazing Ronnie, you could seriously do something with your music. I mean if you wanted,” Archie said. It took me back for a moment. Hearing this from him was more impactful than I thought. I just stared at him again even though I didn’t know how to respond.

 

“Well dinner is just about ready, V do you want to help me in the kitchen?” Betty said breaking up what could’ve been a very awkward moment.

 

“Of course.” I said as I got up and followed Betty to the kitchen. Once we were in there she gave me a somewhat disapproving look.

 

“What?” I said knowing what she was implying but not wanting to admit it.

 

“Will you stop starting at him like that, it’s not good for anyone.” Betty said in a serious voice.

 

“I’m sorry B. It’s just still weird you know with me and him. But it won’t happen again I promise.” I said leaning against the counter.

 

“I know its still weird, the four of us hanging out again. But I really hope that with time, things can be somewhat, semi-normal I guess. Not that things will ever go back to how they used to be but we can all find what is our new normal.” Betty said I knew this is really all she wants.

 

And who knows maybe so do I. I mean Archie and me weren’t ever really ‘just friends,’ even before we were dating there was always something between us. But who knows maybe now we can do that. 

 

 

** Archie **

 

“This was delicious Betty,” I said as we all finished eating. We were all actually able to get through a whole dinner without any awkward moments, talking only about the wedding surely helped with that.

 

But all throughout dinner I kept thinking back to what happed before we sat down to eat. There were some slightly odd moments between Veronica and me. But not necessarily odd or weird in a bad way, we had some real moments of honesty. But we made some serious eye contact a couple times, and not that I’m complaining because I love looking at how beautiful she is. But it hasn’t been something that has happened in front of others in years. When it was just the two of us on the roof or the sidewalk yeah sure, but in front of Betty and Jug it was different. This was something that I wasn’t imagining in my head, it was actually happening and there are witnesses. Even Jughead who is usually oblivious to these kinds of things asked me about it, when Betty and Veronica were in the kitchen.

 

“Thanks Arch, but I’m sure you’d say that even if I served cold pizza.” Betty said with a slight laugh, interrupting my inner monologue.

 

“I mean I would never object to pizza at any temperature.” I said jokingly.

 

“No Betty this was amazing, this was all really nice being together again.” Veronica said slightly to my surprise.

 

“It was, we should do this more often” Betty said.

 

“I mean I would love to see Veronica cook, so I’m down.” Jughead said laughing.

 

“Ha ha, very funny. You know I would serve you the best food…that I could order.” Veronica said, serving it right back to him.

 

“Maybe with the wedding coming up, these dinners could be a more regular occurrence. You know just to check in and make sure everything is going as planned.” Betty said very hopefully, I know deep down that more than anything she wants us to be like we were back in high school - The Core Four. And though I want that too I’m not sure if that will ever happen again.

 

“Yea maybe, that might be nice.” Veronica said, which caught us all a little off guard. I thought she’d be the hardest to sell on this idea. But maybe it’s just all the wine talking.

 

“Perfect!” Betty said with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Speaking of the wedding, we have something to ask you guys.” Jughead said.

~~~~

“What could it possibly be now? I’ve done everything you instructed Betty, precisely as you said.” I said not knowing what it could be.

 

Betty took a breath. “We would like the two would sing the song for our first dance.”

 

I looked at Veronica and she looked back at me, we were both silent for a moment. Neither of us knew what to say.

 

She spoke up first, “Umm are you sure Betty? That moment is supposed to be about you two.”

 

“Of course we are, what could be more special than the two of you singing for our first song, you are some of the most important people in our lives. And you’ve seen our entire relationship from beginning to now.” Betty said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

 

“It would be your wedding gift to us,” Jughead said and if it was something even he was behind I felt like I can’t say no.

 

“I’d be honored to.” I finally said and looked at Veronica again.

 

She let out a breath; “Same I’d be happy to make your special day even more magical.”

 

“Thank you guys so much! I know it’s a lot to ask but it really means the world to me.”

 

“What do you want us to sing?” I asked after my thought returned to me.

 

“Good question, do you have a song in mind.” Veronica asked.

 

“Not really I want it to be a surprise. Pick something that you think best fits our relationship. It can be anything, a classic love song or if you have an original in mind. I trust you guys.” Betty said giving Veronica and me a reassuring smile.

 

“Just please not any of Archie’s originals from high school those were a bit too melodramatic and not the right mood.” Jughead said slightly joking but also slightly not.

 

“That hurts dude.” I said also slightly joking because I know those weren’t my best songs and I was a slightly over dramatic teenager.

 

“Trust me, I will have final say over the song.” Ronnie said.

 

“Come on guys, I am perfectly capable to picking a good song.” I said trying to stick up for myself. 

 

 

** Veronica **

 

We all sat around talking and drinking for a little bit longer before we all decided we better call it a night. After dinner the conversation flowed even easier, I mean it could've been because we all had a lot of drinks by then. But it was nice and kind of like high school in a way.

 

“Thanks for a great night you guys.” Betty said, she kept thanking us for tonight and though it was just a dinner I knew what she really meant. The four of us got together and actually had a almost normal night, which was actually rally nice.

 

“This was great guys, thanks so much for hosting us.” I said as we walked towards the door.

 

“I know hosting dinner parties just like a real married couple,” Archie joked.

 

“Only 26 more days, which is actually insane.” Betty said as Jughead put his arm over her shoulder.

 

We all said our goodbyes and right when I was about to open the door Betty spoke up, “Are you sure you don’t want us to walk you down?”

 

“I’m sure we can handle going downstairs and hailing a cab,” Archie said as I opened the door.

 

“And if anything were to happy I got Archie here to protect me, he can put all those years of football to good use.” I said with a shy laugh.

 

“Betts they can manage and I’m sure you can’t wait to start on the dishes.” Jughead said nudging Betty.

 

“Okay guys goodnight and get home safe.” Betty said.

 

“Night you crazy lovebirds,” I said as I walked out of the door.

 

“Night guys” Archie said as he followed me.

 

Once we were in the elevator, we stood there in about thirty seconds worth of awkward silence before the elevator door opened on another floor. I mean it was still an awkward silence but it was one I could at least say was “caused” by the random person being there.

 

Once we got to the lobby we all exited the elevator and Archie and me went to the street. I thought back to the last time we were alone on the streets of New York together; it was the night we kissed.

 

Once we were outside on the sidewalk I decided to speak up, “So the two of us singing a love song, what could possibly go wrong.” I think all the wine was making me so bold tonight.

 

“I mean we couldn’t say no. And you've sung all real gigs all around New York, singing in Riverdale is nothing.” He replied, more so starting what I already knew.

 

I stopped and turned to face him. “True, but it's still different.” I said looking up at him.

 

He looked into my eyes. “Yeah it has been Ronnie.”

 

I looked at him for what felt like hours before turning around. I took out my phone and called an Uber. “Anyways when should we figure out what we are singing and all that?”

 

“Ugh do you want to possibly want to meet up next week or something and figure out a song and the arrangement?” He asked, having not moved since we were starting at each other.

 

“Yeah that might work. Here give me your phone.” I said. He took a couple steps so he was standing in front of me again. He reached into his pocked and grabbed his phone then gave it to me.

 

I took it from him and entered my phone number then texted myself before handing it back to him. “Now you have my number, got a new one a year or so ago.”

 

“Thanks, I guess I’ll text you and we can figure out a place and time to meet.” He said, his voice a little off.

 

We both knew it was so awkward exchanging numbers like we were strangers, but we aren’t we have years of history together. But I guess in this moment we are strangers to each other. My phone buzzed, an alert my Uber was here.

 

I looked away from him and saw the car waiting on the street. “Well this is me.” I said walking towards the car. And to my surprise he followed me.

 

“Get home safe.” He said as I opened the car door.

 

I turned to look at him one more time; “I really had a good time tonight. Goodnight Archiekins.”

 

He looked slightly confused, but I got in the car before he could answer. The car started to drive away l looked back. Archie was still standing there, running his hand through his hair, which always got me. I think this whole ‘just friends’ thing might take a little bit longer than I originally expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This isn't my favorite chapter but it is necessary for the plot of the story. One of my fav chapters is coming up (and is half written so hopefully I can post it soon). 
> 
> As always, I do not own anything from Riverdale.


	15. I have no fear….

Next Week

Archie’s Apartment

Archie

We were sitting on my couch just talking and catching up. The last time I saw Jughead was the night of the dinner.

 

“So where’s Betty off to today?” I asked curious that Jughead hadn’t said anything this whole time about his bride to be.

 

“Off doing some wedding thing with Veronica and Polly. I don’t even ask anymore unless she tells me I need to be somewhere.” Jughead said grabbing the remote, I think he was over football.

 

“Sorry about springing the whole first dance song thing on you at dinner. But Betty has had her heart set on it since she saw Veronica sing.” He said scrolling through the channels on the guide.

 

It had been the elephant in the room this entire evening; I think we were both waiting for the other to bring it up. And he finally did. “No it’s cool I mean it was slightly shocked at first but it’s a special honor and I’m happy to be apart of it.”

 

“Thanks dude it does really mean a lot to the both of us.” She said with a genuine smile and in that moment I knew that they both really did want this.

 

“I mean I’ve loved you both my entire life and this is how I can show you two on your wedding day.” I said.

 

“Any idea what you guys are going to sing?” Jughead asked turning down the volume slightly.

“No clue, I haven’t talked to her about it yet. But I think we are going to meet this weekend to figure it out.” I said after taking a bite of the pizza we ordered for dinner.

“You and her in a room alone together, be careful dude.” Jughead said taking a bite of his own pizza.

 

“I mean it’s strictly business, just figuring out at song.” I replied. But in reality I was nervous about this, going over and picking a love song with Veronica could be this hugely romantic and intimate moment. I mean if this was back in high school when we were together if course it would be.

 

“So you go into record tomorrow right. You nervous?” Jughead said pulling me from my thoughts.

 

“Yea a lot kind of. I mean it’s just a preliminary session to have some rough cuts until we decide which songs and which way to go in. But it’s so huge that I don't want to mess it up. “ I didn’t want to admit it to anyone that I was nervous but Jughead would know if I was lying.

 

“You won't dude I promise you're so talented and this is what you have been working for since high school you deserve this.” Jughead said very sincerely which was comforting. He continued, “Do you know what songs you are going to sing?”

 

“For sure a couple of my go to songs that I sing it most of my sets. I sang one or two at that gig a while back. But still not completely sure, I’m totally overthinking this.” I mean I should sing some new material but I haven’t written anything that I love in ages so that’s out the door.

 

“Those where good. A little more up beat than some of the stuff you sang in high school. I mean don't get me wrong you're so talented but for a while there in high school your stuff was a bit too sad and sappy.” Jughead said back to his joking self.

 

“Yea my Grundy phase was not the best looking back at it.” I mean my post-Veronica phase was probably worse but none of those songs made it to the public.

 

“You should sing that first song from your set.” He paused, “You know the one Veronica wrote for you.”

 

“Wait how did you know!” This caught me totally off guard.

 

He looked at me like I was slightly stupid before he continued. “I mean ‘someone special wrote it for me’ and then it was a song obviously about a break-up with the person being left heartbroken…aka an one of your exes wrote this song about your break up. And the only serious person you've dated in years is Veronica. And I thought at first I was missing someone you dated in LA. But then after she sang it was kind of obvious.”

 

Nothing can get past detective Jughead. I sat there somewhat dumfounded and then he continued, “The song is amazing you should sing it.”

 

“I don’t know dude, I mean I don’t think I have rights to it, she does.” I said. I never even really thought about recording it. I used the excuse of legal rights but that was just an excuse. In reality recording it makes our break up even more real because I'd be blasting it to the whole world that I broke her heart. I mean the public wouldn’t know whom it was about, or maybe they would think I wrote it depending on the ‘narrative’ that the label chose and that I was the one left heartbroken. But I would know and she would know. And I guess know Jughead would know. But I didn’t want that constant reminder following me around for the rest of my life.

 

“You know that if you asked Veronica she would of course say yes. She’s always believed that one day you would make it big and even know I’m sure she would still want to do what she could to help you get there.” Jughead replied stating what I’ve always known deep down but never wanted to admit.

 

“I mean maybe, but if it did get made and ended up being a major hit like I think it could be, I’ll just know that it should be her singing it and getting all the praise for it. She sent me a video of her singing it years ago right after our break up and its incredible. It’s her song, her voice is what should be heard.” That was the other thing, Veronica’s true raw emotions are in ‘Dreams’ and I want to her to be the one to share them with the world. Because it is a song that connect with so many people going through similar situations.

 

“I’d love to hear her sing it, she is amazing. But knowing Veronica if she kept her singing from us for years she obviously doesn’t want to be directly in the spotlight. But maybe she would like her work out there. You should ask.” Jughead said trying his best to logically walk me through all my apprehensions about this.

 

And I have to say it was kind of working, “I’ll sleep on it, but not making any promises.”

 

We sat and finished the rest of the pizza watching some football game or something, but all I kept thinking about was Veronica and “Dreams.”

* * *

The Next Day

Studio

Archie 

I got out of the cab and walked into a building that even though I’ve been in it a few times, it still scares me.

 

“Hi, Archie Andrews. I’m here to see Mike Daniels. I have a session to record this afternoon.” I said once I walked up to the receptionist.

 

“Andrews.” The woman said then she looked up, “Ohh you’re a cutie. I’ll call up to Mr. Daniel’s office.” She said while looking me up and down, which is something that I’ve gotten used to over the years.

 

“Thank you,” I said while taking a couple steps back incase someone else came, but mostly because I wasn’t in the mood to small talk with this girl.

 

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a couple texts, one from Jughead, _‘Good luck dude.’_ And one that surprised me. A text from Veronica, _‘Hey it’s Veronica, but you probably already knew that. But do you want to meet at my place Sunday night and we can figure out the song thing?’_

 

The thought of working and singing on a song a song with Veronica was still so weird to me. But it has been the thing I’ve been looking forward to all week. And I’ve been waiting for this text all week, I mean I could’ve texted her but I wanted to make it best for her.

 

“Archie,” I looked up and saw the receptionist staring back at me, pulling me from my train of thoughts. She continued, “Mr. Daniels is ready for you. Elevators are through there and he’s on the twenty-first floor.” She said pointing down a hallway.

 

I settled into the studio and talked to Mike about what I was going to sing, I mean he’s heard pretty much all my songs but it was more about thinking what till impress the execs with the test session. I sang a couple of my older songs, ones that are my go-tos when I sang at gigs in LA.

 

“Amazing Arch,” Mike said over the speaker.

 

I knew from knowing Mike for years that there was a ‘but’ coming.

 

“But you have anything new? Greg Shanks might pop in and showing him something new would be amazing.” And like clockwork there it was.

 

I thought to myself, I haven’t written in a while because of the move and everything. But I do have a couple songs that I could sing. Thinking about my conversation with Jughead from yesterday.

 

“Yeah actually, first off I’d actually like to record ‘Dreams’ that song I sing sometimes, the one from the ex.” It still hurts to say out lout, I paused and thought for a split second. “And I have another original, not from me but I’ve wanted to desperately to sing it since I heard it.” I said, not really thinking about the implications from my words but just thinking about how amazing Ronnie’s songs are.

 

“Seriously? After all this time and me begging you get rights to that song you now want to record it and show it to the head exec of this office.” Mike said obviously shocked because he’s been begging me to record “Dreams” but previously I never wanted to or though I should.

 

I thought about what he was asking me to do, and deep down I knew this was the push Ronnie needed. She has something special and everyone should hear it. Even if she doesn’t want to sing them publicly, her songs speak to people and should be out there even if someone else sings them. It doesn’t have to be me, they just they shouldn’t be hidden.

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen her recently and I really think she will come around. You ready?” I said picking up my guitar.

 

_Now here you go again_

_You say you want your freedom._

_…_

I started singing "Dreams" like I had the night of my first gig here in New York, the night I sang in front of Ronnie. But this time I just kept thinking about her and how she was actually in the crowd that night. Just thinking about her and our kiss that night made me more emotional than I originally thought. As I sang the whole world around me faded away. Before I knew it I finished the song. And when I looked up I saw that Greg Shanks was standing next to Mike.

 

“Powerful song.” Was all that Greg said.

 

I was about to say something but Mike spoke up, “I know right. He’s had the song for a bit and would sing it at gigs but this is the first time we’ve recorded it.”

 

“Interesting, anything else new? I have really liked the stuff from you that I’ve heard but this…this is different.” Greg responded still with a slight look of confusion on his face.

 

“Archie said he had something else.” Mike said a little too eagerly, but I understood why. This is an exec and we have to please him if we want that LP.

 

“Yea,” I finally spoke up. “It’s super raw and rough. But give me a sec.” I said turning around to put down my guitar and grab an electric one.

 

I started playing from memory the intro to "Go Your Own Way."

 

_Loving you isn’t the right thing to do_

_How can I ever_

_…_

 

Singing from memory was rough especially when trying to play at the same time. But I wouldn’t admit to anyone but I’ve been humming and softly signing this song to myself since I heard it. So I knew it and the general melody better than I originally expected. I got lost in the music, especially with how the song allowed for me to get lost in the electric guitar.

 

“Those were great but different that the other songs I've heard from you. Did you write them?” Greg asked me still though the speaker, which I was glad for in this moment.

  
  
“No actually the first was written for me by an ex. And then the second I heard her sing a while back.” I said not really knowing how to explain why I had these songs that were written by someone else.

  
  
“Does she sing? Or is she just a writer?” Greg asked, always business first.

  
“Kinda.” I knew it was a bad answer the moment I said it but I also knew that I didn't want to  
veronica in a situation she didn't want to be in.

 

“She’ll sing at some places around the city but nothing professional. Like she doesn't want to pursue singing herself.” I said

 

“The first song, it's super raw and emotional. I would love to hear her take on it. Not that you aren't good but it's different coming from the actual songwriter.” Greg said and Mike looked so confused and surprisingly hasn't said anything in a couple minutes, which is a feat for him.

 

“I actually have a video of her singing.” My inner thoughts were suddenly being broadcasted to the entire room.

 

“I'd love to see that. Come out here and we can talk.”

 

I set the guitar still in my hands down and walked out.

 

“So who is this girl and why did you break her heart.” Greg asked bluntly. I guess after hearing thousands of songs a year he has a good read on what they're about after just one listen.

 

“She was my girlfriend throughout most of high school and college but the relationship just sorta fell apart. Long distance and all.” I almost felt the need to explain why I had this seemingly sad sound about a breakup that I was involved in.

 

“You said you had a video.”

 

“Yes,” I said walking over to my bag to grab my laptop.

 

I grabbed it and unlocked it. I opened a folder titled ‘old’ and clicked on the video ‘dreams.’ Before pressing play I fast forwarded a bit, Mike and Greg didn't need to see her address to me in the beginning. When I got to the correct spot I turned the laptop to face them and hit play.

 

_Now here you go again_

_…_

 

“She's incredible,” Mike said immediately after the video finished. “And I love you Arch but this song is best sung by a woman.”

 

“So after all this time you begging me to peruse this song you're over it.” I said jokingly but I knew he was right. Ronnie should be the one singing this song.

 

“What's her name?” Greg asked. I couldn't tell what he thought of her version. Obviously I was biased.

 

“She goes by Ronnie when she sings.” I didn't want to give her real name, well last name because everyone in town knows of the Lodges.

 

“Ronnie.” He said then paused. “Has a nice ring to it.”

 

“She's that talented and doesn't want to pursue it. I mean even the second song you sang could be a hit. It could be a rock break-up anthem. Also again she must not like you very much to write two songs about you guys break up.” Mike said also starting the obvious.

 

“Singing is just something she does on the side. She's set up with a real job.”

 

“Would she consider songwriting?” Mike replied.

 

“Or at least selling us the rights to those two songs and anything else she has, full credit?” Greg added.

 

“She might.” I said not knowing which way I wanted this conversation to go. 

 

“Are you two on good terms?” Mike asked, still very eager. 

 

“I think so. We are in the wedding together and are actually singing a song together at the reception.” I said shyly. 

 

“I'd love to hear your two voices together.” Mike said. Which is something I've been excited about even since the prospect of me and her singing together was brought up.

 

“Talk to her and get back to us.” Greg said. “And sorry this got side tracked this was supposed to be a meeting about you. But with the prospect of discovering new talent I can get a little carried away.”

 

“It's fine. I get it she's amazing.” I said

 

“Anyways I really do love your stuff and think you could hit it big. Let's peruse this LP. And if everything is good with her I would like to have those songs on it in addition to some of yours.”

 

This is what I've been waiting to hear for years. “Thank you so much for this opportunity. And I'll have to double check with her but…”

 

“Amazing Greg you won't regret this. We can try and have the LP ready to go soon.” Mike said cutting me off.

 

In the elevator I pulled out my phone and realized I never texted Veronica back, _‘Sounds great. I'll seen you then.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the actual worst, I have a vision for this story but keep not knowing which way I want to take certain things. Also I spent most of the holidays either working or watching a ton of movies and shows. As always I hope to update more regularly (I'm really going to try this time).   
> Disclaimer, I own nothing from Riverdale or Fleetwood Mac.


	16. Have Only Love

** Sunday **

** Veronica's Apartment **

** Archie **

 

I waited outside her apartment not knowing what to do. I got there a few minutes early, I mean I left super early because I wasn’t sure if there would be a doorman and Veronica would need to be called to verify I could be left up, pretty much thinking the worst. When I got there, there was a doorman but I just gave my name and had no problem getting in.

 

So now here I am a few minutes early, standing in front of her door, I thought about knocking but I decided against it because maybe she’s not ready. So I decided to wait until 7pm, the agreed upon time. But then I didn’t want to be exactly on time, so I decided to wait a couple minutes. I know I am totally overanalyzing this but I can’t help it, this has been all I have been thinking about all week.

 

I looked at my phone one last time, 7:03. I knew if I didn’t do it now I would be out here for a while so I knocked on the door. I waited a few moments then I heard the door being unlocked. This was it, no turning back now.

 

“Hey,” I said looking at her, she looked like a dream like always but especially more so tonight. She was very casual in leggings and a oversized band tee, very little make up and her hair falling against her shoulders. This was always my favorite Veronica.

 

“Hey come in.” She opened the door wider letting me know it was okay for me to come in.

 

I walked in and started to look around at her place. “Very you.” I said, still looking around. Seeing her place was like getting a glimpse into her private life. A life where she’s not Veronica Lodge Heiress of New York, a place where she’s just Ronnie.

 

“Thanks, I mean first time living alone. Had to go all out.” She said while walking toward the couch. Her place was not what I was expecting, but also kind of exactly what I expected. Most of the furniture was what I was expecting to find. Classic, elegant, and stuff I know I could never afford just by looking at it. But what caught me off guard was record player in the corner surrounded by a vast collection of vinyl records.

 

I walked over to it and my fingers grazed one of the large stacks. I flipped through some and it seemed like most of them were first pressings, but of course she did. And she had everything, from Elton John to Led Zeppelin, Bowie and Prince even the Bee Gees, a true collection. But after hearing her songs and seeing her sing I wouldn’t expect anything less.

 

“Lexi took me to this record shop right after we met and I was amazed by this world of music that is lost on…basically everyone who’s our age and younger, hell even older.” She said looking through another stack.

 

“And you decided to buy enough to make up for everyone we know.” I said looking at her in awe of her passion.

 

She laughed, “Well you know me I can never stop when I find something new to collect. I mean you should see my shoe closet.”

 

Hearing her laugh was like a breath of fresh air. “Of course you have a closet just for your shoes.” 

 

“I mean I haven’t changed that much.” She said but then I think we both realized the implications of what she just said, that in a way we don’t know a lot about who we’ve become in these past few years. “Well should we get started?” She said changing the subject.

 

“Yea of course. I said following her to the couch, I realized I had a death grip on my guitar case. We sat down on my couch but at opposite ends, I finally set my guitar down and we sat there. I didn’t know if I should get my guitar because maybe we wouldn’t need until we decided on a song.

 

“So any ideas on a song?” She said filling the silence, I could tell she also didn’t know what to do.

 

“Is that my old guitar case?” I didn’t realize it before, but she had a guitar case leaning against the couch. I only saw the top of it behind her, but what gave it away was the carving that she made almost 5 years ago ‘A+V.’

 

She grabbed it from behind her, “Well its now really more like my guitar, if you haven’t seen or used it in over two years, but yes. This was your guitar case and guitar that you left at my place.”

 

“I mean I knew I left it there but I guess I just figured that it would be long gone by now.” I had always assumed that she got rid of the guitar after the break up.

 

I didn’t know what to say, I just looked at her. Then she continued, “It was there and a good size for me. Like when I would come home it was there and I would just start to strum and write. It did take me a while to master cords but it just became daily thing for me.”

 

“Well that was one of my favorites, one of my first guitars actually. But I glad that you have had it all these years.” I said as she opened up the case and grabbing a guitar that I haven’t seen in years.

 

I didn’t know what to do so I decided to grab my guitar, at least giving me something to do.

 

 

** Veronica **

“Beautiful.” He opened up his guitar case and it was a beautiful Gibson ES-335. I recognized it as the guitar he used at the gig, but I couldn't get a good enough look at it because of everything going on that night.

 

“Thanks I got it about a year ago. Found it at this really amazing little music shop in Venice. It’s a total hole in the wall but has some amazing stuff.” Archie said looking down at the guitar in his hand.

 

Enough distractions, we really needed to get to work on this song. “So Betty didn’t give me any real direction about what she’s looking for. So I don’t know where to start really. And I doubt Jughead was any more help.” I said putting my feet up on the couch, if I was going to do this I was going to be comfortable.

 

“I mean we could go classic love song like ‘Endless Love’ or ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ but those are probably done all the time at weddings.” Archie said still looking down at his guitar.

 

I put my guitar back in the case; I figured if he had his I didn’t need one. But I took out both of my songbooks that I kept in the lid my case. And I flipped open up my newer one to a blank page.

 

“I can’t believe that you kept it.” Archie said looking at my hands. He was looking at his old songbook that was resting on my lap.

 

“I mean it was a perfectly good, half used book…” I tried to play it cool, but I needed to be true. “And the night I found it, that night, was the first time I really started writing. I mean 'Landslide' you had a solid foundation. Your songs and pieces of songs were my inspiration. Even if it was just one random lyric, everything has potential to amazing.” I said grabbing his book and flipping through the pages.

 

“Well, you did a lot better than I ever did with that book.” He said with a look in his eye that made my heart melt.

 

I tried to hide my blushing cheeks by looking down with my hair falling in my face. “Well you don’t really know that. You only really heard me sing like twice in person.” I mean I did send him that video but her probably deleted it right when he got it.

 

“Well with just that I know you’re amazing.” He said and I looked up and saw he was looking right at me.

 

I needed to change the subject before I did something I regretted. “So I've been thinking all week that no existing song can truly capture the love that Betty and Jughead have for each other, so we could do an original for the wedding." I didn't know how he would respond so I slightly panicked, "I mean you must have some love songs as originals, you know heartthrob Archie Andrews an all.” I tried making a joke but halfway through realized it was not the best time. 

 

“Ugh not really, maybe some from years ago.” Archie said running his hand through his hair.

 

“Or we could write something together, something personal them and who they are.” I paused, “Or that could be really weird.”

 

“No, I like that idea. And you will make this song better than anything I could do on my own. I mean me, writing a love song about my best friends kind of weird. But the best man and maid of honor doing it, still a little weird. But not as weird.” Archie said while strumming his guitar to make sure it was in tune.

 

“You’re right. So do you have anything for us to go off of?” I asked. I opened up Archie’s old book to see if I had any random lines that could turn into something. Though a lot of the song lyrics in this book were about Archie.

 

“I mean we know them. They’re the perfect fit for each other. Both have a love for literature and writing. She get’s his dry sense of humor and he loves her for her organizational skills.” Archie said.

 

We sat in the silence for a moment before I found what I was looking for. “I think I might have something,” I said. Opening the page wider. “I originally thought it was too mushy. But I think for this occasion, and for them. It might be perfect.”

 

“Okay, lets hear it.” Archie said looking at me with adoring eyes.

 

** Archie **

 

Veronica was looking down at a page in the book, not at me. “Okay well for part of a verse it could go: _For you, there’ll be no more crying…For you, the sun will be shining.”_

She kept looking down, cleared her throat and then continued, “And then I’m thinking this for the chorus. _And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score….And I love you, I love you, like never before.”_

 

After she finished, neither of us said anything then she finally looked up at me, probably because I hadn’t said anything. “I mean maybe it is too sappy. But I don’t know I thought it could be…”

 

“Beautiful,” was all I could manage to say.

 

She didn’t say anything. But then more words came to me, “It’s poetic. Perfect for them. I mean it’s beautiful why didn’t you finish it before?” I asked.

 

“Thanks,” she said. “I mean like it didn’t really fit with the songs I was writing and singing. But really, I could never figure out the arrangement.”

 

I paused thinking, “Well, let's see. I actually think that it should be majority piano so the attention is on the vocals and lyrics. Then a little bit of guitar that builds. I can play, but not too well. But I could work on it.” I said just kind of thinking my thought out loud.

 

“I never thought about that, but I like it.” She said then stood up, “Ugh come here.” She said as she started walking away from me.

 

She walked towards the door, I followed her but I think she noticed she I was confused. “There’s a beautiful grand piano in the lobby that sadly goes untouched.” She informed me.

 

The elevator ride was quite; thankfully there was some music to fill what would’ve been agonizing silence. When we got to the lobby she walked toward a large grand piano that seemed to appear out of nowhere and something I completely missed on my way in.

 

“I’ve been thinking.” She started speaking as she sat down at the piano.

 

“Since we were upstairs in your apartment like a few minutes ago.” I interrupted her.

 

“Yes since then.” She let out a small giggle. “That for the intro and part of the first verse could be in G major. Like this.” She said and then she started to play the piano. She played a couple cords then started singing along, “ _For you, there’ll be no more crying…For you, the sun will be shining.”_

“I love it.” I said but then was very shocked, “Wait when did you learn to play the piano?”

 

“Another amazing thing to come from my friendship with Lexi and Allie, Allie has a small piano at her place and on our girls nights or after gigs when we would end up back there and she would teach me a few cords. She would always say that if a singer can sing and play ‘Piano Man,’ instant crowd pleaser because everyone in the room will sing along. So I learned, I’m not the best coming up with new stuff but I can get by learning from sheet music.”

 

She never ceases to amaze me, I sat down next to her. And even though I tried to sit as far away from her as I could, on this small bench that was impossible. “Well let’s see if I am any better at coming up with original music to go along with your amazing lyrics.”

 

I took her G cord and some of what she originally did and started an intro, I had to try a couple times to get something I was happy with and before I knew it she started singing again. This validated that she was happy with what I came up with and was one of the happiest moments I’ve had in a long time.

 

After the verse, we looked into each other’s eyes. “Any more lyrics for this verse?” I asked her trying to do something so I wouldn’t lean in a kiss her. It was her song. A love song I don’t know who she wrote it about. It needs to come from her.

 

She started scribbling on the page, “Yea I think for after that it could go: _And I feel when I’m with you, It’s alright, I know it’s right.”_

 

We sat there finalizing the cords for the first verse. Then she spoke up again, “Well your turn." I looked at her confused, she noticed my look and then continued, "Betty wants us to do this together. You got any ideas for what comes next?”

 

She was holding my old songbook, waiting for me to sing something.

 

“Umm…” My fingers grazed the piano keys, hoping something would come to me.

 

I was looking at her, and words just kind of came out, “ _To you, I’ll give the world…To you, I’ll never be cold._ Then it can repeat, _Cause I fell that when I’m with you, It’s alright, I know it’s right.”_

 

Before I could say anything after she continued into what she told me she originally had for the chorus, _And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score….And I love you, I love you, like never before_ “

 

We sat, on the small piano bench and finished the song. It was so intimate, and something I wish I had experienced when we were together because the entire time I had the strongest urge to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Archie and Ronnie writing a love song together, and "Songbird" has always been so beautiful to be the lyrics are so simple but impactful. More Varchie stuff to come!
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing from Riverdale or Fleetwood Mac.


End file.
